Les Meurtris - Âme de Pierre
by Celaici
Summary: Le Monde sorcier a repris son cours. Quatorze ans plus tard, Draco a un fils, sa femme est décédée et Narcissa, avec sa douceur, est là pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans le travail. Et Harry Potter ? Qu'est devenue la vie du Survivant ? Une aire de bonheur, logiquement… Shonen-ai Drarry
1. Présentation des Meurtris

Bonjour, Bonjour !

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction ! Ceci n'est qu'un texte introductif pour vous raconter ma vie et comment est né ce nouveau projet XD

J'ai écrit cette fiction, en me basant sur une théorie qui m'est venue, une théorie basée tout simplement sur le conte de Beedle le Barde. Je vous l'écrirais plus tard dans la fiction pour ne pas vous spoiler, car tout repose sur cette théorie.

A la base, cette fiction, "Âme de Pierre", devait être le seul tome, et puis comme vous l'avez vu, "Âme de Pierre" est devenu le sous-titre de **Les Meurtris** , parce que j'ai décidé d'écrire une deuxième fiction (en cours d'écriture), "Cœur de Glace". Pourquoi les Meurtris ? Parce que les deux fictions sont basées sur les conséquences directes et indirectes de la Guerre, de la Bataille de Poudlard, des années passées du Trio d'Or et de tant d'autres.

"Âme de Pierre" était aussi censé être un Drarry, sorrrryyyyyyyyyy mais pour raison de crédibilité cela ne sera pas possible... Ce serait trop fluffy et la tournure que je donne au personnage de Draco ne collerait pas avec une relation avec Harry. Il y a néanmoins un lien très fort entre eux et les quelques clins d'œil que je laisse traîner ici et là, y compris dans le tome 2 laissera loisir à certains d'y voir du shonen-ai, à vous de décider ;) Dans "Cœur de Glace", ce sera du yaoi :D

Voyez cette première fiction comme un grand prologue de la seconde. Je poste le premier chapitre mercredi prochain et il y en aura un nouveau chaque mercredi ;)

Bisous, Bisous !


	2. Prologue

Bonjour ! Pour ceux qui tombent sur ce chapitre en premier, oui, c'est le prologue et oui, j'avais oublié de le poster xD Bref, les études m'embrouillent le cerveau visiblement, on ne juge pas !

Voilà donc le prologue de _Âme de Pierre,_ bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses pas résonnaient dans le long couloir de pierre. Les yeux rivés au sol, il laissait ses pensées se perdre. Cela faisait un an, et pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il était là. Il était là, si près, toujours plus près, et il y voyait un espoir d'agir sur les dernières années. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas l'unanimité, oh non, il entendait beaucoup de choses, des choses qu'il ne devrait pas entendre ainsi, pas de ces personnes, pas comme ça. Parfois, il se sentait naïf. Mais jamais il ne le montrerait, il était bien trop fier pour ça, il avait une réputation à tenir, un nom à défendre. Quelle ironie…

Au détour d'un couloir, il releva les yeux et se stoppa. Le soleil brillait dans le parc et éclairait le couloir, éclairait les cheveux blonds du sorcier à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'était pas seul, bien sûr. Non, il n'était jamais seul. Et c'était mieux comme ça. C'était bien comme ça. Pour tout le Monde. A cette pensée, il sourit, amer. Pour tout le Monde…

Il cligna des yeux en réalisant que le blond s'était tourné vers lui. Son regard gris le transperçait de part en part. Il lui avait manqué ce regard… Il lui manquait souvent, car il était avide de ces yeux gris, de ce regard intense qui lui semblait si loin de lui. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Toujours, toujours trop loin de ceux qu'il chérissait.

Lorsque les yeux cendrés se plissèrent dans un sourire, ses yeux brillèrent et il lui rendit son sourire avec douceur.

Il lui avait manqué, vraiment. Et malgré tous les secrets, tout ce qui les séparait, tout ce qui avait fait qu'une simple amitié entre eux était un obstacle insurmontable, malgré les douleurs, la rancœur, il s'avança vers lui, espérant qu'ici et maintenant, les choses seraient différentes.


	3. 14 ans plus tard

Bonjour !

Comme prévu le premier chapitre de Âme de Pierre avec beauuuuuuucoup de difficulté !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : 14 ans plus tard**

Je donnai un coup de baguette et mes livres s'envolèrent pour retrouver leur place dans la bibliothèque. Je soupirai et ouvris un nouveau dossier. Cela avait pris beaucoup de temps et d'efforts, mais j'étais à nouveau quelqu'un. Après l'anéantissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, notre famille avait été jugée. Grâce à Harry Potter, à son témoignage en faveur de ma mère et de moi, nous nous en étions sortis. Y penser me répugnait et je me demandais souvent : mérite-t-on vraiment de vivre si aisément après le mal que nous avons fait ?

La famille Malfoy a perdu une partie de sa fortune et bien évidemment de sa prestance. Mon père s'est ruiné pour garder le Manoir familial. Et maintenant ? il n'en sort plus, il y reste enfermé à longueur de journées, seul. Sans un sou, notre nom de famille sali à vie, il reste dans cette énorme bâtisse qui le lui rappellera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ma mère l'a quitté et vit avec moi, à présent. Nous habitons également un manoir mais il ne fait même pas la moitié de la surface du jardin du Manoir Malfoy. Pour ma part j'ai patienté, puis j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main. Je suis le directeur des bains d'un grand hôtel sorcier. C'est grâce à mes capacités en potions que j'ai réussi à obtenir ce poste. Je n'ai pas fini mes études à Poudlard. Rares sont ceux qui y sont retournés une fois l'école rouverte. Tous les postes qui touchent à l'argent du pays ou au Ministère m'ont été refusés.

Mais aujourd'hui, 14 ans plus tard, la haine et la douleur se sont apaisées. Les historiens ont reporté dans leurs livres d'Histoire ce qui s'est passé, l'Ordre du Phénix a été reconnu officiellement, Severus Rogue a été enterré à Godric's Hollow, Kingsley est le Ministre de la magie. Tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre.

Je baissai la tête lorsque je sentis une petite main taper sur ma jambe. De beaux yeux gris me fixaient, une petite tête blonde oscillait de droite à gauche.

\- Papa, j'ai faim !

Je souris et me tournai vers mon fils pour le serrer contre moi. A présent, la génération future devait savoir ce qui s'était passé et ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que leurs parents. Oh non, il fallait tout faire pour qu'ils grandissent en paix. Mon fils Scorpius, âgé de six ans, ne sortait presque jamais du Manoir. Je ne voulais pas l'exposer au Monde extérieur avant son entrée à Poudlard. Ma mère trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée, car il devait savoir de quoi le Monde était fait. Mais je lui racontais tout, je l'élevais moi-même, je lui racontais la vie, ses beautés, mais aussi ses difficultés. Et Scorpius avait déjà vécu une grande perte pour son âge. Il y a deux ans, Astoria, sa mère, était décédée d'une maladie héréditaire.

J'ébouriffai les doux cheveux blonds de Scorpius et pris sa main pour sortir du bureau. Nous prenions tous les jours le goûter ensemble. Ma mère et moi passons le plus de temps possible avec lui, c'est nous qui faisons son éducation. Nous avons un elfe de maison qui nous fait à manger, le linge et surtout, il joue avec Scorpius, qui l'adore. Je poussai la porte de la cuisine et acquiesçai.

\- Merci Anar.

\- A votre service, Maître Draco, répondit l'Elfe en s'inclinant avec respect.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Scorpius et tira les chaises avant de quitter la pièce. Je m'assis près de mon fils et observai la table.

\- Ça a l'air bon, hein, Scorpius ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et saisit un biscuit pour mordre dedans, affamé. Je souris et servis un jus de fruits à Scorpius.

\- Draco ?

Je relevai la tête.

\- Dans la cuisine, Mère.

Ma mère entra dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de sacs. Je me surprenais parfois à l'observer. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle était encore si droite et élégante, le visage pâle, mais une lumière s'était allumée dans ses yeux, le jour où elle avait pris ses valises pour quitter le manoir Malfoy. J'aimais à l'appeler la flamme des Black et à me dire que peut-être moi aussi j'avais une part de cette famille en moi, qui avait su engendrer des Hommes biens.

Bien plus courageuse que moi et plus forte, elle se rendait souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour voir du Monde, montrer qu'elle était toujours debout. C'était plus facile pour elle. Nombreux étaient ceux qui l'admirait pour la trahison dont elle avait gratifié Voldemort, si près du but. Ils lui souriaient avec reconnaissance, mais beaucoup ignoraient la vérité. Ma mère pensait depuis longtemps à s'enfuir, mon père aussi, mais il était bien trop lâche et fier. Ma mère ne l'avait pas fait pour Harry Potter. Elle l'avait fait par amour. Par amour pour moi.

\- Draco, je dois te raconter quelque chose, s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses sacs pour aller embrasser Scorpius sur le front.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se tourna vers moi, les mains sur la taille.

.

.

Hermione, les cheveux attachés en un chignon las, un jogging tombant sur la taille, faisait tournoyer avec sa baguette des oiseaux en papier. Assise sur le sol, elle riait. Rose, sa fille de six ans, essayait d'attraper les oiseaux, sautillant dans tous les sens. Appuyé contre les genoux de sa mère, Hugo, trois ans, applaudissait sa grande sœur. Le couple Weasley-Granger habitait une maison en plein Londres moldu. Hermione avait pris quelques jours de congés pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Et surtout pour réfléchir. Pendant douze ans, Ron, Harry et elle s'étaient battus pour reconstruire le Monde Sorcier. Un Monde qu'ils avaient perdu, mais aussi qu'ils souhaitaient améliorer. Longtemps au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, elle voulait s'essayer à autre chose. Kingsley croyait beaucoup en elle. Et puis, il y avait aussi…

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ron apparut à l'entrée du salon et tendit ses bras.

\- Papa est rentré !

Ses deux enfants se précipitèrent vers lui pour recevoir les nouvelles surprises qu'il cachait certainement dans ses poches. Ron avait attendu que les nouvelles règles concernant Azkaban soient mises en place par le Département de la Justice Magique pour quitter son poste au Ministère et rejoindre son frère George à la boutique Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Ron prit son fils dans ses bras et boitilla jusqu'à sa femme, Rose accrochée à sa jambe. A présent, Ron et Hermione aspiraient à veiller sur leurs enfants. Hermione sourit à son mari et le délivra de sa fille en la soulevant dans ses bras. Elle se pencha pour embrasser Ron.

\- Tu as vu Harry aujourd'hui ? Il est passé à la boutique ?

Ron se mordilla la lèvre et secoua la tête, désolé. Hermione soupira et démêla les cheveux de sa fille, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ron se racla la gorge.

\- Il a peut-être eu un empêchement…

\- Ron, arrête.

Le sorcier grimaça. Lorsque Hermione adoptait ce ton, il valait mieux ne pas discuter. Pendant sept ans, les sept premières années, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient survécu, plus que vécu. Ils avaient raconté leur histoire pour les historiens, ils avaient voyagé, ils s'étaient battus pour la mémoire de Rogue, ils avaient assisté à de nombreux procès, rédigé de nouvelles lois pour le Monde sorcier anglais, rendu hommage aux victimes de guerre. Puis l'année suivante, un nouveau souffle, un nouvel espoir les avait enveloppés. Ils s'étaient mariés, la même année Rose était née, Harry avait épousé Ginny. Et depuis quatre ans, Hermione se sentait enveloppée, aspirée, serrée dans un étau, un cauchemar. Parce que son meilleur ami, leur meilleur ami, n'avait cessé de s'effacer, de devenir toujours plus silencieux. Depuis un an maintenant, il était tout simplement absent et ils ne savaient plus où le trouver, comment le trouver, retrouver le Harry qu'ils connaissaient. Car celui qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, à présent, n'était pas Harry Potter.

.

.

Narcissa s'assit en face de son fils, tandis qu'il leur servait un café. Anar entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Maîtresse Narcissa, s'inclina-t-il en saisissant les sacs.

\- Poses-les dans ma chambre, je rangerais plus tard, demanda-t-elle précipitamment en faisant un geste de la main. Merci, murmura-t-elle à Draco en prenant la tasse entre ses mains. C'est bien chaud.

Fin aout, le vent se levait déjà, comme pour annoncer la rentrée prochaine. Draco regarda Scorpius. Plus que cinq ans. Draco se souvenait parfaitement de l'année de ses six ans et il était bien content que Scorpius ne connaisse pas la même.

\- Draco, tu m'écoutes ?

Il cligna des yeux et se reconcentra sur sa mère.

\- Oui, pardon.

Narcissa hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Lorsque je suis allée au Chemin de Traverse ce matin, j'ai croisé Pansy Parkinson. Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, d'ailleurs.

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. La famille de Pansy Parkinson, bien que famille de Sang-Pur, n'était pas pour autant une famille de Mangemorts. Peu de personnes de sa génération et serpentards, donc d'anciennes connaissances, étaient encore fréquentables. Mais sa mère espérait qu'ils se remarie un jour avec Pansy, qui avait toujours été une des ses amies et admiratrices. Non seulement, c'était bien trop tôt pour Draco. Il avait vraiment été profondément amoureux d'Astoria, la seule personne à qui il n'ait jamais donné autant d'amour. La personne qui lui avait donné tellement de tendresse qu'il avait baissé sa garde pour l'accueillir au creux de ses bras. Mais surtout, il ne souhaitait pas se remarier. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'amis, il échangeait simplement quelques lettres avec Pansy et Nott, dont le père était en prison. Il avait perdu la main pour ce qui était de garder une personne auprès de lui. Seule sa famille avait toute son attention. Il ne voulait pas d'une personne de plus.

\- Viens-en aux faits, Mère.

Narcissa se redressa et tapota sa cuillère sur le bord de sa tasse, avant de la poser sur la coupelle.

\- Pansy m'a invitée à boire un thé avec elle, alors nous nous sommes rendues dans l'allée des embrumes.

Tous les sorciers ayant été associés de quelque manière que ce soit à la magie noire évitaient d'être vus en présence les uns des autres. Certains rares paranoïaques pouvaient alerter la moitié des Aurors de Londres. L'allée des embrumes était aujourd'hui à l'abandon. Seul un café résistait à la vague de faillites et de fouilles qui avaient eu lieu dans ce quartier du chemin de Traverse. Draco ne se faisait pas d'illusion : le mal avait simplement été délogé et il résidait très certainement ailleurs.

Narcissa se pencha vers son fils.

\- Lorsque nous sommes entrées dans le café, un homme encapuchonné a quitté le bar et est passé à côté de nous pour quitter le café. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai vu, mais je crois bien que cet homme était Harry Potter.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Papa, j'ai fini.

Draco se racla la gorge et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Anar ?

L'Elfe apparut aux côtés de Scorpius dans un « pop » sonore. Scorpius sursauta et éclata de rire.

\- Maître Draco ?

\- Emmenez Scorpius dans sa chambre, s'il vous plait, je l'y rejoindrais plus tard.

L'Elfe hocha la tête et prit Scorpius par la main pour aller débarbouiller son visage plein de miettes. Draco croisa ses mains sur la table et secoua la tête.

\- Si cela avait été Potter, il t'aurait salué.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil et jaugea son fils.

\- Tu as perdu la mémoire de ces dernières années ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

Draco se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le Survivant. Sa dernière apparition publique remontait à six ans. Le jour de l'inauguration de Poudlard. Ce jour-là, il était accompagné des Weasley. Puis il avait quitté l'estrade après son discours et avait tourné le dos aux journalistes. Depuis ce jour, Harry Potter était devenu un véritable fantôme. Il était simplement visible au Ministère, puis de moins en moins. La presse s'est affolée évidemment. Pour les dix ans des évènements de Poudlard, l'école avait rouverte et une journée hommage avait été organisée. Mais Harry Potter n'était pas venu. La presse n'avait cessé de chercher à comprendre ce qui arrivait au Survivant. Draco n'avait fait que ricaner face à leurs théories toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Après tout, Harry Potter n'avait jamais caché détester être au centre de l'attention. Pour lui, c'était cela l'explication : il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix. Son absence du Monde sorcier avait secoué l'Angleterre. Puis c'était retombé. On vivait avec les nouvelles lois, le passé en tête, mais Harry Potter était redevenu un sorcier « comme les autres », à qui on accordait le calme pour se remettre de la guerre. On disait qu'il élevait ses enfants dans un grand manoir avec sa femme. Qu'il fallait attendre que l'un d'eux entre à Poudlard pour en savoir plus. D'autres disaient qu'il avait quitté le pays. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley fuyaient la Gazette comme la peste. Quant au Ministère, il avait refusé de donner la moindre information. Kingsley lui-même avait ordonné qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Et maintenant ? D'après sa mère, il se baladait tranquillement sur le chemin de Traverse ? Draco était surpris, mais après tout, il avait toujours dit que Potter était étrange.

\- Le visage de Harry Potter est connu par tous. C'est impossible, mère.

\- Je te dis ce que j'ai vu. Il ressemblait à Potter… sans lui ressembler. Il était amaigri, presque translucide.

Draco termina son café et se leva.

\- Je dois passer à l'hôtel, peux-tu monter voir Scorpius ?

Narcissa sourit à son fils et se leva. Elle contourna la table pour s'approcher de lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis fière de toi, mon fils.

Elle embrassa son front et sortit de la cuisine. Draco baissa les yeux, les joues rosies. Comme à chaque fois que sa mère lui disait « je t'aime ».


	4. De l'ombre et la lumière

Bonjour !

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Vive le réseau de la fac xD

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : De l'ombre et la lumière

 _Draco courait dans le Manoir en riant. Il avait une ficelle à la main qu'essayait d'attraper le chaton noir que sa mère lui avait ramené. Sa nourrice avait abandonné tout espoir de le rattraper, le petit garçon était déchaîné. Dobby s'inquiétait et se cachait les yeux pour ne pas voir le moment où le fils unique de Lucius Malfoy tomberait. Âgé de six ans, il vivait une vie paisible en compagnie de sa nourrice, de sa mère qui lui lisait une histoire chaque soir et de Dobby qui veillait à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Au détour d'un couloir, une porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur son père. Draco l'observa de ses petits yeux naïfs alors que le chaton détalait dans la direction opposée. Il l'observait, ce père froid, distant, absent de ses après-midis de jeux, des repas dans la cuisine, tout comme sa mère qui dînait dans la grande salle à manger avec son époux. Draco sourit et se jeta dans les jambes de Lucius. Lucius, une main posée sur la tête de son fils, l'interpella de sa voix trainante caractéristique d'un descendant Malfoy._

 _\- Draco, tiens-toi bien. Lâche-moi._

 _Comment réagirait un petit garçon à ce genre de propos ? Certainement comme lui, il pleurerait. Mais rares sont les pères qui se seraient comportés comme Lucius. Il le sermonna, plus ou moins doucement, avant de l'emmener à sa suite dans la pièce d'où il était sorti._

 _C'est dans ce bureau qu'avait commencé l'apprentissage de Draco, six ans, un âge beaucoup trop jeune pour de tels enseignements. Un âge où le seul souci devrait être de trouver de nouveaux copains et de nouveaux amusements, sortis de l'imagination._

 _Quatre ans plus tard, à l'aube de son entrée à Poudlard, Draco jouait beaucoup moins. Il « préférait » lire les livres que lui donnait son père, écoutait distraitement les histoires de sa mère, chassait le chat qui venait le déranger, méprisait la nourrice qui depuis son plus jeune âge veillait à son bien-être et à son épanouissement. Seules trois personnes retenaient encore son attention : Lucius, à qui il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil et vouait un respect sans faille. Un père qu'il craignait. Narcissa, autoritaire et impressionnante, mais intensément douce et protectrice. Et Dobby, du moins dès que ses parents étaient suffisamment loin._

 _Alors Draco avait caché derrière son visage impassible et ce sourire en coin insupportable, les derniers sentiments et espoirs de mener une adolescence normale, de se faire des amis qui ne seraient pas choisis par son père ou ne présenteraient pas un pedigree puissant et sombre, sombre comme son âme le devenait._

 _Hermione était absolument somptueuse. Ron la regardait s'avancer au bras de son père, les yeux brillants. La sorcière s'avançait jusqu'à l'autel, souriant à son futur mari. La robe fait main par Molly lui allait à merveille. C'était une robe noire, selon la tradition. Elle était parsemée de paillettes. Une longue traîne en voile noire était tenue par Teddy, alors âgé de huit ans et par Victoire Weasley, six ans. Ron déglutit et pensa au premier jour où Hermione s'était approchée de lui. Sa propre personne, venant tout droit du futur, lui aurait dit qu'il se marierait avec Miss Je-Sais-Tout, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Monsieur Granger prit la main de sa fille et la remit à Ron avec un hochement de tête. Hermione embrassa son père, puis serra la main de Ron pour le suivre jusqu'à l'autel, donnant sur les champs entourant le Terrier. La maison Familiale des Weasley avait été reconstruite. Les invités prirent place. Dans les premiers bancs se trouvait la famille Weasley et Granger. Teddy et Victoire rejoignirent leur famille dans les bancs. Teddy prit place auprès de son parrain, Harry Potter. Le Survivant ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux et se pencha à l'oreille de Ginny._

 _\- Que dirais-tu si l'on se mariait, nous aussi ?_

 _Ginny se tourna vivement vers lui et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de surprise._

 _\- Harry…_

 _Il lui adressa un sourire en coin et prit sa main pour enlacer leurs doigts. Il reporta son attention sur ses deux meilleurs amis qui scellaient leur amour._

 _\- Je prends ça pour un oui._

 _._

 _._

 _Draco avait les mains en avant pour rattraper son fils s'il venait à tomber. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard ému de sa femme. Les bras tendus, elle riait._

 _\- Viens Scorpius ! Viens voir maman !_

 _Le petit garçon mettait maladroitement un pied devant l'autre, tout sourire, pour rejoindre sa mère qui, à genoux, encourageait son fils. Il bascula dans ses bras et elle le serra contre elle en l'embrassant._

 _\- Bravo mon grand ! Mon fils, mon amour…_

 _Draco rejoignit la sorcière et serra sa taille, embrasant la joue de Scorpius._

 _\- Astoria…_

 _Elle lui sourit et caressa sa joue._

 _\- Je sais. Tu nous aimes._

 _\- Tellement… murmura Draco en embrassant le front de sa femme._

 _._

 _._

 _Hermione s'allongea sur le siège que lui indiquait la psychomage et croisa les mains sur ses yeux. Elle déglutit. Même si elle avait pris rendez-vous avec une psy de son propre chef, elle appréhendait. Elle parlerait de moments personnels, de douleurs enfouies au plus profonde de son cœur depuis toutes ces années. Elle craignait que le médecin ne respecte pas le secret médical._

 _\- Ne craignez rien, Mademoiselle Granger, vous pouvez me parler en toute sérénité._

 _Hermione enleva ses mains et se redressa._

 _\- Vous êtes une legilimens ?_

 _La sorcière lui adressa un sourire rassurant._

 _\- C'est une de mes capacités, oui. Mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux m'abstenir de pénétrer votre esprit._

 _Hermione hésita._

 _\- Je vous autorise à le faire, car j'ai du mal à me confier. Mais je vous défends de vous en servir contre moi._

 _\- Je ne ferais pas une chose pareille, Mademoiselle Granger. Je suis là pour vous aider._

 _Hermione hocha la tête et se rallongea. Son regard se posa sur le lustre et elle décida de se concentrer sur ses nombreuses pierres de verre._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. Même Ron ne comprend pas. Harry, je crois qu'il a compris, mais il se tait. On se tait tous, à propos de pleins de choses._

 _\- Continuez, l'encouragea le médecin, dont la plume griffonnait dans un carnet._

 _Hermione, les mains tremblantes, releva sa manche, laissant apparaître le mot Sang de Bourbe sur son bras._

 _\- Cela fait toujours aussi mal, déclara Hermione, une larme roulant sur sa joue. A l'intérieur, ça fait toujours aussi mal._

 _La psychomage ne dit rien, mais elle sut tous les horribles souvenirs qui revenaient à Hermione : le jour où Draco Malfoy lui avait donné cet horrible nom, la fois à la librairie, la torture de Bellatrix Lestrange…_

 _Hermione baissa sa manche et fixa son bras, déterminée._

 _\- Mais j'ai choisi de la garder. Pour ne jamais oublier le mal que peut faire la haine de ceux qui sont différents de nous, pour ne jamais oublier pourquoi nous devions gagner cette guerre, pour le Bien du plus grand nombre. Et peut-être aussi que je m'en servirais pour raconter à mes enfants ce qui s'est passé._

 _La psychomage croisa les bras sur ses genoux, sa plume mettant un point final à leur premier rendez-vous._

 _._

 _._

 _Narcissa se retourna vivement, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour retenir Scorpius qui courait maintenant vers la chambre de sa mère._

 _\- Scorpius, reviens ici !_

 _Elle se stoppa à l'entrée de la chambre d'Astoria. La jeune femme sourit à sa belle mère et leva doucement la main._

 _\- Laissez, Narcissa. Laissez-moi tous, je veux parler avec mon fils._

 _Narcissa gardait un visage impassible, mais dans sa tête, tout se bousculait. Son fils avait la chance de connaitre un mariage d'amour et dans peu de temps, Astoria les quitterait. Les cheveux d'Astoria étaient étalés de chaque côté de sa tête. Sa maladie faisait qu'ils étaient gris à présent, mais de fins filaments dorés résistaient. Son visage, pâle, semblait fait de porcelaine. Seules les traces bleues sous son regard marron trahissaient la fatigue et le mal qui la rongeait. Ses mains étaient translucides mais empreintes de douceur. Et ses lèvres, pleines, ne cessaient jamais de sourire. Les infirmières quittèrent la chambre et Narcissa tourna les talons à son tour._

 _Astoria se tourna vers son fils, déjà perché sur le lit. Elle écarta la couverture et il vint se blottir contre elle. Elle embrassa son front._

 _\- Scorpius, mon Scorpius… tu es si beau, si gentil…_

 _L'enfant frotta son nez dans le cou de sa mère. Sa peau était glacée, seules les lèvres posées sur son front brûlaient. Astoria caressa les cheveux blonds qui entouraient les épaules du petit garçon._

 _\- Papa prendra soin de toi. Toujours. Ta vie sera belle, malgré les difficultés, malgré le passé. Tu te feras des amis, Scorpius, tu rendras fier les gens qui t'aiment._

 _Elle ferma les yeux, une larme roulant sur sa joue._

 _\- Et tu connaitras l'amour, mon fils. Comme moi, comme ton père._

 _\- Maman…_

 _\- Scorpius…_

 _\- Scorpius ?_

 _Astoria essuya furtivement la larme sur sa joue et releva la tête. Draco, sur le pas de la porte, tendit la main vers son fils, un sourire triste sur les lèvres._

 _\- Scorpius, Anar va jouer avec toi, tu viens ?_

 _Le petit garçon, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, se leva et trottina jusqu'à l'Elfe qui disparut avec lui. Draco tira une chaise pour venir s'assoir auprès de sa femme. Il prit sa main et enlaça leurs doigts._

 _\- Astoria…_

 _\- Ne dis rien, Draco. La fin est proche, je le sais._

 _Il resserra les doigts délicats dans le creux de sa main et ferma les yeux._

 _\- Pourquoi, murmurait Draco en secouant doucement la tête. Pourquoi on veut nous séparer…_

 _Astoria caressa les cheveux de son mari de sa main libre._

 _\- Approche-toi…_

 _Il se coucha près d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille, le regard vissé aux yeux marrons. Elle sourit, caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse._

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _Il se mordit la lèvre et colla son front contre le sien._

 _\- Je te dois tellement, lui confia Draco, la gorge serrée. Tu m'as sauvé, Astoria. Tu m'as ramené à la vie. Comment est-ce que je suis censé survivre sans toi ?_

 _\- Tu prendras soin de Scorpius. Et il te rendra tout l'amour que tu lui donneras. Draco, je ne t'ai pas sauvé, j'ai fait ce que toute femme amoureuse aurait fait._

 _Il releva les yeux vers elle, une main posée sur sa joue. Les yeux de la sorcière étaient embués de larmes._

 _\- Je t'ai simplement aimé._

 _Il lui sourit, la rapprocha de lui et effleura ses lèvres._

 _\- Je t'aime, Astoria._

 _Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis au bout d'un moment qui parut arriver bien trop vite pour Draco, il sentit ses lèvres s'assécher et tiédir, la main posée sur sa nuque se décrisper, le cœur de la femme tant aimée s'arrêter…_


	5. Rédemption

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Vive le réseau de la fac xD

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Rédemption

Ginny sourit et embrassa la joue de sa mère. Molly attrapa ses mains, les serra, et contempla sa fille. Ginny était éblouissante, absolument somptueuse dans cette robe de soie bleu nuit. Cela lui seyait davantage que la tenue de Quidditch qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était joueuse, pensa sa mère. Sa carrière s'était terminée tout récemment. Cela lui allait aussi beaucoup mieux que les tailleurs qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle était responsable éditoriale de la rubrique Quidditch et sport à _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

\- Tu es si belle, ma fille.

\- Merci maman, sourit la sorcière.

\- C'est lui qui t'a offert cette robe ? Elle est… incroyable !

Ginny lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Je crois qu'il compte t'en offrir une également.

Le sourire de Molly se crispa.

\- Je ne sais pas, Ginny-

\- Maman. On n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'argent. Cet argent-là, il le met au service des personnes qu'il aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il est temps de nous faire plaisir, non ?

Molly soupira et baissa les yeux. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau sa fille, Ginny s'était rapprochée de la cheminée et attendait quelque chose, comme un signal. Molly se rapprocha et caressant son épaule avec douceur, elle lui dit :

\- Allez, va. Ton amoureux t'attend.

Ginny entra dans la cheminée et disparut.

.

.

Kingsley se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil et se frotta les yeux. Il bailla et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà couché, le ciel avait pris une teinte bleue foncée. La journée avait été longue. Il se ressaisit et passa son regard sur son bureau. Fini pour aujourd'hui, il pouvait rentrer. Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez, grogna-t-il.

Un sorcier entra dans son bureau, des dossiers dans les bras, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, le chef du bureau des Aurors est là.

\- Ha !

Kingsley se leva, le sourire retrouvé.

\- Faites-le entrer.

.

.

Narcissa, le regard fixé sur l'étagère devant elle, était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la vision qu'elle avait eu du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Car malgré ce que lui disait son fils, elle était persuadée que c'était bien Harry Potter qu'elle avait vu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle fronçait les sourcils, soucieuse. Pourtant il n'avait plus rien du fils Potter aux yeux verts de Lily Evans. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les voir souvent ces yeux, mais c'était, comme beaucoup, ce qui lui restait d'elle. Et c'était pour cette même raison qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry Potter. Car si elle était persuadée de l'avoir vu il y a une semaine, elle n'avait pas retrouvé l'éclat des yeux jade. Elle souhaitait l'aider, comme il l'avait fait pour elle et sa famille. Oui, contrairement à Narcissa qui avait agi uniquement dans le but de sauver _son_ fils, Harry Potter agissait pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

Narcissa sursauta lorsqu'on tira sur sa robe. Scorpius piétinait à ses côtés, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

\- Grand-mère, allez, choisis une histoire s'il te plaît !

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de la sorcière, puis elle prit un livre et suivit Scorpius jusqu'à son lit pour le border.

.

.

Hermione tapait du pied. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, elle en sortit, salua rapidement les personnes qu'elle croisait et monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Arrivée devant la porte, elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, puis toqua. La voix de Kingsley lui répondit et elle entra.

\- Kingsley, l'apostropha-t-elle en se plantant devant le bureau, les bras croisés. Je suis en congé et je vous avais dit avoir besoin de réfléchir à-

L'ancienne Gryffondor stoppa ses reproches. Kingsley semblait encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas relevé la tête à son entrée et se frottait l'arête du nez en marmonnant.

\- Kingsley ? murmura Hermione en s'approchant, soucieuse. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le ministre se redressa sur son fauteuil, se racla la gorge et l'invita à s'assoir.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

.

.

Draco sourit à Pansy et trinqua avec elle. Sa mère l'avait poussé à sortir, pour une fois, à profiter de la vie. Profiter de la vie… Ces mots sonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles. Il avait été élevé… non, formater par Lucius Malfoy pour devenir comme lui, suivre son comportement à la lettre, alors ses notions de profiter de la vie étaient quelques peu réduites. Heureusement qu'il avait fait la rencontre d'Astoria. C'était d'ailleurs leur décision de mariage qui avait fait craquer Narcissa.

La famille Greengrass, bien qu'une famille de Sang Pur, n'était pas aussi catégorique sur les Sang Mêlés, ou même les Nés Moldus. Et particulièrement Astoria. Quelque chose s'était brisé chez Draco lorsque leur procès avait eu lieu, il avait voulu rompre avec tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, autant que possible, autant qu'il lui restait un semblant de l'enfant qu'il était à ses six ans… Il se souvenait de l'horreur, du retour de Voldemort. Personne ne croyait Potter, mais lui, il savait. Il savait qu'il disait vrai, que Voldemort était de retour. Il le savait, car il n'avait jamais été aussi proche du mal que ces années-là. Et son père, lâche, terrorisé, fuyant ses idéaux qui ne lui paraissaient plus si idéaux que ça, avait gardé la queue entre les jambes pendant le procès pour montrer les dents de plus belle plus tard. Lorsque Draco avait annoncé son mariage avec Astoria, Lucius s'y était opposé. La famille Greengrass ne lui convenait pas, son choix d'épouse, qui donnerait assurément naissance à un héritier, ne lui convenait pas. Si Draco s'était déjà soulevé contre son père depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans une telle colère. Elle avait demandé le divorce aussitôt, puis avait quitté le manoir pour vivre avec son fils et sa belle-fille. Le mariage avait eu lieu chez Daphnée Greengrass.

Avec Astoria, Draco s'était senti renaître. Cela avait pris du temps, mais la jeune femme avait su l'apprivoiser, trouver en lui ce qui restait de lumineux. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui.

Astoria…

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Dray.

Draco sursauta et se retrouva plongé dans le regard chocolat de Pansy. Elle souriait, amusée.

\- Excuse-moi, Pansy, dit-il en secouant la tête. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Ça, j'ai vu, répondit-elle en riant. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe comme ça ?

\- Beaucoup trop de choses, souffla l'ancien Serpentard en faisant tourner son whisky Pur Feu entre ses doigts.

\- Tu as… plus précis ? insista la sorcière.

\- Mon incapacité à profiter de la vie, par exemple, ricana Draco.

\- Nous y voilà, grogna Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. Deux autres whiskys Pur Feu, commanda-t-elle avant de se pencher sur Draco.

Elle releva son menton de force.

\- Tu crois pas que t'as assez payé, non ? Ton enfance, ton adolescence, ton père en prison, Astoria. Merde, je crois que y a prescription, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que t'as aussi le droit d'être heureux, bordel ?

Draco ne se dégagea pas, mais adressa à Pansy un regard sévère. Elle baissa les yeux en soupirant et lorsqu'elle les releva vers lui, elle caressa sa joue.

\- Je peux t'aider à profiter de la vie, moi, si tu veux, lui susurra-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

La voilà. Pansy donnait toujours une image extrêmement dure d'elle. Tout le monde le disait à Poudlard, même à Serpentard. Sauf les garçons, comme Draco, qui avaient un jour serré son corps nu dans leurs bras. Pansy savait se montrer féminine et sensuelle, oui, très sensuelle. Son carré d'adolescente s'était transformé en un carré plongeant brillant, très propre. Elle n'avait plus de frange, ce qui illuminait son visage.

Et à ce moment, Draco hésita réellement à s'abandonner à cette peau, ce doux parfum, ce désir sauvage qui enflammait le corps de Pansy lorsqu'il mordait la peau entre son épaule et son cou.

\- Pansy…

Le serveur apporta les deux whiskys et Draco en profita pour s'écarter. Il leva le whisky devant lui et adressa un sourire enjôleur à son amie.

\- Voyons où la soirée va nous mener.

.

.

George sursauta et se pencha en arrière pour voir qui venait d'entrer par la porte arrière de la boutique, à une heure si tardive. Normalement, cela ne pouvait qu'être…

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron en se rapprochant d'elle. Promis, pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui ai gavé les enfants de sucreries, va plutôt te plaindre à leur oncle !

George grogna quelque chose, mais les rires des enfants couvraient sa voix. Hermione posa une main sur le torse de son mari, l'air grave.

\- Ron, il faut qu'on rentre. Je dois te parler, c'est important.

Ron reconnu le ton alerte de Hermione. Il l'avait bien trop entendu, ce ton-là, et il n'annonçait jamais un simple problème de linge, de vaisselle pas faite, ou quoi que ce soit… C'était le ton qu'elle employait depuis toujours quand quelque chose de grave était arrivé ou menaçait de se produire.

\- Pourquoi Kingsley voulait te voir ? Hermione.

La sorcière prit sa main.

\- J'aimerais que les enfants dorment chez George et Angelina ce soir.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- D'accord…

\- Ton meilleur ami ne va pas bien, Ron. Cette fois, c'est trop.

* * *

ATTENTION : J'attire votre attention sur la publication également du prologue ! Oui, oui, je l'avais oublié... Alors que c'est ce que je préfère xD


	6. Cauchemars

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Vive le réseau de la fac xD

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Cauchemars**

 _Hermione chercha la main de Harry et la serra avec force. Le Survivant leva les yeux vers le ciel. Un doux soleil les réchauffait, tentait de réchauffer leur cœur en deuil. Hermione esquissa même un sourire et se dit que c'était Fred, fidèle à lui-même, à sa bonne humeur, qui leur envoyait ses rayons de lumière. Hermione sentit Harry lâcher sa main et elle vit Ginny courir dans leur direction pour se jeter dans les bras de Harry. Il la serra contre lui, embrassa sa joue baignée de larmes et la réconforta autant qu'il en était capable. Hermione s'éloigna légèrement et observa Ron déposer une rose sur le cercueil de son frère tombé pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Il murmura quelques mots, puis se dirigea vers Hermione. Il fixa ses yeux jusqu'à arriver devant elle, et là, s'assit au sol, tremblant. Hermione s'assit près de lui et il se serra immédiatement contre elle. Elle embrassa ses cheveux, serrant fort ses épaules contre elle._

 _George s'avança en dernier jusqu'à la tombe. Molly, serrée dans les bras d'Arthur, se retenait de le rejoindre. C'était leur moment, c'était son frère, son frère jumeau, son associé, son meilleur ami. Une part de lui._

 _._

 _._

 _Ron tournait sa plume entre ses doigts d'un air distrait. Distrait n'était pas réellement le mot, mais il était vrai qu'il se sentait un peu perdu, pas vraiment à sa place autour de cette table. Il releva la tête : à sa droite, le chef du bureau des Aurors lui-même, Harry Potter. En bout de table, Kingsley Shackelbolt, le tout récent nouveau Ministre de la magie. Autour d'eux, le chef de la Brigade de police magique, celui des usages abusifs de la magie, celui du détournement de l'artisanat moldu, celui du bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection, et enfin un représentant des services administratifs du Magenmagot. Tous faisant partie du Département de la Justice magique. Il y avait donc forcément son directeur, mais pas que : il y avait les Directeurs du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques (donc Hermione Granger), du Département de la coopération magique internationale, du Département des transports magiques, du Département des jeux et sports magiques et du Département des Mystères._

 _Ron grimaça en pensant à tous les journalistes qui les attendaient dehors, tels des vautours. Et s'il y avait toutes ces personnes importantes et les journalistes à l'affut, c'était parce que l'enjeu de cette réunion était de taille et engendrait de nombreux conflits : la règlementation de la prison d'Azkaban. D'une part, il y avait ceux contre les Détraqueurs, ceux qui étaient pour réguler Azkaban, pour éviter les erreurs commises par le passé, comme l'envoi de prisonniers sans procès, comme cela avait été le cas pour Sirius Black, ceux pour une justice modérée. D'autre part, il y avait ceux que Hermione appelait les haineux : ceux qui voulaient faire payer les Mangemorts, les partisans de Voldemort, autant que le Bien avait souffert. Ceux qui étaient aveuglés par leur colère et leur douleur. Ceux qui voulaient que le baiser du Détraqueur soit donné à tous les Mangemorts actuellement en prison. Ron n'était encore aujourd'hui pas sûr de quel côté il se trouvait. Par exemple, il était sûr qu'il se délecterait du moment où l'âme d'Augustus Rookwood quitterait son corps._

 _Ron sursauta violemment lorsque Harry se leva brusquement et que sa chaise bascula en arrière. Kingsley fronça les sourcils et serra son bras._

 _\- Potter…_

 _\- Vous ne comprenez donc rien… Vous voulez être comme eux ? Des assassins ?!_

 _Ron retint un gémissement et se recula légèrement._

 _\- La haine ne résout rien, elle n'a jamais rien résolu, vous le savez autant que moi ! Vous faites preuve d'orgueil et de fierté mal placée ! Vous pensez que cela changera quelque chose de les détruire ? Que cela vous ramènera les personnes aimées ?_

 _Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Harry était plus en colère que jamais._

 _\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils sont, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'horreur que c'est de se retrouver impuissant face à un Détraqueur. Vous ne le savez pas ! s'écria Harry en tapant du plat de la main sur la table._

 _Sa respiration était sifflante. Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le vert de ses yeux n'avait plus rien d'envoûtant._

 _\- Moi, je sais. Sirius Black le savait. Et personne ne mérite ça. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est les Détraqueurs qui attaquent que vous n'êtes pas des meurtriers._

 _Le Directeur du Département des Mystères essaya de répliquer, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps._

 _\- Vous le savez, un Détraqueur, c'est pire que la mort. Il dévore tout l'amour autour de vous. Ils dévorent votre âme._

 _Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard de Harry. Il se racla la gorge et se rassit doucement._

 _\- Les Détraqueurs n'ont pas hésité à s'allier à Voldemort. Je propose l'exil. Immédiat._

 _Ron expira. Il lui semblait qu'il avait retenu sa respiration durant une éternité. Une heure et demi plus tard, des Aurors étaient envoyés à Azkaban et à la recherche des Détraqueurs qui avaient fui._

 _._

 _._

 _Draco, allongé dans son lit, ne releva pas la tête de son livre lorsqu'Astoria entra dans la chambre. Leur chambre. C'était la première nuit qu'elle passait au Manoir. La jeune femme sourit et s'assit doucement à ses côtés. Elle le sentit se raidir, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle allongea ses jambes près de lui. Lorsque Draco sentit la longue chemise de nuit de sa femme frôler ses chevilles, il s'écarta. Astoria n'en montra rien, mais elle s'inquiétait pour son mari. Il avait été extrêmement difficile pour lui de la demander en mariage, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé la première fois. C'était toujours elle qui faisait un geste vers lui. Draco était froid, effrayé, méfiant. Elle devait contrôler ses moindres gestes, éviter certaines parties de son corps, certains sujets, même certains mots. Mais elle savait lire en lui, lire dans ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait. C'était des actes qui le lui prouvaient : comme lorsqu'il lui tenait la porte, lorsqu'il se penchait au-dessus d'elle lorsqu'elle lisait, son coup d'œil lorsqu'elle remuait dans un chaudron pour vérifier qu'elle ne se brûle pas, sa main qui passait devant elle avant de traverser la route. Et surtout, il avait concrétisé ce projet de mariage malgré son père. Il ne la caressait pas, il l'embrassait chastement mais tendrement, il ne prenait pas sa main, mais posait une main dans son dos. Dans la nuit, il se collait parfois à elle, mais ses cauchemars le réveillaient brusquement. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas encore consumé leur amour. Astoria l'apprivoisait, pansait ses blessures avec patience, douceur, amour._

 _Elle tendit la main et saisit le livre de Draco. Il tendit la main pour le récupérer, sans grande conviction._

 _\- Astoria, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, maugréa-t-il._

 _Elle laissa le livre tomber par terre, sans quitter les yeux gris. Finalement, Draco la regarda, sans bouger. Elle attendit que son regard s'adoucisse pour tendre la main vers sa joue. Il attrapa immédiatement son poignet. Elle ne cilla pas. Il serrait fort, Draco était impulsif. Mais elle ne lui faisait jamais de reproches concernant sa violence. Draco luttait contre sa colère, les fantômes du passé. Il luttait contre le mal qu'il avait fait, alors elle ne disait rien. Elle était là pour veiller sur lui, pour l'aimer. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

 _\- Draco… souffla-t-elle._

 _Il ne lâcha pas son poignet, mais se rallongea contre son oreiller. Elle posa son bras autour de lui, le poignet toujours prisonnier. Draco haleta. Il le savait. Il avait beau la stopper, essayer de la tenir à distance, cela ne l'empêchait pas de franchir ses barrières. Elle avait un don. A présent, c'était même lui qui la retenait au-dessus de lui. Il lui suffisait de lâcher le poignet pour qu'elle puisse s'écarter. Mais elle ne le ferait pas, il le savait._

 _\- Je ne te force à rien, tu sais, murmura-t-elle._

 _Draco hocha la tête. Astoria lui sourit._

 _\- Je t'aime, Draco._

 _L'ancien Serpentard esquissa un sourire en coin. Astoria était très concentrée. La main qui retenait son poignet arborait toujours la marque des Ténèbres. Un regard, un simple coup d'œil dans cette direction bloquerait immédiatement l'homme qu'elle aimait._

 _\- Je te propose quelque chose : j'essaye différents gestes et au moindre regard, au moindre geste, au moindre refus, je m'écarte immédiatement. D'accord ?_

 _Draco acquiesça en grinçant des dents. Astoria posa son autre main près de sa tête et caressa légèrement ses cheveux. Elle se mit au-dessus de lui et le sentit se raidir. C'était délicat. Si Draco n'aimait pas se sentir dominé, il ne prendrait jamais d'initiative. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix. Elle tira légèrement sur son poignet, mais il ne lâcha pas prise. C'était une sécurité. Astoria s'équilibra comme elle le put et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle descendit ensuite sa main jusqu'à celle de Draco et l'emmena jusqu'à son visage. Elle enlaça leurs doigts et à sa grande surprise, Draco les serra. Encouragée par cette réaction, elle approcha doucement son visage de celui de Draco. Elle ne craignait pas le refus, Draco ne lui refusait jamais un baiser. Elle scella leurs lèvres et se baissa légèrement pour s'allonger sur lui. C'est là qu'elle sentit la pression sur son poignet s'accentuer et Draco la repoussa de son autre main. Astoria ne laissa pas paraître sa déception et retourna se coucher à côté de Draco. Elle lui sourit. Draco la fixait toujours._

 _\- Ça ne fait rien, tu sais. On a le temps…_

 _Elle sourit davantage encore et monta la couverture sur eux. D'un coup de baguette, elle éteignit les lumières et lui tourna le dos._

 _\- Bonne nuit, Draco._

 _Elle ferma les yeux avec force pour retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Il lui arrivait même de se demander s'ils avançaient vraiment, s'ils progressaient. Mais elle savait qu'elle y arriverait, elle le désirait plus que tout. Cela faisait juste mal de temps en temps._

 _Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant une main se poser sur sa taille. Elle retint sa respiration et sentit la chaleur de Draco contre son dos. Doucement, il descendit sa main sur ses hanches et serra sa chemise de nuit entre ses doigts, relevant le vêtement._

 _\- Astoria…_

 _La sorcière se retourna légèrement au son plaintif de son mari. Les yeux gris étaient perlés de larmes. Il s'approcha, hésitant, et enfouit son visage dans son cou._

 _\- Je… je t'aime tellement, Astoria…_

 _La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et se retourna complètement. Elle tendit les bras et Draco s'y réfugia. Il tremblait, mais Astoria n'aurait su dire pourquoi. De peur ? De chagrin ? A cause de l'énorme effort qu'il venait de faire pour elle ? Astoria cligna des yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle posa ses lèvres sur le front de Draco et il releva la tête. Il baissa ses yeux sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Astoria soupira d'aise et serra davantage les épaules tremblantes contre elle. Draco serra ses doigts sur ses hanches et approfondit leur baiser. Astoria y ressentait toute sa détresse, son amour… son désir. Elle écarta les jambes et Draco vint s'y placer. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement. Astoria plongea une main dans les cheveux blonds d'une douceur incroyable et Draco gémit. Elle ferma les yeux et se cambra lorsque Draco descendit ses lèvres dans son cou._

 _\- Astoria… j'ai envie de toi._

 _Elle rêvait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Draco était sien._

* * *

Voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé ;)

Réponse à amlou : Je ne dis jamais combien il y a de chapitre, afin de préserver le suspens et l'avancement de ma fivtion, je trouve ça plus jouissif pour moi aussi x) Oui, l'écriture de la fiction est terminée et comme dit dans la présentation de la fiction, je posterais une fois par semaine, le mercredi :) Merci pour ton commentaire !


	7. Sensualité et obscurité

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Vive le réseau de la fac xD Bientôt j'aurais internet chez moi alors plus besoin de poster clandestinement pendant le cours !

Je poste exceptionnellement aujourd'hui car demain justement je ne serais pas à la fac :)

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Sensualité et obscurité**

Angelina ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Ron d'entrer.

\- Salut, Ron.

\- Salut Angelina, répondit l'ancien Auror, les sourcils froncés.

\- Les petits sont dans le salon avec George, ajouta la sorcière en retournant dans la cuisine avec ses enfants, n'ayant pas noté l'air préoccupé de Ron.

Ron entra dans le salon et sa fille se jeta immédiatement dans ses jambes.

\- Ah, Rose, doucement !

George, Hugo sur les épaules, se rapprocha de son frère, les sourcils haussés.

\- Cool, frangin. Je les ai peut-être un peu excités, mais c'est marrant.

Ron adressa un sourire forcé à son frère aîné et tendit les bras pour prendre Hugo.

\- Merci de les avoir gardés. On se voit dimanche chez maman ?

Alors que Ron tournait déjà les talons, poussant gentiment sa fille d'une main dans le dos, George le retint par l'épaule.

\- Tout va bien ? T'as l'air préoccupé.

Ron serra sa main et esquissa un sourire.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave. On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ?

\- C'est Harry, c'est ça ? grogna George dont les traits s'assombrirent.

Ron se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Ne dis rien à Ginny, c'est clair ?

Il s'en alla, n'attendant pas la réponse de son frère, qui n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'obéir.

.

.

Draco s'étira en soupirant d'aise. Il sentait les rayons du soleil sur lui mais refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était trop bon de traîner au lit. Pas de gueule de bois, cela voulait dire que…

Il sursauta légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Collée contre lui, Pansy dormait encore. Draco se passa une main sur le visage en grognant et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel. Vu le bruit à l'extérieur, ils se trouvaient en plein Londres Moldu. Seigneur, cela lui revenait. Légèrement éméchés, mais surtout espiègles et enjôleurs, Pansy et lui avaient cherché un endroit pour consumer leur désir. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que passer de l'autre côté était plus prudent pour eux, pour leur intimité. Draco regarda Pansy et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Oh oui, il avait recouché avec Pansy, totalement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il ferma les yeux, repensant à la nuit passée, et sourit. Cela avait été si bon de lâcher prise, de succomber à ce corps parfumé, de la faire crier et de crier lui aussi son plaisir. Cela avait été purement et durement sexuel. Le sexe n'impliquait aucun geste tendre, aucun sentiment, du moins avec Pansy. S'il lui arrivait de se montrer douce, ce n'était pas vraiment son cas et ce n'était pas ce que la jeune femme désirait. Comme elle disait : « Si c'était de l'amour que je cherchais, je m'enchaînerai à un homme ».

Draco rouvrit les yeux et la main toujours dans les cheveux de Pansy, il prit conscience qu'elle le fixait. Elle souriait, ses yeux marrons plongés dans les siens.

\- Alors, Dray, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

L'héritier Malfoy sourit en coin. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Pansy et la colla brusquement contre son corps. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je crois sentir que tu aimerais un bis…

Draco sourit de plus belle. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son amie et celle-ci ondula ses hanches contre l'érection matinale de Draco. Le jeune homme haleta et déplaçant ses mains sur les fesses de Pansy, il accentua la pression. La jeune femme n'y tenant plus, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et attrapa un préservatif dans sa trousse posée sur la table de nuit. Elle le mit à Draco, puis s'empala dessus. Draco se cambra et entama rapidement de longs et profonds va-et-vient. Pansy pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, un sourire d'extase sur les lèvres. Elle sentit une chaleur délicieuse monter dans son bas ventre et plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de Draco, elle poussa un dernier cri de jouissance. Draco accéléra ses mouvements et les mains enserrant ses hanches, il sentit l'orgasme s'emparer de lui. Essoufflée, Pansy se laissa tomber à côté de lui en riant, le souffle court.

\- C'était rapide, mais… intense.

\- Comme toujours avec toi, Pansy, lui répondit Draco en jetant le préservatif au sol.

Pansy se rapprocha de lui et embrassa doucement son torse.

\- Waouh, un compliment ? C'est bien, Draco, on progresse.

Draco claqua sa langue contre son palet.

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, ricana-t-il.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et entendit Big Ben sonner.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Scorpius m'attend.

Pansy hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le dos pour s'étirer.

\- Va à la douche en premier, ta mère reconnaitrait mon parfum entre mille tant elle l'aime.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se leva en marmonnant.

\- Eh Draco.

Le blond se retourna, un sourcil haussé. Pansy roula sur le dos en lui lançant un regard taquin.

\- Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

Draco grogna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna.

\- Pansy ?

\- Oui, chéri ?

Il sourit.

\- Un de ces jours, ce serait bien que tu dînes au manoir.

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir, sourit Pansy.

\- A moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant que Draco n'aille se préparer.

.

.

Hermione lança un dernier baiser à ses enfants et rejoignit Ron au coin de la rue.

\- Mes parents ne poseront pas de questions.

Ron hocha la tête.

\- C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr.

Hermione se mordait la lèvre. Son mari posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Et maintenant ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Maintenant, on va là-bas.

Ron grimaça.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Hermione se mit à faire de grands gestes, exaspérée.

\- Ron, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, à moi, d'avoir encore à gérer des trucs pareils qui nous forcent à cacher des choses, à mentir ? Moi aussi je rêvais d'une vie simple, une vie simplement magique après la guerre.

\- Arrête de me crier dessus, s'exclama Ron en tournant les talons. Je réfléchissais juste à voix haute, je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être essayer autre chose avant. C'est pas facile pour moi non plus ! Peut-être même encore moins que pour toi !

Hermione rattrapa Ron et caressa son torse, les yeux baissés.

\- Je sais…

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Ecoute, la dernière fois qu'on a vu Harry, c'était pour son anniversaire. On est le vendredi 28 août : ça veut dire qu'on a deux jours pour espérer changer les choses. C'est tout ce que nous laisse Kingsley. Deux jours. On sait que Ginny n'est pas à la maison cet après-midi, c'est donc le moment où jamais.

Hermione s'écarta de quelques pas et transplana.

\- La maison, ricana Ron avant de transplaner à son tour.

.

.

Draco entra à l'intérieur du Manoir et fut accueilli par Anar qui lui tendit un plateau, tout sourire.

\- Bon retour à la maison, Maître. Votre café.

Draco remercia son Elfe et prit le café en espérant qu'Anar soit le seul qui l'ait entendu rentrer.

\- Draco Malfoy, je veux tout savoir !

 _Eh merde._ Draco se tourna vers l'escalier pour y voir descendre sa mère, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

\- Comment s'est déroulée ta soirée avec Pansy ? demanda Narcissa en saisissant le bras libre de son fils.

Draco, sa mère accrochée à lui, se rendit dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée.

\- Mère, que veux-tu exactement savoir ?

Les yeux de Narcissa brillaient.

\- Je veux savoir si tu as passé une douce soirée aux côtés de ma chère Pansy.

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse.

\- J'ai passé une très agréable soirée avec Pansy, oui.

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne tenait pas en place. Elle finit par donner un coup dans l'épaule de son fils qui se tourna vers elle, agacé.

\- Dis-moi en plus, Draco !

Le jeune homme se leva, exaspéré.

\- Mère, ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde en rien, car oui, ce que je partage avec Pansy, c'est une sincère amitié et des nuits de plaisir de temps en temps, rien de plus.

Il grogna, en ayant déjà dit trop à son goût.

\- Je ne me remarierais pas, mère. Pas avec Pansy. Ni avec personne d'autre. Je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un comme j'ai aimé Astoria.

Il contourna sa mère pour quitter la pièce.

\- Je vais voir Scorpius.

Narcissa le regarda partir en soupirant.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'oublier l'amour de ta vie, simplement de ne pas t'oublier toi, à nouveau.

.

.

Hermione et Ron levèrent les yeux face à l'immense bâtisse. Ron grimaça et regarda autour d'eux. Le manoir de Harry Potter était perdu au milieu de la plaine, sur une colline. Des sortilèges le protégeait de la vue des Moldus, mais également de la plupart des sorciers. Seuls ceux qui savaient pouvaient le trouver. Ainsi, le nombre de personnes à pouvoir trouver Harry Potter était restreint : la famille Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley. Mais seuls Kingsley, Molly, Ron et Hermione s'aventuraient encore sur la propriété. Ils s'approchèrent de la grille entourant le terrain, qui s'ouvrit à leur approche, et purent traverser le mur magique, ce que ne pouvaient pas ceux qui n'étaient pas invités à entrer. Hermione prit la main de Ron et lui lança un regard mal assuré. Aucun d'eux n'aimait venir ici. Cet endroit… ne ressemblait pas à Harry. Il leur paraissait toujours plus sinistre. Ils montèrent les marches menant à l'immense porte de bois et Hermione prit le heurtoir doré pour annoncer leur venue. Une Elfe vint ouvrir la porte. Elle adressa un sourire accueillant au couple Weasley-Granger.

\- Bienvenue Monsieur Ron, bienvenue Mademoiselle Hermione.

\- Bonjour Laurelin, la salua Hermione.

Elle détestait toujours l'idée que les sorciers puissent avoir des Elfes de maison à leur service. Encore plus qu'Harry lui-même en aient à son service. Car Laurelin n'était pas la seule. Heureusement, le travail qu'elle avait fourni au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques avait permis que les Elfes de maison soit traités comme des êtres vivants à part entière et que leur travail soit rémunéré.

\- Maître Harry Potter ne vous attendait pas, fit-elle remarquer poliment.

\- Peux-tu lui annoncer notre venue, s'il te plait ? demanda la sorcière.

Laurelin rougit, puis hocha la tête, invitant le couple à entrer. Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans l'immense manoir. Il n'avait rien de lumineux, de tape à l'œil, sinon par sa grandeur. En réalité, il était surtout très grand, trop grand. Ron frissonna. Ce manoir n'avait rien d'accueillant, il ne respirait pas la joie, davantage la solitude. Ron pensa à Ginny…

Hermione fit quelques pas. Un immense escalier de bois faisait face à la porte d'entrée. De chaque côté, deux fenêtres extrêmement hautes qui ne suffisaient pas à éclairer la pièce. Hermione prit sa baguette pour allumer le lustre, mais des pas la stoppèrent. Sur la droite, à l'entrée d'une pièce, Harry apparut, caché dans l'ombre.


	8. Justice

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Enfin, j'ai internet ! Du coup, l'heure de publication dépendra du travail que j'ai mais ce sera toujours le mercredi ;)

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Justice**

 _Draco et Narcissa trébuchèrent lorsqu'on les emmena dans les bancs des accusés. Leur jugement allait précéder celui de Lucius Malfoy. L'homme était déjà là, lui aussi, dans une cage entourée de piques. De nombreux journalistes prenaient des photos. Le Ministère n'avait pas jugé utile de les tenir à l'écart. Harry Potter, assis dans le banc des témoins, fronçait les sourcils, agacé. Le juge se racla la gorge et fit taire les journalistes qui s'assirent, à l'affut._

 _\- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour le jugement de Lucius, Narcissa et Draco Malfoy. Que plaidez-vous ?_

 _\- Coupable, dit Narcissa, droite et le visage fermé._

 _\- Coupable, répondit son mari, d'une voix tremblotante._

 _\- Coupable._

 _Harry haussa les sourcils, sincèrement surpris. Draco plaidait coupable ? Il avouait avoir fait du mal autour de lui ? Cela ne pouvait qu'être ça. La souffrance._

 _\- Bien, ça nous fera gagner du temps, marmonna le juge. Nous allons commencer par Narcissa Malfoy. J'aimerais que vous ameniez Draco Malfoy à la barre._

 _Draco fut emmené jusqu'à la barre._

 _\- Draco Malfoy, pouvez-vous nous parler de votre mère ?_

 _Il acquiesça et inspira profondément._

 _\- C'est une mère douce et attentionnée. Elle s'est toujours souciée de mon bien-être, cela a toujours été sa priorité._

 _\- Vous faire Mangemort faisait-il partie de son éducation exemplaire ?_

 _Draco ferma les yeux._

 _\- Elle n'avait pas le choix._

 _\- On a toujours le choix._

 _\- Nous croyions, enfin… Nous pensions croire en ce que défendait le S- Voldemort, dit-il dans un frisson. Ma mère a compris le danger et a essayé de me protéger en demandant à Severus Rogue de veiller sur moi._

 _\- Elle a demandé au bras droit de Lord Voldemort de veiller sur vous ? Quelle merveilleuse idée._

 _Harry se leva._

 _\- Votre Honneur, j'aimerais intervenir sur ce point._

 _\- Plus tard, Monsieur Potter, plus tard._

 _\- Non, c'est important que je m'exprime tout de suite, pour que vous compreniez ce que va défendre Draco Malfoy. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Severus Rogue était un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour que Bellatrix Lestrange et Voldemort continuent de lui faire confiance, il n'avait d'autre choix que de passer le Serment Inviolable avec Narcissa Malfoy._

 _Le juge acquiesça._

 _\- Bien, continuez Monsieur Malfoy._

 _Le brun se rassit doucement sans détourner le regard de Draco._

 _\- Mes parents et moi sommes partis pour nous protéger. Nous savions qu'Harry Potter était proche de remporter la guerre. J'ai compris que mes parents voulaient partir._

 _\- Prendre la fuite plutôt, hmm ? Essayer d'éviter la prison. Comment avez-vous compris cela ? demanda le juge, sceptique._

 _\- Leur… regard._

 _\- C'est un peu léger, Monsieur Malfoy. Quelque chose à ajouter ?_

 _Il secoua la tête._

 _\- Bien. Qu'on amène Narcissa Malfoy à la barre. Monsieur Potter, je vous invite également à y venir._

 _Harry se plaça face à Narcissa. Il allait faire tout son possible pour elle._

 _\- Narcissa Malfoy, pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfui, vous et votre mari, si vous plaidez coupable aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Les partisans de Lord Voldemort vivaient dans une peur constante, pour la plupart. Lucius et moi ne supportions plus cette situation. Nous voulions sauver notre famille, mais nous étions embrigadés dans cette guerre, tout était de notre faute, bien sûr. Lorsqu'Harry Potter est revenu, nombres de partisans, lâches se sont enfuis. Et nous aussi, nous avons pris cette décision. Nous voulions avoir Draco à nos côtés, nous devions revenir à Poudlard. Si nous nous sommes enfuis, c'est pour avoir une chance de changer de vie._

 _\- Si Harry Potter était mort, vous seriez-vous battu aux côtés des autres Mangemorts ?_

 _\- Certainement. Nous n'étions pas sous Imperium mais la peur nous empêchait d'agir autrement._

 _Elle s'essuya furtivement les joues, un sourire triste aux lèvres._

 _\- Racontez-moi votre serment avec Severus Rogue._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas que mon fils devienne un meurtrier. Je suis donc allée demander à Severus de le protéger. Le serment Inviolable, c'était l'idée de Bellatrix, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance._

 _\- Et vous, pourquoi lui faisiez-vous confiance ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il… parce que Lord Voldemort lui faisait confiance._

 _\- Donc votre propre opinion d'une personne était basée sur celle du plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps ?_

 _Narcissa serra les mains sur la barre._

 _\- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que la colère de Voldemort ne se retourne pas contre mon fils, il fallait donc que quelqu'un soit là pour tuer Dumbledore à sa place._

 _\- Bien. Madame Malfoy, parlez-nous de ce qui s'est passé dans la Forêt Interdite._

 _Narcissa esquissa un rapide sourire en direction d'Harry._

 _\- Lorsque Lord Voldemort a utilisé le sortilège Impardonnable Avada Kedavra contre Monsieur Potter, on m'a demandé d'aller vérifier qu'il soit mort. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : retrouver mon fils. C'est lorsqu'il a été entraîné dans cette bataille que j'ai réalisé que tout ce qui m'importait, c'était qu'il soit sain et sauf. J'ai demandé à Harry Potter si Draco était vivant, il m'a fait un léger signe de tête pour me signifier que oui. J'ai donc menti à Voldemort, c'était le seul moyen de retourner au château pour retrouver mon fils._

 _\- Si vous aviez découvert en arrivant à Poudlard que Draco était mort, auriez-vous dénoncé Monsieur Potter ?_

 _Narcissa n'hésita pas une seule seconde._

 _\- Non. Harry Potter était celui qui pouvait et devait gagner cette guerre._

 _\- Si je peux ajouter quelque chose, votre Honneur, intervint Harry, si Narcissa est allée voir Severus Rogue, c'est aussi car il était le parrain de Draco Malfoy. Quoi qu'il se serait passé, même sans le Serment Inviolable qui le liait à Narcissa, il aurait tué Albus Dumbledore, lui-même lui en avait fait la demande._

 _Harry masqua son agacement comme il le put. Il était normal que le Ministère soit mauvais avec les Mangemorts, mais ils semblaient constamment oublier les informations qu'Harry leur avait déjà données. Surtout celles qui concernaient Severus Rogue._

 _\- Merci Monsieur Potter._

 _\- Je n'ai pas fini. Narcissa Malfoy m'a sauvé la vie. Je lui dois la vie et donc la vie de plusieurs milliers de sorciers. Je n'ai pas réussi seul, beaucoup d'éléments ont influencé les évènements et Narcissa en est un._

 _Narcissa esquissa un sourire triste._

 _\- Bien, nous allons passer au procès de Draco Malfoy. Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez rester à la barre._

 _Harry hocha la tête. Le juge croisa ses mains devant lui._

 _\- Monsieur Potter, on raconte que déjà lors de votre première année à Poudlard, Draco Malfoy aurait essayé de vous rallier à sa cause, qu'en deuxième année, il aurait traité Hermione Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?_

 _Harry grinça des dents._

 _\- Vous parlez des faits et gestes d'un enfant de onze ans. Je ne sais pas ce qui traversait, ou même ce qui traverse aujourd'hui les pensées de Draco Malfoy, mais un enfant de cet âge-là ne fait que répéter ce qu'on lui apprend._

 _Le juge, malgré qu'il tentait de rester fier et droit, était intimidé par la prestance de Harry Potter. Le Survivant, bien qu'admiré, n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour ce genre de choses. Pourtant, il se montrait farouche et aux aguets du moindre piège. Le juge préféra se tourner vers le jeune Mangemort._

 _\- Monsieur Malfoy, parlez-nous des mois qui ont précédé, puis suivi votre quatrième année à Poudlard._

 _Harry observa Draco du coin de l'œil._

 _\- Vous voulez dire… l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres lors de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch ?_

 _\- C'est bien ça, Monsieur Malfoy._

 _\- Je l'ai vue apparaître, mais je n'étais qu'un enfant-_

 _\- Pas de ça avec moi, Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous avez été élevé dans une famille de Sang-Pur, une famille de Sang-Pur dont l'allégeance va à Voldemort._

 _\- Allait, intervint Harry._

 _Hermione et Ron, assis dans les gradins, grincèrent des dents._

 _\- Vous êtes un Mangemort, Draco Malfoy, continua le juge, méprisant._

 _Draco baissa le regard et serra les mains sur la barre._

 _\- C'est vrai, je suis un Mangemort. C'est vrai, j'ai été éduqué dans un environnement bien sombre._

 _Il inspira profondément et releva la tête. Narcissa cligna des yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue._

 _\- J'étais là lorsque les Mangemorts ont attaqué après le match. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur, je savais que mon père était parmi eux. Mais je ne réalisais pas la portée qu'un tel acte impliquait. Je n'imaginais pas que c'était si grave. Je voyais ça avec mes yeux d'adolescent stupide. Je voyais ça comme un acte rebelle._

 _Draco souffla, semblant s'être souvenu comment l'on respirait._

 _\- Puis… la Marque est apparue. Et mon père m'a retrouvé pour transplaner. Il avait peur, lui aussi._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _Harry se redressa._

 _\- Votre Honneur, je peux répondre à cette question._

 _\- Moi aussi, maugréa Draco en tournant la tête, mais sans croiser son regard (il était bien trop fier pour cela). Ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy, vous l'a dit. Déjà à ce moment, nous craignions la colère et le retour de Lord Voldemort. Il était peut-être puissance, mais il était surtout cruauté._

 _Harry ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qui allait suivre._

 _\- Si votre père était si effrayé par Lord Voldemort, pourquoi est-il retourné à ses côtés ?_

 _Draco ouvrit la bouche._

 _\- Je…_

 _Le juge esquissa un sourire, puis se redressa fièrement. Harry pensa aux mots de Sirius : « On ne quitte pas Voldemort comme ça. Avec lui, il faut servir ou mourir »._

 _\- Bien, parlez-moi des mois qui ont suivi le retour de Voldemort._

 _La lèvre de Draco se mit à trembler. Il essayait de le cacher, mais ses mains tremblaient également. Il pâlit._

 _\- Les journaux, le Ministère, les élèves à Poudlard… nombreux disaient que Harry Potter mentait, que Dumbledore était un illuminé._

 _Le visage de Ron fut traversé par une moue de dégoût. Cet horrible serpent lançait une pique au Ministère en plein procès. Mais pour Hermione, il disait tout bonne la vérité._

 _\- Mais moi, je savais qu'il disait vrai. Voldemort s'était installé chez nous. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, retourner à Poudlard. Continuant à… suivre les idées de mon père et surtout parce que je détestais Harry Potter au plus haut point, j'ai tout fait pour aller contre lui. Je me suis rangé du côté de Dolores Ombrage, du côté de ceux qui le voyaient comme un menteur. J'ai fait partie de la brigade inquisitoriale d'Ombrage._

 _\- Vous avez également essayé de stopper les rendez-vous secrets de l'Armée de Dumbledore fondée par Harry Potter. Voldemort lui-même vous a-t-il fait cette demande ?_

 _Draco releva brusquement la tête._

 _\- Bien sûr que non !_

 _\- C'était pourtant un mouvement contre le Mal._

 _\- C'était un mouvement contre le Ministère, claqua Harry._

 _Hermione serra la main de Ron._

 _\- L'Armée de Dumbledore a été créée pour défendre les plus faibles, continua Harry, les yeux flamboyants de colère. L'Armée de Dumbledore a été créée pour contrer l'aveuglement du Ministère._

 _Harry plissa les yeux._

 _\- Je pense donc, Monsieur le Juge, qu'il serait bon d'évincer ce sujet pour éviter que nous ayons à faire le procès du Ministère lui-même._

 _Kingsley et Hermione prirent leur visage entre leurs mains. Un silence de mort était tombé sur l'Assemblée. Narcissa et Draco fixaient Harry pour la première fois. Lucius gardait toujours les yeux obstinément baissés._

 _Le juge se racla la gorge, gêné, et tira sur son col._

 _\- Bien…_

 _Le juge inspira profondément et cligna des yeux pour essayer de se ressaisir._

 _\- Bien… Passons à l'enfermement de votre père et à la mission que vous avait confié Voldemort._

 _Draco quitta Harry des yeux et hocha la tête._

 _\- Nous avions perdu toute crédibilité aux yeux de Voldemort. Il voulait nous humilier, malgré qu'il disait nous donner une chance de nous racheter._

 _\- Il reprochait la lâcheté de votre père ? La vôtre ?_

 _\- Surtout la mienne. Il savait que j'étais lâche, je le suis. Pendant des années, c'est Harry Potter que j'ai détesté, lui personnellement, pas le Bien. Mais Voldemort m'a donné une mission. Une mission que je devais réussir pour l'honneur, pour mon père. Parce que… je n'avais pas le choix._

 _\- Rejoindre Lord Voldemort est un choix._

 _\- Mais ça n'a pas été le mien ! cria Draco, désespéré._

 _Il serra les dents, en colère._

 _\- Je ne suis qu'un pion dans tout ça, murmura-t-il._

 _Narcissa déglutit pour retenir ses sanglots._

 _\- J'étais trop fier pour laisser qui que ce soit m'aider. Je me suis fermé à Severus, à tous ceux qui ont tenté de me venir en aide, de m'apporter un peu de bonheur._

 _Pansy, assise en face de Draco dans les gradins, essuya furtivement une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Draco esquissa un sourire triste._

 _\- Je l'ai dit à Dumbledore. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas le choix. C'était la première fois que je prenais réellement conscience que… que tout cela n'était pas un jeu. Que Harry Potter ne dramatisait pas tout, mais qu'il était terriblement lucide, lui qui n'avait pas grandi dans le Monde de la magie._

 _Draco essuya son nez de la manche, les sourcils froncés._

 _\- Moi, j'y ai été éduqué sans le comprendre._

 _Draco inspira profondément._

 _\- J'ai été stupide de ne pas mesurer la gravité de mes actes. Et pour ça, je suis coupable._

 _Draco secoua la tête._

 _\- Mais je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore, je n'ai pas réellement pris part à la bataille de Poudlard, je n'ai pas eu d'autre mission en tant que Mangemort. Je n'ai tué personne, je suis bien trop lâche._

 _Draco releva ses yeux vers le juge._

 _\- Mais beaucoup ont souffert ou sont morts par ma faute._

 _L'assemblée était sans voix. Le Juge lui-même avait abandonné son regard méprisant et nauséeux._

 _\- Pour ma part, reprit le Juge, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Monsieur Potter, souhaitez-vous vous exprimer ?_

 _\- Oui, votre Honneur. Il est vrai que Draco a longtemps agi bêtement, par pure jalousie, qu'il a été lâche bien des fois, mais je me souviens d'un jour où son courage a tout changé pour nous. Pour Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et moi-même. Lorsque les Rafleurs nous ont capturé et mené au Manoir Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange a demandé à Draco Malfoy de m'identifier – alors que j'étais sous maléfice – pour me livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi, je n'ai jamais réellement compris, mais Draco Malfoy m'a reconnu, j'en suis certain, et pourtant, il ne m'a pas livré à Voldemort. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu nous échapper ce jour-là._

 _Le juge se tourna vers Draco._

 _\- Tout cela est-il vrai, Monsieur Malfoy ?_

 _Harry espérait qu'il ne démente pas ses propos par stupide fierté, une fois de plus._

 _\- Oui. Oui, c'est vrai._

 _\- Et pourquoi avez-vous dit à Bellatrix Lestrange ne pas avoir reconnu Harry Potter ?_

 _Le Survivant ferma les yeux. Un mal de tête commençait à le lancer._

 _\- Parce que c'était ce qui était juste._

 _Le juge acquiesça._

 _\- Nous allons enchaîner tout de suite avec vous, Lucius Malfoy._

 _Harry Potter resta à la barre. Hermione et Ron étaient de plus en plus nerveux. Ils espéraient de tout leur cœur qu'Harry ne prendrait pas aussi la défense de Lucius Malfoy. Harry Potter se retrouva face à Lucius Malfoy. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si misérable. Lucius adressa un regard à son fils et Harry se dit que ses yeux gris n'avaient jamais montré autant de douceur._

 _\- Monsieur Malfoy, parlez-nous du Journal de Tom Jedusor._

 _Lucius déglutit._

 _\- Le journal était un des Horcruxes. Harry Potter l'a détruit à l'âge de douze ans._

 _\- Pouvez-vous nous dire comment ce journal s'est retrouvé entre les mains de Ginny Weasley ?_

 _Harry ne pouvait rien faire et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il avait déjà dit toute la vérité au Ministère à ce sujet. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup, peut-être même trop, et les journaux parleraient encore._

 _\- Je l'ai mis dans son seau, lorsque nous nous sommes croisés sur le chemin de Traverse, avoua Lucius d'une voix enrouée._

 _Le juge sourit, cruel._

 _\- Bien. Parlez-nous du retour de Voldemort dans le cimetière. Vous étiez présent, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Lucius ne répondit pas._

 _\- Avez-vous aidé Harry Potter à s'en sortir ? Avez-vous jubilé de sa position de faiblesse ?_

 _Lucius serra ses mains sur la barre. Le juge se tourna vers Harry._

 _\- Monsieur Potter, Lucius Malfoy était-il présent lorsque Voldemort est revenu ?_

 _\- En effet, il était présent._

 _Le juge ouvrit la bouche, triomphant, prêt à poser des questions pour en savoir plus._

 _\- Mais vous le saviez déjà, Monsieur le Juge, et je n'ai rien à ajouter à ce sujet._

 _Harry se frappa mentalement. Il refusait de mentir, il haïssait Lucius plus que tout, mais il avait le droit de se taire._

 _\- Passons à la mort de Sirius Black, grogna le Juge. Etiez-vous présent ?_

 _\- Oui, j'étais là._

 _\- Qui a tué Sirius Black ?_

 _\- Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _\- Quelqu'un avant vous avait-il déjà eu connaissance de la prophétie ?_

 _Harry savait très bien pourquoi le juge faisait ça. Il voulait connaitre l'opinion de Lucius envers Severus Rogue._

 _\- Non, je ne crois pas._

 _Le juge adressa un signe de tête à Harry._

 _\- Monsieur Potter ?_

 _\- Oui, Severus Rogue connaissait la prophétie. A partir de ce jour, il a veillé sur Lily et James Potter._

 _Lucius releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il hocha la tête._

 _\- Alors Bellatrix disait vrai. Severus était un espion._

 _\- Cela vous pose-t-il problème ?_

 _\- Non. Ma femme avait fini par me convaincre. J'ai mis du temps à réaliser que ce que nous faisions n'était pas bon pour nous, mais maintenant que je sais ce qu'il en est, je sais que quoi qu'il nous arrive, Severus pourra veiller sur mon fils._

 _Harry cligna des yeux. Alors… personne ne leur avait dit ?_

 _\- Severus Rogue a été tué par Nagini, murmura Harry._

 _Narcissa posa sa main sur sa bouche dans un sanglot étouffé._

 _\- C'est impossible… Lord Voldemort avait compris ?_

 _Lucius semblait totalement perdu._

 _\- Voldemort ne contrôlait pas la baguette de Sureau car celle-ci appartenait à la personne ayant désarmé Albus Dumbledore, expliqua le Juge, agacé. Draco Malfoy en était donc le maître. Voldemort s'est mépris en pensant que le propriétaire était celui qui l'avait tué. Il a éliminé Severus Rogue._

 _Le juge soupira._

 _\- Lucius Malfoy, passons à l'année où Draco Malfoy est devenu un Mangemort. Quelle a été votre réaction à l'annonce de sa mission ? Tuer Albus Dumbledore ?_

 _\- Je plaide coupable et je n'ai d'autres mots que ceux-ci. J'étais fier._

 _Draco prit son visage entre ses mains._

 _\- Je tentais de rassurer ma femme, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. J'ai néanmoins été rassuré par son idée de demander la protection de Severus._

 _\- Bien. Que comptiez-vous faire de Monsieur Potter lorsque vous l'avez capturé au Manoir Malfoy ?_

 _\- Nous ne savions pas que c'était lui._

 _Le juge regarda ses fiches._

 _\- Nous reviendrons sur ce point un peu plus tard avec Monsieur Draco Malfoy._

 _Le juge croisa ses mains devant lui._

 _\- A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, que pensez-vous du Monde Sorcier ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'Harry Potter est un très grand sorcier et qu'il a su mettre fin, une fois de plus, à une Grande Guerre._

 _Une vague de ricanements s'éleva dans l'assemblée. Le juge haussa les sourcils en direction d'Harry._

 _\- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, Monsieur Potter ?_

 _Harry secoua la tête. Il avait tant de choses à dire, des choses mauvaises, des mots remplis de haine. Le juge demanda donc à Harry de se rassoir et appela Draco. Le Survivant croisa son regard. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il savait ce que c'était de perdre ses parents, après tout ils étaient morts lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé, mais il se surprenait à éprouver… de la compassion pour Draco ?_

 _Draco se mit face à son père et garda le regard baissé. Il devait se cramponner à la barre pour ne pas s'effondrer._

 _\- Monsieur Malfoy, parlez-nous de votre père._

 _\- Mon père est une figure d'autorité et de respect._

 _\- Pas d'amour ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que si. Il m'a tout appris, m'a élevé, m'a rendu fort. Il veut le meilleur pour moi._

 _Draco secoua la tête en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Certains Aurors ricanèrent._

 _\- Il vous a lui-même dit qu'il voulait le meilleur pour sa famille._

 _\- Votre mère l'a dit, pas lui. Le meilleur pour lui consistait à faire de vous un meurtrier ?_

 _\- Ils m'ont transmis des idées arrêtées, c'est vrai. Et en se proclamant coupable, je crois qu'ils montrent qu'ils n'en sont pas fiers._

 _\- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger, claqua le Juge. Ils veulent sauver leur peau comme la plupart des Mangemorts que nous avons capturés._

 _Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Lucius secoua précipitamment la tête et murmura « non… »._

 _\- Vous avez dit qu'il vous a rendu fort. Regrettez-vous qu'il ne vous ait pas rendu suffisamment fort pour tuer Albus Dumbledore ?_

 _\- Je regrette qu'il ne m'ait pas rendu suffisamment fort pour me dresser contre le Mal, je vous l'ai dit, j'étais ignorant !_

 _\- Votre Honneur, intervint Harry. Il ne s'agit plus de juger Draco Malfoy mais son père. Vos questions ne vont pas dans ce sens._

 _Draco se redressa._

 _\- Je vais quand même poursuivre, reprit Draco. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour prendre mes propres décisions. J'admire Severus Rogue pour le courage qu'il a montré. Je ne dis pas que tuer est courageux, mais Severus Rogue n'a jamais rompu ses engagements. J'admire qu'il ait fait le choix de tuer un homme qu'il aimait, qu'il ait fait le choix d'être hanté par ce meurtre pour un garçon qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui._

 _Narcissa fit un pas en avant._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça, il t'aimait, il-_

 _\- Narcissa Malfoy, je ne crois pas vous avoir invitée à parler, assena le Juge. Severus Rogue n'a pas tué pour vous, Draco Malfoy, il a tué pour sauver sa vie, il était sous Serment Inviolable._

 _\- Vous vous trompez une fois de plus, votre Honneur, s'agaça Harry. Il a fait le serment inviolable pour le Bien. Parce qu'il était fidèle à Dumbledore, parce qu'il était fidèle à ma mère. N'arrangez pas ce que je vous ai dit à votre avantage._

 _Les journalistes grattaient furieusement de leur plume à papotte. Le Juge grinça des dents._

 _\- Monsieur Malfoy, je vous écoute, dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Draco._

 _\- Mon père m'a appris la justice et j'ai su la comprendre à ma manière. Il m'a appris l'autonomie, la loyauté._

 _\- Vous avez vous-même dit être lâche._

 _\- C'est une déformation Serpentard, tenta-t-il, perdu._

 _Harry émit un claquement avec sa langue. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'axe du juge. Il s'acharnait sur Draco, sur un « pion » contrôlé par un fou._

 _\- Parlez-nous d'un souvenir heureux avec votre père._

 _Draco ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se mordilla la lèvre, la panique le gagnant. Le juge hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait._

 _\- On m'a dit que Draco Malfoy devait être envoyé à Durmstrang, école réputée pour sa magie noire. Qui a fait ce choix ?_

 _\- Narcissa a refusé, répondit Lucius. Elle ne voulait pas être si éloignée de Draco._

 _\- Et vous, cela ne vous dérangeait pas ? L'éducation avant tout, j'imagine._

 _Lucius déglutit et serra la barre, ses phalanges blanchissants._

 _\- Lucius Malfoy, pouvez-vous nous parler de votre relation avec votre fils ?_

 _\- J'étais distant. Pour moi, il devait atteindre l'excellence en classe. Je favorisais les Serpentard et aidais Severus à leur apporter le meilleur._

 _\- Un parent d'élève impliqué donc, ironisa le juge._

 _\- Je l'ai beaucoup fait travailler et je pense que mon entraînement lui a permis de survivre à cette guerre._

 _\- Ne pas s'approcher si près du danger est également un moyen de survivre à une guerre._

 _\- Comme nier le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme l'a fait notre foutu Ministère ?_

 _Des indignations retentirent dans la salle. Draco et Narcissa firent signe à Lucius de se taire mais Lucius hurlait à sa femme de le laisser tranquille, qu'il en avait assez, que c'était du harcèlement psychologique._

 _\- C'était la guerre ! s'emporta Lucius. rester en dehors de la bataille, ça, c'est de la lâcheté !_

 _\- Silence ! Silence, j'ai dit ! Les regrets ne suffisent pas, Monsieur Malfoy, en particulier dans votre cas._

 _\- Ce ne sont pas de simples regrets qu'ont exprimé les Aurors ?_

 _Harry se pinça l'arête du nez, énervé._

 _\- Votre Manoir est empli de magie noire, d'objets illicites, continua le juge, rouge de colère en fouinant dans ses papiers. C'était le Quartier général de Lord Voldemort, cela fait de vous l'un des Mangemorts les plus recherchés !_

 _Le juge tapa furieusement de son marteau._

 _\- Ramenez Monsieur Malfoy dans sa cage. Nous allons délibérer._

 _Harry redressa la tête et rejoignit Hermione et Ron pour quitter la salle. Ron était extrêmement furieux. Harry essayait de le faire taire. Il finit par soupirer bruyamment et leur demanda de partir devant. Il traîna des pieds pour se laisser du temps avant de confronter ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient du mal à comprendre son comportement. Harry s'énervait lui-même à vrai dire. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la colère face à ce procès. Il était en colère contre tout le monde. Le Ministère, les Malfoy, les journalistes, le public. La seule personne pour laquelle il avait un tant soit peu de tendresse, c'était Narcissa. Elle avait malgré son visage glacial, le regard d'une mère terrorisée pour son garçon et sa vie de famille. Lorsqu'il passa à côté des Malfoy, Lucius avait déjà été ramené dans une cellule le temps de la délibération. Il surprit un échange entre Draco et Narcissa. L'ancien Serpentard était furieux, mais sa voix était surtout brisée par le chagrin._

 _\- Pourquoi il n'arrive jamais à se taire ? Pourquoi est-ce que même lorsqu'il est misérable et qu'il plaide coupable, il n'arrive pas à se taire ? Pourquoi est-ce que même maintenant il ne pense pas à nous ?_

 _Narcissa se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un bref sourire, avant de prendre son fils par les épaules et de suivre les Aurors. Harry, lui, quitta la pièce en ignorant les appels des journalistes._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Narcissa Malfoy, vous êtes accusée de complicité envers Tom Jedusor. Vous avez caché au Ministère de la magie, les projets du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas marquée, vous avez participé à la bataille de Poudlard pour le Bien et Monsieur Harry Potter dit vous devoir la vie. Vous êtes donc acquittée._

 _Draco Malfoy, vous avez été marqué par la marque des Ténèbres. Or, vous n'avez pas rempli l'unique mission qui vous a été confiée par Lord Voldemort. Vous êtes venu en aide à Harry Potter. Vous êtes donc acquitté._

 _Lucius Malfoy, vous êtes un Mangemort ayant participé aux deux guerres. Votre Manoir a servi de quartier général à Lord Voldemort. Vous êtes un criminel de guerre. Vous n'avez cependant pas participé à la bataille décisive de Poudlard et vous nous avez donné de nombreux noms de Mangemorts qui se cachaient encore. Vous êtes donc condamné à six mois de prison ferme et cinq ans de sursis avec mise à l'épreuve : vous n'aurez plus le droit d'approcher le trio d'Or, ni Poudlard, et votre baguette vous sera retirée pour ces cinq années._

 _De plus, une grosse partie de la fortune Malfoy vous sera retirée, ainsi que le Manoir._

 _Et Harry et Draco ressentirent une violente nausée lorsque la seule chose que réclama Lucius fut de garder son Manoir en échange de toute sa fortune._

 _Des cris retentirent dans la salle : de joie, de colère, on criait à l'injustice, à mort. Harry se leva et quitta le procès. Il croisa le regard de Draco et le blond hocha la tête. Harry acquiesça en retour et quitta la salle, suivi d'une partie des journalistes._

* * *

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ;) A la semaine prochaine !


	9. Brisé

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Enfin, j'ai internet ! Du coup, l'heure de publication dépendra du travail que j'ai mais ce sera toujours le mercredi ;)

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Brisé**

Ron ouvrit la porte de la demeure Potter avec violence et dévala les marches, manquant de tomber. Hermione se précipita à sa suite, mais s'arrêta sur le perron.

\- Ron ! Ron, ne fais pas ça !

Le plus jeune des fils Weasley se retourna et adressa un regard sévère à l'ombre qui se tenait derrière sa femme.

\- Tu as toujours tout compliqué. T'as toujours tout bousillé. Tu détestes faire du mal autour de toi, hein ? Ben putain, tu t'y prends très mal. T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste !

Il se tourna vers Hermione dont le regard passait de l'un à l'autre.

\- Hermione, on s'en va.

La jeune femme retint un sanglot et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Pars avec lui, Hermione.

\- Harry, implora Hermione d'une voix chevrotante, Harry, pourquoi…

\- C'est comme ça, Hermione. Pars avec lui.

Hermione descendit une marche sans quitter son ami des yeux. Elle baissa finalement le regard et rejoignit Ron en courant. Le couple, une fois la grille franchit, disparut.

.

.

 _Samedi_

Hermione toqua au bureau de Kingsley et entra. Le Ministre de la Magie se leva et adressa un regard empli d'espoir à la sorcière. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient toujours rouges. Elle essuya une larme au coin de son œil et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, Kingsley.

Le Ministre s'appuya sur son bureau et baissa la tête.

\- C'est une catastrophe.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face du bureau.

\- La presse va de nouveau foutre son nez où il ne faut pas.

Kingsley adressa un regard en coin à la sorcière.

\- Mais plus important… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour lui ?

Hermione éclata en sanglots et Kingsley fit le tour du bureau pour venir poser une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Sincèrement Kingsley, répondit Hermione en s'essuyant les joues avec un mouchoir. Je n'en sais strictement rien. Il ne me laisse pas approcher, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. Demain… demain tout le Monde saura et le semblant de calme qu'on avait réussi à instaurer au sein de notre famille va à nouveau se briser en mille morceaux.

\- Et Ginny ?

Hermione leva ses yeux vers leur ami.

\- C'est pour elle et Ron que cela va être le plus difficile.

.

.

Draco était appuyé contre le mur froid de la terrasse. Ce mur lui semblait chaque fois plus glacial. Il grinçait des dents en observant son père et Scorpius dans le jardin du Manoir Malfoy. Lucius était pathétique à ses yeux. Il jouait avec son petit-fils comme il le pouvait, il lui montrait des petits tours. Bien qu'on lui ait permis d'avoir une baguette, les sortilèges auxquels il pouvait avoir recours étaient limités. Scorpius était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il riait avec son grand-père. Comme il venait rarement voir Lucius, il y avait des jours où Scorpius l'ignorait complètement, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, d'autres où il ne voulait pas rester et tirait sur la main de son père jusqu'à ce que celui-ci accepte de s'en aller. Pour Draco, peu importait l'attitude de Scorpius, chaque retour au Manoir lui était désagréable. Il regarda sa montre.

\- Scorpius, il faut y aller maintenant.

Il évitait de s'adresser à son père parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'adresser à lui. Père ? Lucius ? Tout sonnait faux. L'ancien Mangemort se tourna vers Draco, les yeux implorants. Draco retint une grimace. Si son père avait tout fait pour rester digne, majestueux en apparence, il y avait un sérieux laisser aller depuis le départ de Narcissa. Les cheveux blonds étaient attachés négligemment, une barbe de trois jours recouvrait les joues de Lucius. Ses yeux étaient vitreux.

\- Vous devez déjà partir ?

\- Oui.

Lucius s'agenouilla et tira son petit-fils contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Scorpius appuya son visage contre son épaule et sourit, les yeux fermés. Lucius caressait ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers Draco.

\- Comment va ta mère ?

\- Maman va très bien. On doit y aller.

Lucius resserra ses bras autour de Scorpius et Draco fixa son père, les yeux plissés.

\- Père, lâche mon fils.

Scorpius voulut s'écarter mais Lucius le retenait. L'enfant paniqua.

\- Grand-père, tu me fais mal !

Draco sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur les mains de son père qui le força à s'écarter, les mains meurtries. Scorpius se précipita dans les jambes de son père. Draco adressa un regard sévère à son père.

\- Scorpius, va m'attendre à l'entrée s'il te plait.

Il attendit que le petit garçon soit parti en courant pour s'approcher de son père, toujours au sol, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

\- Tu crois que tu vas rattraper avec Scorpius ce qui m'a manqué à moi ? Scorpius est _mon_ fils.

Lucius releva la tête, le regard glacial.

\- C'est mon petit-fils. Je l'aime, Draco.

\- Si tu t'avises de lui faire du mal, d'essayer de me le prendre ou d'en faire une bombe à retardement incapable d'aimer et de provoquer autre chose que de la souffrance, tu auras affaire à moi.

Draco tourna les talons et remonta les marches de la terrasse.

\- C'est ce que tu crois que j'ai fait de toi ? lui cria Lucius.

Draco s'arrêta et se retourna.

\- Je ne le crois pas. J'en suis sûr.

Draco serra les dents.

\- Mais c'est fini, maintenant. Je ne serais plus jamais sous ton emprise.

.

.

 _Dimanche_

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent chez les Weasley un peu avant midi. La sorcière voulait aider Molly à tout préparer. Alors que son mari et ses enfants saluaient Arthur, elle rejoignit les deux femmes dans la cuisine : Molly et Ginny. Ginny adressa un sourire éblouissant à Hermione et la serra contre elle.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est plus vu.

\- Moi aussi, lui murmura Hermione en la serrant plus fort.

Hermione se mit au travail malgré les protestations de sa belle-mère. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par George, Angelina et leurs enfants. Ils passèrent au salon pour l'apéritif.

.

.

Draco coiffa les doux cheveux de son fils, puis le laissa filer. Il voulait aider Anar à préparer la table pour leur invitée. C'était si rare qu'ils reçoivent du Monde, Scorpius ne tenait pas en place. Draco soupira et rejoignit sa mère au salon. Elle souriait.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu ais invité Pansy, c'est une jeune fille très bien.

Narcissa leva les mains en signe de paix lorsque Draco grogna.

\- Calme-toi Draco. Je veux seulement dire que j'aime beaucoup Pansy.

L'ancien Serpentard acquiesça et se détendit. Il entendit toquer à la porte du manoir, dont le son était magiquement amplifié. Puis il entendit Anar apparaître dans le hall d'entrée pour recevoir leur invitée.

.

.

Chez les Weasley, les enfants se levèrent de table après le déjeuner pour aller jouer dehors et profiter de leur dernière journée avant le retour à Poudlard, pour certains. Hermione et Ron étaient tendus. Ils regardaient souvent par la fenêtre, attendant comme une bombe à retardement l'arrivée d'un hibou de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Poudlard me manque.

Ron se reconcentra sur la grande discussion habituelle chez les Weasley, la veille de la rentrée : les années Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en as fait des conneries, rit Angelina en donnant un coup de coude à son mari.

Il lui adressa un tendre sourire et déposa un baiser sur son front. Molly soupira, nostalgique.

\- Vous êtes tous si grands à présent.

\- Mais pas forcément matures, murmura Ginny. Hein, Ron ?

Son plus jeune frère se tourna vers elle, les yeux plissés.

\- Même pas vrai. C'est simplement que George et moi, on est au service des plus jeunes.

\- C'était notre rêve, continua George en regardant par la fenêtre, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Fred et moi, on voulait ne jamais grandir, continuer à faire le bonheur autour de nous.

Tous se turent, perdus dans leurs souvenirs. Hermione gesticula sur sa chaise.

\- Vous avez le syndrome de Peter Pan.

\- De qui ?

\- Rien, rien…

.

.

Pansy remercia l'Elfe de maison lorsqu'il la resservit. Ce n'était que la deuxième ou troisième fois qu'elle venait chez Draco depuis qu'il habitait ici. Elle fut heureuse qu'ils soient assis autour d'une « petite table », dans une salle à manger lumineuse. Assise en face de Draco, elle avait Narcissa sur sa gauche et le petit Scorpius sur sa droite. Elle évitait de se tourner vers lui, de grimacer, mais elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants. Et cet enfant-là n'arrêtait pas de la fixer avec de grands yeux brillants.

\- Scorpius, l'interpella Narcissa.

Le petit garçon se tourna vers sa grand-mère qui lui intima d'un geste de la tête de manger. Scorpius rougit et se pencha sur son assiette. Pansy remercia Narcissa d'un sourire, puis se tourna vers son ami. Draco, le visage paisible, un fin sourire aux lèvres, regardait son enfant manger, attendri. Pansy pensait souvent à leurs années Poudlard, à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, les disputes, son faible pour lui, toutes les fois où elle avait caché derrière la violence, sa gêne lorsqu'il la fixait avec un regard de braise. Elle se souvenait de la fois où il s'était fait attaqué par Buck l'Hippogriffe. Et surtout, elle se souvenait du début de la cinquième année, lors de leur première ronde de préfet, lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé près du lac, les genoux serrés contre lui, la respiration saccadée. Il faisait une crise de panique.

\- Mademoiselle Parkinson ?

Pansy cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Anar.

\- Puis-je me permettre de prendre votre assiette ?

La sorcière lui adresse un petit sourire.

\- Oui, merci.

Draco la fixait et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle sut qu'il avait compris où son esprit s'était évadé.

.

.

Hermione, installée sur le canapé chez Les Weasley, tenait Rose dans ses bras tout en écoutant Ginny et Angelina parler Quidditch.

\- T'étais une grande joueuse, Ginny.

\- Mais je le suis toujours ! rit la jeune fille.

\- Tu avais plus de caractère que notre capitaine !

Le sourire de Ginny se figea. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Angelina continua malgré tout, mais avec moins d'enthousiasme.

\- Est-ce que Harry nous rejoindra pour le dessert ?

Ginny haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux sur Hugo qui grimpait sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il viendra, qu'il ramène-

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'un hibou Grand Duc aux yeux rouges et aux plumes d'un noir intense toqua avec force contre la vitre. Hermione s'écarta avec sa fille. Ginny se leva et s'approcha de la vitre, les sourcils froncés.

\- D'où il vient, celui-là ? demanda Fred en se détournant du jeu d'échec qu'il faisait avec Ron.

\- C'est un hibou de la Gazette du Sorcier, répondit Ginny en prenant le fin Journal qu'il tendait.

\- Ceux des éditions spéciales et autres articles à scandales, précisa Arthur dans un grognement.

Molly s'essuya les mains avec un torchon et rejoignit sa famille dans le salon. Ginny ouvrit le journal et la première de couverture fit frissonner Hermione et Ron qui échangèrent un regard paniqué.

\- Ginny, tu ne devrais !

L'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch se mit à trembler violemment, le journal lui échappant des mains. Fred et Arthur la rattrapèrent alors que ses jambes lâchaient prise.

.

.

Pansy essayait de s'intéresser à tout ce que lui montrait Scorpius, ses jeux, les petits tours que lui avait montré Lucius. Narcissa, assise sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, échangea un regard complice avec son fils, assis à ses côtés, un café à la main. Tout à coup, Scorpius se mit à courir vers une commode, ouvrit un tiroir et revint près de Pansy, soudainement timide.

\- C'est pour toi, Pansy.

La sorcière prit le dessin et sourit, attendrie.

\- Il est trop beau, merci Scorpius.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le petit garçon alla se réfugier contre son père en riant. Draco sourit et caressa les cheveux de son fils.

\- Scorpius, je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre à présent. Anar t'y rejoindra.

\- Oh non ! gémit l'enfant. Je veux rester avec Pansy !

\- Les grandes personnes vont discuter entre elles, maintenant. Allez viens mon chéri.

Draco se leva et Scorpius fit de grands gestes à sa grand-mère et à Pansy avant d'attraper la main de son père pour quitter la pièce. Pansy aimait beaucoup ce côté de Draco. Astoria avait fait un miracle. Et Scorpius le perdurait.

\- Draco est totalement différent lorsqu'il s'agit de Scorpius, n'est-ce pas ?

Pansy se tourna vers Narcissa et hocha la tête.

\- En effet, c'est bien rare de le voir si docile, rit la jeune sorcière.

Narcissa posa une main sur la jambe de Pansy.

\- Mais il se ferme à tout autre contact, également. Je suis contente que vous soyez toujours amis. Cela lui permet de ne pas être solitaire, de rester en contact avec le monde qui l'entoure, d'une certaine façon.

Pansy adressa un sourire désolée à son aînée.

\- Vous savez, cela fait bien longtemps maintenant, que Draco est solitaire.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Le Draco que je connais était espiègle mais bon élève, drôle, sympathique avec ceux qui pouvaient lui apporter des choses. Du moins, c'était derrière cette attitude qu'il cachait l'attachement qu'il avait pour ses amis.

Pansy se tourna vers la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle tournait distraitement une cuillère dans son thé.

\- Et puis, avec le retour de Voldemort, tout a changé, je pense que vous vous en doutez bien.

Narcissa se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, essayant de masquer son émotion. Evidemment qu'elle s'en doutait, évidemment qu'elle essayait de se voiler la face. Evidemment qu'aucun des élèves de Poudlard, il y a quatorze ans, n'avait vécu une adolescence normale. Pansy se tourna vers Narcissa et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Mais je suis toujours là et lui aussi. Et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour lui rendre le sourire, je le ferais, Narcissa. Je suis son amie. Et la vôtre.

Elle se pencha en avant et serra la main de Narcissa qui lui sourit en guise de remerciements.

\- Maitresse Narcissa…

Narcissa se tourna vers Anar. Il lui tendit un journal.

\- Une Edition Spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier vient d'arriver.

La sorcière haussa les sourcils, surprise, et prit le journal.

\- Anar, l'interpella Draco en revenant dans le salon. Peux-tu monter voir Scorpius ?

Anar s'apprêtait à disparaître, mais il fut surpris par Narcissa qui se leva brusquement, le journal ouvert entre les mains. Draco s'était lui aussi figé et regardait sa mère, intrigué. Pansy posa lentement une main sur sa bouche en voyant la première de couverture. Narcissa baissa le journal et se tourna vers son fils.

\- C'est Harry Potter. Le Ministre de la Magie vient d'annoncer qu'il a démissionné de son poste de chef du bureau des Aurors.


	10. Liés

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez bien profité d'Halloween, manger plein de bonbons ! Et pour ceux qui sont croyants, aujourd'hui c'est la Toussaint, que la paix soit avec vous :)

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Liés**

 _Pansy sortit de la salle commune des serpentards en resserrant fièrement sa cravate. Cinquième année et élue préfet. Elle partit dans les couloirs, souriant d'un air carnassier. Quels vicieux Poufsouffles ou Gryffondors allait-elle surprendre dans les couloirs dès le premier soir ? Elle espérait surprendre des Gryffondors, c'était bien plus jouissif. Elle s'arrêta une fois arrivée aux grands escaliers. C'était là qu'elle était supposée retrouver Draco pour qu'ils se répartissent les zones à couvrir. Elle attendit cinq minutes, dix minutes… Pansy fronça les sourcils. Draco n'était jamais en retard. Soucieuse, elle retourna aux cachots pour vérifier si Draco s'y trouvait toujours. Blaise Zabini était assis en travers du canapé._

 _\- Blaise, tu sais où est Draco ?_

 _Le sorcier haussa les sourcils._

 _\- Il est parti avant toi, en courant. Il avait l'air bizarre, j'ai essayé de le retenir mais il m'a envoyé bouler._

 _\- Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant, grommela Pansy en tournant les talons._

 _\- Tu m'as rien demandé !_

 _Pansy courut dans les couloirs à la recherche de Draco. Il lui avait peu écrit ses vacances et elle l'avait trouvé mal en point pendant le repas. Il n'avait pas souri, avait très peu parlé, et surtout, ses yeux étaient cernés et son regard acier, éteint. Ce début d'année s'annonçait difficile pour beaucoup et malgré ce que certains pensaient, pour lui aussi._

 _Agacée, elle se décida à sortir du château. Draco n'aurait pas pris le risque que quelqu'un, dehors après le couvre-feu, le surprenne dans un état de panique. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, elle voulait crier son nom, mais elle ne voulait alerter personne, elle ne pouvait alerter personne. Elle tourna la tête sur la droite et plissa les yeux. Elle se précipita vers le Lac Noir. Elle l'avait trouvé. Elle courut jusqu'au bord du lac, puis, une fois suffisamment proche de l'arbre contre lequel il s'était recroquevillé, elle s'approcha lentement._

 _\- Draco ?_

 _Le Serpentard se tourna vers elle, le regard affolé._

 _\- Il… il va… Il va…_

 _Pansy fronça les sourcils. Il faisait une crise de panique. Reconnaissant la peur dans le regard de son amie, Draco perdit encore davantage le contrôle de ses émotions. Il était si pâle, ses cernes étaient encore plus creusées qu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard. Pansy se rapprocha précipitamment et se laissa tomber près de lui pour prendre ses mains._

 _\- Draco ! Draco, calme-toi, tout va-_

 _\- On est perdu, tremblait Draco, ses mains serrant celles de Pansy à lui en broyer les os. On est perdu…_

 _Pansy fronça les sourcils. Soudainement, Draco leva ses yeux sur Pansy et retint sa respiration. Ses magnifiques yeux gris la transperçaient._

 _\- Embrasse-moi._

 _Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et scella leurs lèvres. Draco embrassa sa taille de ses bras et les fils basculer dans l'herbe fraîche. Pansy caressait les cheveux de Draco avec douceur. Elle passa une main sur son torse, les battements du cœur de Draco étaient toujours aussi rapides, mais le désir en était la raison. Il passa une main sous la jupe de la jeune fille, caressa sa cuisse._

 _\- Approche-toi… susurra-t-il._

 _Pansy avait tant attendu ce moment._

 _C'est ce jour-là que Pansy et Draco devinrent plus proches que jamais. Alliés contre tous. Beaucoup avaient compris ce qui se passait, à commencer par Blaise, mais personne ne disait mot._

 _._

 _._

 _Draco regardait autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de Monde réuni dans l'enceinte de l'école. Aujourd'hui, après huit ans de reconstruction personnelle et collective, le Ministère organisait un hommage aux victimes de la bataille de Poudlard. Draco sourit lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. C'était Pansy. Astoria, sa bien-aimée, venait d'accoucher de leur fils, Scorpius, et était toujours à Sainte Mangouste. Il adressa un doux sourire à Pansy et regarda autour de lui. D'anciens élèves de Poudlard se retrouvaient avec bonheur, d'autres pleuraient. Au loin, Draco aperçut Theodore Nott qui lui adressa un hochement de tête poli. Le silence se fit lorsque Kingsley Shackelbolt monta sur l'estrade mise en place devant la grande porte. Le professeur McGonagall monta au côté du Ministre de la Magie, suivie de Harry Potter. D'un regard, Draco repéra la famille Weasley assise dans les premiers bancs installés devant l'estrade. Hermione Granger, sa main brillant d'une alliance serrée dans celle de Ron, adressa un large sourire à Ginny, assise à ses côtés. La jeune femme de Harry Potter lui sourit, elle aussi. Draco se fit la réflexion qu'elle était très pâle et semblait triste Il était vrai qu'ils avaient perdu Fred durant la bataille. Le Ministre fit un discours d'accueil, suivi du professeur McGonagall._

 _\- Je vous remercie tous d'être venus aujourd'hui pour commémorer la mémoire des personnes disparues de cette école, mais aussi pour toutes les victimes de la guerre. Harry Potter ici présent vous en parlera plus longuement tout à l'heure. Pour moi, c'est une réelle émotion d'être ici aujourd'hui, de revoir des visages connus, des élèves, des amis. C'est vous qui avez fait la grandeur de cette école. Je laisse à présent la parole à Harry Potter._

 _Les personnes présentent applaudirent avec ferveur. McGonagall adressa un sourire rassurant à Harry et le Survivant se plaça face au pupitre. Il posa sa feuille devant lui et se racla la gorge._

 _\- Bonjour à tous. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les discours, pour parler devant les gens, mais je pense que c'est important que je le fasse aujourd'hui. Pour l'Ordre du Phénix, pour les victimes de cette guerre et ceux qui ont été à mes côtés, aux côtés de Poudlard pour défendre l'école et le Bien._

 _Draco recula légèrement, entrainant Pansy avec lui. Il regardait autour de lui, il espérait que personne ne ferait attention à sa présence. Même après huit ans, il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce genre d'évènements, il ne se sentait nulle part à sa place qu'auprès d'Astoria. Pansy caressa doucement sa main._

 _\- J'aimerais appeler quelques personnes à mes côtés, avant de vous lister la longue liste des victimes, mais aussi la liste de ceux qui sont morts pour que nous triomphions. Au début, je culpabilisais de voir ces personnes mourir pour moi. C'était égoïste._

 _Pansy sourit en coin._

 _\- J'ai ensuite compris, et cela surtout grâce à Neville Londubat, que ce n'était pas pour moi, c'était pour nous tous. Pour ce qui est juste. Neville, Hermione, Ron, si vous pouviez monter sur l'estrade._

Les quatre amis rejoignirent timidement Harry. _Draco vit Molly bercer un tout jeune bébé. Certainement la petite Rose Weasley. Harry sourit à ses amis._

 _\- Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley ont été à mes côtés depuis le début. Malgré tout, ils ont toujours été là._ _Luna Lovegood n'est pas là, mais je me dois de la remercier, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai compris à qui je devais m'adresser pour trouver le diadème de Serdaigle. Son bon sens a toujours été là pour que je sache où aller._

 _\- Son bon sens ? releva Pansy en se penchant vers Draco._

 _\- Chut, répondit-il en souriant, amusé._

 _\- Neville Londubat. Tu es celui qui a su redonner espoir aux autres, tu es celui qui a dit : « Non, je ne suis pas là pour Harry, je suis là parce que je me bats pour la justice, pour le Bien ». L'épée de Gryffondor a eu raison de se présenter à toi, tu es celui qui a mis fin à Nagini._

 _Il serra ses amis dans ses bras alors que la foule applaudissait. Hagrid, resté à côté de l'estrade, essuya une larme. Draco et Pansy échangèrent un regard._

 _\- Il y a une dernière personne que j'aimerais remercier, j'espère qu'il m'entend de là où il est. Severus Rogue._

 _Il y eut des murmures dans l'assemblée. Draco hocha la tête, attentif._

 _\- Severus Rogue a été loyal envers Dumbledore pendant dix-sept ans, il était l'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, il a été d'une aide précieuse pendant la guerre. Il m'a protégé, il m'a révélé, avant de mourir, comment venir à bout de Voldemort. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui et c'est pour moi essentiel que sa mémoire soit honorée._

 _Il n'y avait aucune place à la discussion et personne ne se serait permis de dire quoi que ce soit dans un moment pareil._ _Draco sourit et baissa la tête._

 _\- Je vais maintenant lister la longue liste des victimes de cette bataille._

 _Le silence s'abattit dans la cour. Seuls les oiseaux perturbaient ce calme. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient déjà perlés de larmes, sa main était enlacée à celle de Ron. Neville regardait droit devant lui._

 _\- Madame Abbot, Amelia Bones, Charity Burbage, Dirk Cresswell, Cedric Diggory, Florian Fortarôme, Gornuk, Mykew Gregorovitch, Gripsec, Bertha Jorkins, Igor Karkaroff, Frère Montgomery, Broderick Moroz, Rufus Scrimgeour, Teffington, Ted Tonks, Bathilda Tourdesac, Emeline Vance, Albus Dumbledore, Hedwige, Alastor Maugrey, Dobby, Vincent Crabbe, Colin Crivey, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Sirius Black._

 _La liste continua ainsi. Tous les sorciers levèrent leur baguette en hommage aux victimes pour la minute de silence._ _Harry adressa un sourire à Andromeda Tonks. Le petit Teddy Lupin, huit ans, se tenait droit sur les genoux de sa grand-mère. La femme lui sourit, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Le Ministre dit encore quelques mots, puis ils furent tous invités à échanger autour d'un verre dit de la paix. Draco suivit Harry du regard. Le sorcier se retourna et descendit de l'estrade._


	11. Moquer bien plus qu'informer

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Moquer bien plus qu'informer**

Ginny accepta le thé que lui tendait sa mère, mais ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'elle pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. De toute façon, Ginny savait qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps tranquille. Molly tremblait de colère. Angelina, bien qu'elle aussi concernée par la discussion houleuse qui avait lieu dans le salon des Weasley, était montée avec les enfants et avait insonorisé l'étage où elle se trouvait avec eux.

\- Comment vous avez pu faire ça, Hermione ? rugit George.

Elle soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Ron la devança.

\- Ne parle pas à ma femme comme ça.

\- Et toi ! continua George en faisant les cent pas, le journal entre les mains. Pour ta sœur, putain ! Tu pouvais pas nous annoncer l'arrivée de ce torchon ?! Mais enfin, lis ! On est tous traînés dans la boue !

\- Kingsley n'avait pas d'autre choix, murmura Hermione à l'attention d'Arthur qui était plus calme que les autres. Il devait annoncer la démission de Harry.

\- Ce mec n'est qu'un putain d'égoïste !

\- George ! s'exclama Molly en resserrant son bras autour des épaules de sa fille. Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter qu'on connaissait n'est plus comme tu le vois, maman !

\- Je sais ça, maugréa Molly. Mais calme-toi, George, pense à ta sœur.

Ginny se dégagea de la prise de sa mère et se leva, frottant son visage de ses mains.

\- Il ne devait plus aimer son travail, dit Ginny d'une voix étouffée.

Mais cela ne fit qu'attiser la colère de George qui commençait à se répercuter sur Ron.

\- Cela fait quatre ans, même plus, que ton mari n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

\- George, souffla Ginny en baissant les yeux sur la bague à son annulaire.

\- Il ne peut pas lancer une bombe pareille avant la rentrée à Poudlard, pas après l'affolement médiatique qu'a eu comme effet son absence à la première rentrée à Poudlard depuis la guerre ! Non mais tu as lu ce qu'ils disent ?!

\- Ça suffit, tais-toi ! hurla la sorcière.

Elle toisa son frère d'un air mauvais et s'élança vers la cheminée. Molly et Hermione se levèrent.

\- Ginny, non, ne fais pas ça !

La poudre de cheminette emporta Ginny.

.

.

Pansy suivait Narcissa du regard alors qu'elle lisait l'article de l'édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier. Draco, lui, avait appuyé son front sur ses mains serrées, les yeux fermés, écoutant attentivement sa mère.

\- _Le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shackelbolt, a accordé ce matin une interview à nos journalistes pour une nouvelle des plus surprenantes et alléchantes : Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, a démissionné de son poste de chef du bureau des Aurors. Le Ministre a refusé de nous en dire plus, mais il semblait sincèrement préoccupé : Harry Potter ne travaille plus au Ministère, n'apparait plus nulle part…_

 _Souvenez-vous : Il y a quatre ans, lorsque Poudlard a rouvert ses portes, Harry Potter était absent de la cérémonie. Personne, pas même ses plus proches amis ont su nous dire ce qui arrivait au Survivant. Sa dernière apparition publique date d'il y a huit ans. A ce moment-là, il venait de se marier avec Ginevra Weasley, une mariée qui avait d'ailleurs l'air bien mal en point._

\- C'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas faire son teint, ricana Pansy.

\- _On se souvient la surprise qu'avait provoqué Harry Potter en louant les actes de Severus Rogue lors de la cérémonie en hommage aux victimes de la guerre._ Oh non, grimaça Narcissa.

Draco secoua la tête.

\- _Depuis, Harry Potter n'a plus accordé aucune interview à notre journal._ Tu m'étonnes, une belle bande de fouilles merdes, cracha Narcissa. _On ne sait plus rien de lui, ni où il demeure, ni de son mariage. Si mariage il y a encore. On dit que Ginevra, lorsqu'elle est vue sur le Chemin de Traverse ou autres lieux sorciers, n'est jamais en sa compagnie. Ne l'estime-t-il pas suffisamment pour se montrer à son bras ? Aurait-il choisi une épouse d'un autre rang ? Ou bien est-ce la jeune sorcière ayant ouvert la Chambre des secrets à l'âge de onze qui vivrait une histoire adultère loin des responsabilités et du Sorcier aux yeux hantés par les fantômes du passé ?_

\- C'est pas vrai, ils ont sérieusement ressorti ce truc ? grogna Draco en se redressant pour appuyer son dos contre le fauteuil.

Pansy laissa échapper un couinement nerveux.

\- _On peut également se demander s'il ne s'est pas retiré du Monde Sorcier, et maintenant de son travail, pour veiller à avoir un descendant_.

\- Comme si ça se commandait, releva Pansy en secouant la tête.

Elle n'aimait pas Harry Potter. Ou du moins, elle était indifférente à lui. Mais il était évident que les journalistes ne comprenaient rien à rien et ne parlaient que pour parler. Aussi peu qu'elle sache sur lui, elle avait tout de même été l'une de ses camarades de classe, confrontée à la guerre à son échelle et savait que tout ce qui était dit était faux. Narcissa s'assit en soupirant et termina de lire l'article.

\- _Qui est vraiment Harry Potter ? Qu'a-t-il encore comme sombres secrets à nous révéler ? Son enfant, si enfant il y a, va-t-il faire sa rentrée à Poudlard dès demain ? Ou bien est-ce que cette démission cache un retour triomphant ?_

Narcissa plia le journal et le lança sur la table basse devant elle.

\- Merlin, ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais.

\- Lorsqu'il sera mort, ricana Draco, les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre le dossier.

Il rouvrit les yeux et passa son regard sur les deux femmes à ses côtés.

\- Oh, l'aurais-je dit à haute voix ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? lui demanda Pansy en montrant le journal d'un mouvement de la tête.

Draco fronça les sourcils, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la stratégie d'une telle annonce avant la rentrée de Poudlard.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de stratégie, répondit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

Draco sourit.

\- C'est vrai que la stratégie, c'est pas son truc.

Draco se redressa et resservit un thé aux deux sorcières.

\- Mais même sans être stratégique, son but est toujours de faire le moins de vague possible, de ne déranger personne.

Cette remarque fit même sourire Narcissa. Leur échange était surréaliste.

\- Donc cette annonce, cela va à l'encontre de sa nature.

En réalité, Draco connaissait bien Harry Potter, du moins il le comprenait bien. Plus jeune, son comportement d'adolescent fier et attardé l'avait aveuglé, mais s'il se posait vraiment, s'il repensait aux échanges constructifs qu'il avait eu avec Harry Potter, oui, il comprenait le fonctionnement du sorcier.

\- Il n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention, rit Pansy.

Draco sourit de plus belle.

\- Pour une fois, il a raison : tout tourne autour de lui. Avec cette annonce, ça va être la guerre… Pardon. C'était une blague de mauvais goût.

.

.

Ginny passa la grille du manoir et monta rapidement les marches du perron pour entrer dans le manoir. Arrivée dans le hall, elle regarda autour d'elle et Laurelin apparut devant elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oh Maîtresse Ginny, je-

\- Où est-il, Laurelin ? Dis-moi où est Harry !

\- Dans son bureau, gémit l'Elfe.

Cette information sembla mettre encore davantage la sorcière en colère. Elle monta les marches de l'immense escalier en courant et entra dans le bureau. Harry releva la tête de son parchemin.

\- Je t'ai entendu arriver, Ginny.

\- J'espère bien, hurla la sorcière.

Elle contourna le bureau et attrapa furieusement la chemise d'Harry pour le forcer à se lever. Il la fixait, impassible, tandis que les yeux de Ginny s'emplissaient de larmes.

\- T'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, sans penser à ce qu'il adviendrait de moi ! Comment tu as pu nous faire ça, Harry ?!

Elle saisit ses vêtements dans ses poings serrés, mais il la repoussa.

\- Et toi ! C'est toi qui est égoïste ! A vouloir conserver ton petit bonheur si parfait ! Les illusions, toujours les illusions ! C'est pour qui ce jeu stupide ?! Qui va encore y croire ?! J'ai fait ça pour toi aussi, j'ai fait ça pour nous, j'ai ! Rien qu'une fois, UNE FOIS, j'ai pas le droit de changer de vie, de vivre la vie dont j'ai envie ?! Si !

\- Non ! Non, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'as jamais été libre, tu ne peux pas prendre des décisions, pas une décision comme ça, pas maintenant, sans que cela détruise tout autour de toi, sans que cela finisse dans la presse. Tu ne penses pas que moi aussi, ça me détruit ! Tu aurais dû y penser avant ! Avant de faire… de faire tout ça, Harry ! Tu m'as choisie, non ?!

\- Silence !

Ginny déglutit. Elle entendit les petits pas de Laurelin dans le couloir, inquiète des cris qui résonnaient dans le manoir.

\- _Tu_ m'as choisi, _tu_ as choisi de me dire oui, tu as choisi de vivre ma vie, t'as choisi d'être sous le feu des projecteurs. T'as choisi que je sois ton Elu, ajouta-t-il, amer.

Ginny baissa la tête et laissa échapper un sanglot.

\- C'est injuste ce que tu dis… murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux noisette vers lui, elle était déterminée. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Non. Je t'ai choisi toi. Mais t'as changé, Harry. Comment j'ai pu être assez conne pour croire que mon amour de gamine me rendrait heureuse. Je crois… que j'espérais encore.

Elle tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce. Laurelin se cacha.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Ginny tourna la tête pour le toiser.

\- Tu sais bien. Dans l'aile ouest. Et je vais récupérer mes affaires, ce qu'il en reste. C'est fini. Vraiment fini.

Elle retira l'alliance à son doigt, d'où s'échappa un éclat doré, et la jeta dans la pièce avant de redescendre l'escalier, suivie de Laurelin.

\- Tu reviendras, murmura Harry. Et avec lui.


	12. La faveur

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La faveur**

 _Astoria prit sa tête entre ses mains. Draco, lui, faisait les cent pas, colérique, affolé. Malheureux._

 _\- Comment tu peux me dire ça, Astoria ? claqua-t-il en s'arrêtant devant elle. Comment ?_

 _Astoria se redressa et inspira profondément sans le regarder. Elle ne se mettait jamais en colère. Et elle n'en était pas capable, sa maladie, sa faiblesse l'en empêchaient. D'habitude, la détermination dans ses yeux suffisait à se faire comprendre, à dégager la puissance nécessaire pour faire entendre raison à Draco. Pas cette fois-ci._

 _\- Draco, je t'en prie, essaye juste de comprendre…_

 _\- Comprendre, répéta l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix sifflante. Comprendre que toi, tu te sentirais bien si je refaisais ma vie après ta mort ? Tu veux que j'arrive à comprendre ça ? Rien que le concevoir m'est impossible ! Astoria, tu es l'amour de ma vie !_

 _Draco était un homme brisé. Une fois de plus, tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Et Astoria avait eu le malheur d'évoquer sa mort, ce qui suivrait, les temps de pluie qui laisseraient place au soleil, à un nouveau départ, un nouvel amour…_

 _\- Je t'aime, t'es la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux et tu voudrais que je trahisse ça ! Astoria, même si je le voulais, je serais incapable d'un jour faire confiance à nouveau, incapable de tout recommencer encore une fois !_

 _Astoria se leva et vint prendre les mains tremblantes de son mari entre les siennes. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien._

 _\- Bien sûr que tu es capable, Draco. Tu es fort._

 _Elle le retint alors qu'il voulait à nouveau fuir ses mots qui lui faisaient si mal. La faible poigne dont elle usait suffisait à le mettre à terre._

 _\- Un jour, tout redeviendra beau. Je serais toujours là, dans ton cœur, mais tu y laisseras une place, une petite place qui grandira. Pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre, aider quelqu'un comme je t'ai aidé. Un jour, Draco, tu retrouveras l'amour, au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins. Tu offriras… quelque chose de beau à notre fils._

 _Elle essuya la larme qui coulait sur la joue du sorcier._

 _\- Un jour, Draco… Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul, cloitré entre ces murs froids avec pour seul réconfort, un souvenir sans âme. On ne peut ramener les morts à la vie, Draco._

 _Draco passa une main dans les cheveux de sa femme et la serra contre lui en pleurant. Chaque son cristallin s'échappant des lèvres tendres de sa femme lui était insupportable._

 _._

 _._

 _Les pas de Draco résonnaient dans les longs couloirs du Manoir Malfoy. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers un portrait, le regard vide. Tous ces ancêtres, cette famille de pur-sang. Pour quoi, de nouveau ? Il se souvenait vaguement avoir couru, petit, le long de ce couloir, parlant à ses arrières grands-parents. Il se souvenait Dobby qui s'inquiétait de le voir tomber. Il se souvenait sa mère et son sourire. Plus de jeux d'enfants, plus Dobby pour être le dernier à veiller sur lui. Disparu, le doux sourire de sa mère, dont les cheveux ne faisaient que se teinter d'années en années, de filaments blonds…_

 _Il s'arrêta soudain et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il plongea sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon pour y serrer la lettre que lui avait écrite Pansy. Elle lui demandait comment il allait. Elle lui disait : tu sais, Draco, que je serais toujours là pour toi. Une larme, une seule et unique larme roula sur la joue de Draco. Il fixait le mur en face de lui. Son bras gauche lui semblait paralysé. Mort. Sur son avant-bras luisait la Marque des Ténèbres. Non, plus rien n'irait bien, plus jamais. Car lui, Draco Malfoy, était chargé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres de lancer l'Avada Kedavra sur Albus Dumbledore._

 _._

 _._

 _Ginny avait le visage baissé. Ses yeux étaient brouillés, les larmes coulaient, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Ses rêves d'enfant, ses rêves de petite fille, ses rêves d'amour et de bonheur. Le bonheur qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé à ses côtés. Il était face à elle, les bras le long du corps. Serein. Comment pouvait-il être si calme ? Ginny posa lentement ses mains sur son visage. Elle avait réussi à cacher ses peines tout ce temps, à sourire, à faire croire à sa famille que tout allait bien. Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Ils avaient senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle aussi le savait, mais elle avait refusé d'y croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était idiot comme on se sentait intouchable après avoir traversé une guerre. Incapable d'être confronté à quelque chose d'aussi banale qu'une rupture._

 _Et encore à ce moment, Ginny voulait tout faire pour sauver son couple. Elle était comme ça : incroyablement têtue et optimiste._

 _\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle._

 _Elle entendit Harry inspirer._

 _\- C'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas te le dire._

 _Elle se jeta sur lui et serra ses épaules._

 _\- J'ai le droit, Harry ! J'ai le droit de savoir !_

 _Harry fit un mouvement pour caresser sa joue, puis se rétracta._

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas, Ginny. Je ne SAIS pas te le dire. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça…_

 _Ginny se recula en secouant lentement la tête. Elle essuya ses joues, le regard perdu dans le vide._

 _\- Je ne veux pas rompre notre mariage._

 _\- Ginny…_

 _\- Essaye. Essaye, par Merlin, de comprendre._

 _Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ginny réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle voulait absolument le retenir. Elle espérait une dernière chance._

 _\- Très bien, Ginny, j'accepte._

 _\- J'irais vivre ailleurs, je te le promets, j'accepte… ta décision, mais… J'aimerais te demander une dernière chose._

 _\- Quoi que ce soit, j'accepte._

 _Et Ginny vit un reste de tendresse à son égard dans ses yeux._

 _\- Tu me le jures ? murmura-t-elle._

 _\- Je te le jures._


	13. Le vent tourne

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Le vent tourne**

Hermione débarrassa la table et ferma les yeux dans un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Ron s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

\- S'il te plait, murmura Ron. Viens avec moi.

Hermione se retourna et secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu as vu comme George était énervé hier. Vas y, toi. Tu es le parrain de Fred.

Le fils d'Angelina et de George faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Aux vues de la tension de la veille, Hermione préférait les laisser en famille. Elle était, malgré tout, d'avantage associée à Harry qu'à Ron.

\- C'est sa journée et je ne veux pas que ma présence mène à une discussion sur Harry. Il va me lancer des piques et tu vas te mettre en colère.

Ron essaya de répliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- On avait dit qu'on ferait tout pour que notre passé et nos problèmes n'empiètent pas sur la vie de nos enfants, et surtout pas sur leurs années à Poudlard.

Elle lui sourit et passa une main sur sa joue.

\- De toute manière… j'ai rendez-vous avec Kingsley.

Il hocha la tête et alla préparer Rose et Hugo pour rejoindre sa famille.

.

.

Draco, assis à son bureau, releva la tête lorsque sa mère entra.

\- Maman, tu aurais pu toquer, marmonna-t-il en se replongeant dans son parchemin, son café à la main.

Narcissa s'assit sur le fauteuil, l'air préoccupé. Draco posa sa tasse et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Narcissa tenait la Gazette du Sorcier quotidienne qui venait d'arriver par hibou.

\- A Harry Potter.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et s'appuya contre son siège, son parchemin entre les mains.

\- Encore lui.

\- Draco, je suis sérieuse. On parle encore de lui dans la presse. Ils ont suivi les Weasley-Granger hier, jusqu'à chez eux. Ils étaient avec leurs deux enfants. Ils ont même essayé de tracer Ginny Weasley, apparemment.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? Je ne pense pas que nous ayons la moindre influence sur le Monde sorcier, ricana Draco.

\- Le Ministère devrait faire taire la presse.

\- Harry Potter le refusera.

Narcissa fixa son fils sans comprendre. Draco serra les dents et posa le parchemin. Il détestait le fait d'arriver à comprendre le Survivant.

\- Ce sorcier de malheur cherche encore et toujours la justice. Il refusera l'idée d'être protégé.

\- Quitte à nuire à son entourage ?

\- Rappelle-toi sa manière d'agir à notre procès : il les fera protéger eux. Mais pas lui.

C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'ils évoquaient leur procès. Tous deux semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

.

.

Hermione grimpa rapidement les marches jusqu'au bureau de Kingsley et toqua. Elle attendit l'invitation à entrer, puis pénétra dans le bureau. Elle s'assit face à Kingsley qui tenait entre ses mains la Gazette du Sorcier. Il releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne me dites pas…

Kingsley claqua le journal sur son bureau.

\- Si. Ils vous ont suivi jusqu'à chez vous.

Hermione saisit le journal et l'ouvrit avec colère.

\- Quelle bande de pourris… en quoi cette photo de nous, de dos, avec nos enfants, leur prouve quoi que ce soit.

\- Ce n'est que le début, malheureusement…

Hermione lança le journal et s'assit en soupirant.

\- Peu importe. Ron et moi allons adopter la même attitude que précédemment : nous ne dirons rien. Et de toute manière… nous ne _savons rien_.

Elle soupira de nouveau et étira ses lèvres dans un sourire encourageant.

\- Vous m'avez demandé : qu'y a-t-il ?

Kingsley lui sourit et se pencha vers elle, les mains croisées devant lui.

\- Hermione… j'aimerais vous proposer le poste de Chef du Bureau des Aurors.

.

.

Laurelin discutait à voix basse avec le deuxième elfe de maison de Harry Potter, Glorfindel. Ils s'inquiétaient pour leur Maître. L'éclat de voix de leur ancienne maîtresse, Ginny, avait fait beaucoup de peine à Laurelin.

\- Si, Glorfindel, c'est terminé entre Maîtresse Ginny et Maître Harry.

\- Tu es bien naïve, Laurelin, c'est fini depuis longtemps. Nous devons veiller sur Maître Harry à présent.

Laurelin ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, au deuxième étage. Un rire cristallin parvenait des escaliers, des pas précipités les dévalaient. Les Elfes virent apparaître en haut des marches, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, entourée d'un drap. Elle regarda derrière elle et après avoir poussé un cri strident, continua à courir sous le regard neutre de Glorfindel. Laurelin, elle, se cachait les yeux, effrayée que la demoiselle ne tombe.

Harry apparut en haut des marches, torse nu, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas…

Il courut et sauta les dernières marches.

\- Attention, Maître Harry… gémit Laurelin.

Harry attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et s'appuya contre son dos pour embrasser son cou.

\- Glorfindel, appela-t-il, monte un plateau de fruits et une fondue au chocolat dans ma chambre.

Harry transplana avec la jeune fille accrochée à lui, dévorant sa bouche. Glorfindel acquiesça et s'éloigna.

\- Sur Maître Harry et toutes ces personnes qui passent dans sa vie, précisa l'elfe en adressant un regard à Laurelin.

.

.

Hermione sortit du bureau du Ministre et descendit les marches pour s'assoir sur un banc. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière elle et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément.

\- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Arthur lui souriait. Elle se leva et glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Oui… Je suis désolée, Arthur, j'ai préféré ne pas venir à la rentrée de Fred.

Arthur souriait toujours. Ils commencèrent à marcher tranquillement dans le couloir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Fred ne s'est pas posé de questions. Et… George ne t'en veut plus, tu sais.

Hermione baissa la tête et haussa les épaules. Arthur soupira.

\- Je suis venu voir Kingsley. Je m'inquiète pour Harry, Molly aussi, même si elle pense à Ginny avant tout. Quelque chose cloche depuis trop longtemps.

\- Croyez-moi, Arthur, on a essayé. Je crois que rien n'aurait pu empêcher ce qui arrive.

Arthur fixait le sol, les sourcils froncés.

\- On a été stupide. Harry n'a jamais été quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais la guerre… ça a dû l'affecter bien plus que n'importe qui et on a toujours mis des choses trop conséquentes sur ses épaules, sans envisager un suivi. On aurait dû lui venir en aide, on _doit_ lui venir en aide. J'espère qu'il en est encore temps.

\- Ron abandonne. Pas moi, répondit Hermione, décidée. C'est juste que…

\- Oui ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai de nouvelles obligations au Ministère.

Arthur fixait Hermione. La jeune femme leva la tête et esquissa un sourire hésitant.

\- Je viens d'accepter le poste de Chef du bureau des Aurors que m'a proposé Kingsley.

.

.

Narcissa s'installa à table en face de son fils et releva la tête. Elle était sincèrement déterminée à agir. Elle ne s'avait pas pourquoi, elle ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais… elle voulait vraiment venir en aide à Harry Potter.

\- Draco.

\- Oui ?

Le chef de famille ne releva pas la tête de Scorpius qu'il regardait dévorer son repas avec amusement.

\- Je veux qu'on aide Harry Potter.

Draco leva les yeux vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

\- On ?

\- Oui. Toi et moi.

Draco prit ses couverts et soupira, agacé.

\- Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux te mêler à cette guerre médiatique et de la vie du Survivant ?

Narcissa serra les dents, attendit qu'Anar lui ait servi du vin, puis repris, calme mais ferme.

\- On lui doit la liberté, Draco.

Le blond se figea, la fourchette au bord des lèvres.

\- On lui doit autant que tous les autres sorciers, la paix dans notre Monde, mais on lui doit bien plus encore. La liberté. Et le droit à une seconde chance, ma vie auprès de toi, l'amour que tu as rencontré, Scorpius !

Draco posa ses couverts et essuya la bouche de son fils.

\- N'exagère pas.

\- Je n'exagère pas. Ce n'est pas évident, mais au fond c'est vrai.

Narcissa inclina la tête.

\- Alors la moindre des choses serait de s'intéresser à ce qui lui arrive.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Lui envoyer une carte par hibou ? Ses propres amis, sa famille, ne font plus rien depuis 4 ans.

\- Cela, on n'en sait rien. La presse ne sait pas tout.

Elle croisa ses mains sous son menton, pensive.

\- Et c'est justement là que je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose. Nous ne sommes pas liés par un quelconque sentiment d'amour, d'affection à Harry Potter, seulement de la reconnaissance. Nous sommes davantage en mesure de réfléchir que les personnes qui l'aiment.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'en prie, Draco, essayons au moins. Je me sens… mal vis-à-vis de tout ça.

Draco regardait sa mère avec tendresse. Depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec Lucius, la femme avait retrouvé de la tendresse. Le masque froid qu'elle avait peint sur son visage s'était brisé. Ses cheveux blonds avaient presque entièrement disparu laissant à nouveau place au noir corbeau des Black.

\- C'est d'accord. On va essayer.

Les yeux de Narcissa brillèrent.


	14. Carrière et mépris

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Carrière et mépris**

Hermione referma doucement la porte derrière elle, le regard passant lentement sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Le bureau du Chef des Aurors… Et maintenant, c'était son bureau. Elle fit quelques pas, observant distraitement les livres dans la bibliothèque, la décoration… En réalité, pourquoi avait-elle accepté la demande de Kingsley ? Pourquoi lui avait-il proposé ce poste ? Deux questions auxquelles elle avait une multitude de réponses : pour essayer de comprendre Harry, parce que Kingsley pensait qu'elle trouverait des réponses en voyant à travers ses yeux, pour oublier que tout va mal et se noyer dans le travail, parce qu'elle aimait travailler et être au service des sorciers. Pour se venger de tous ceux qui l'avaient méprisée.

Hermione poussa un soupir et s'assit au bureau de Harry.

\- Harry… qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

.

.

Ginny releva les yeux et croisa le regard de ses collègues. Elle déglutit et s'avança avec dignité vers son bureau. Ses escarpins claquaient sur le parquet du bureau de la rubrique Quidditch et sport. Elle regardait droit devant elle, fébrile. Son bureau ne lui avait jamais paru aussi loin. Elle sentait dans le regard de ses collègues de l'animosité, de la curiosité malsaine. Certains, elle le savait, la jugeait déjà et n'hésiteraient pas à tester ses limites bien qu'elle soit leur chef. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et profita du moment où elle se penchait pour poser son sac au sol pour se former un masque d'autorité. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle prit un air hautain et haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Au travail !

Les sorciers retournèrent lentement à leurs occupations pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes. Ginny se pencha sur ses articles en cours, parfaitement consciente que monter voir le rédacteur-en-chef ne changerait rien à sa situation. Elle était la femme de Harry Potter, Harry Potter qui était redevenu, depuis seulement deux jours, une véritable bête de foire. Tout ce qu'elle ferait serait retenu contre elle. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Se concentrer sur le Quidditch lui était tout simplement impossible. Elle tournait dans sa tête ses moindres faits et gestes de ces dernières années, de ces derniers mois, ces derniers jours… Lorsque Harry et elle s'étaient mariés, elle était encore une championne de Quidditch. Cela ne faisait que six ans qu'elle avait pris sa retraite. Avec horreur, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ginny ?

Ginny sursauta violemment, ce qui fit reculer Luna dont les yeux brillaient d'inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Ginny soupira et se redressa, adressant un sourire éblouissant à la sorcière.

\- Excuse-moi, Luna, je suis un peu sous tension en ce moment.

\- Je te comprends, tu sais.

Luna n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, elle était partie voyager à la recherche de nouvelles créatures. Luna avait toujours été passionnée par le livre de Newt Scamander, _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_. Elle avait donc parcouru le Monde et avait rencontré le petit fils de Newt Scamander en personne. Rolf Scamander et elle étaient tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et leurs jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander étaient à présent âgés de deux ans. Luna voyageait moins et écrivait des articles sur ses voyages pour le Chicaneur et la Gazette.

Luna posa une main sur celle de Ginny.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- C'est gentil, Luna, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à faire, cette fois-ci.

\- Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Luna était très belle. Ses cheveux étaient toujours longs et bouclés, presque blancs tant ils étaient pâles. Des grands boucles anglaises tombaient sur ses épaules, son visage de porcelaine avait conservé ses traits d'enfant. Sa taille s'était affinée et personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle avait mis au Monde des jumeaux.

\- Je pourrais peut-être aller rendre visite à Harry-

Luna se stoppa et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ginny cligna des yeux, soudain inquiète.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ginny, chuchota doucement son amie. Tu ne portes plus ton alliance.

Le sang de Ginny ne fit qu'un tour. Elle baissa doucement les yeux sur sa main et constata avec horreur la vérité. Tout le Monde pouvait savoir à présent.

\- Harry et toi…

Ginny se leva d'un bond et contourna son bureau.

\- Je dois te laisser.

Elle se précipita hors du bureau et quitta la Gazette. Arrivée dehors, on lui attrapa le bras et la tira dans une ruelle. Elle voulut crier mais une main se posa sur sa bouche et des yeux se plongèrent dans les siens.

\- Ginny, arrête, c'est moi !

.

.

Draco sortit de l'hôtel dans lequel il travaillait et ignora superbement les regards méprisants des quelques clients assis à l'extérieur. Il resserra son manteau autour de lui dans un frisson et grogna. Il devait se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse car il manquait d'ingrédients. Draco avait horreur de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Il y transplana donc à contrecœur. Draco ignora là aussi les regards qu'on lui lança. Il n'en avait que faire, mais il craignait tant pour son fils, le jour où il irait à Poudlard. Tous ces regards méprisants, tous ces regards de haine, provoqués par les erreurs de ses parents, ses erreurs d'adolescent, son fils aurait lui aussi à les subir. C'était tellement injuste. Et Scorpius lui en voudrait pour ça. Pas quand il lui raconterait la guerre, pas quand il lui dirait ce qu'il avait fait, mais quand il serait frappé par la réalité du Monde sorcier. Draco en était persuadé, une nouvelle forme de hiérarchie se mettait en place à Poudlard, basée sur les douleurs de la guerre, sur l'éducation des parents, et nombreux étaient ceux qui apprenaient à leurs enfants à haïr tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Voldemort.

Draco entra dans la boutique de l'apothicaire et fit sa commande auprès de celui-ci. Il emmena la liste donnée par Draco et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Draco en profita pour sortir de sa sacoche la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de lire. Il passa rapidement sur la rubrique évènements, lut les résultats des derniers matchs de Quidditch, puis tourna la page. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise en découvrant que Hermione avait obtenu l'ancien poste de Harry. Il ricana doucement.

\- Miss Je-sais-tout.

L'apothicaire revint et Draco rangea son journal pour payer ses ingrédients.

.

.

Ginny se détendit et serra l'homme contre elle.

\- Kiril... tu ne devrais pas être ici, c'est dangereux pour nous.

Kiril la força à s'écarter et plongea son regard noir dans le sien. Kiril était un sorcier bulgare. Il n'avait jamais oublié Ginny, depuis le jour où il avait fait sa connaissance au tournoi des trois Sorciers, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de dix-huit ans. Alors que Neville se reposait, l'élève de Durmstrang avait proposé à Ginny de danser avec lui, mais elle avait refusé. Il s'était alors contenté de leur offrir à boire, à Neville et elle, et de les écouter lui raconter Poudlard, tandis qu'il la dévorait des yeux.

\- Ginny, tout va s'arranger à présent.

La sorcière secoua la tête. Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu n'as plus à mentir.

\- C'est pas si simple, tu le sais bien, s'agaça-t-elle en posant une main sur son torse pour le tenir à distance.

Il saisit sa main et la fixa.

\- Tu ne la portes plus.

\- Non, je m'en suis débarrassée hier. Harry et moi allons-

Elle regard autour d'eux, comme une bête traquée.

\- Ecoute, Kiril, on doit encore se cacher quelques temps. La Gazette du Sorcier traque les moindres relations de Harry, j'aimerais tellement éviter le scandale, même si ça me semble impossible. Je te promets que je vais tout régler au plus vite, je vais tout faire, ne m'abandonne pas, j't'en supplie-

Ginny pleurait à chaudes larmes, totalement désemparée. Elle ne se voyait pas remonter au bureau, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Kiril prit sa main et ils transplanèrent sur une colline, loin de Londres. Ginny regarda autour d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, Ginny. Je savais que ce serait difficile en m'engageant avec toi.

Il regarda autour d'eux.

\- Il y avait une fête ici, c'était l'été dernier. Je t'ai revu et toi aussi tu m'as tout de suite reconnu. Cette fois-ci, quand je t'ai invitée à danser, tu n'as pas refusé.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Alors je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Et maintenant, on va faire ce qui nous fait à tous les deux le plus grand bien : voler.

.

.

Draco, assis devant le feu de la cheminée dans le salon, fixait les flammes, comme hypnotisé. Le temps lui semblait passer trop vite, se mélangeait dans sa tête. Bientôt, il allait devoir commencer à parler à Scorpius du Monde sorcier. Il allait devoir l'emmener sur le chemin de Traverse pour la première fois, le confronter à la réalité du Monde. Il le savait et cela le terrifiait. Il devrait lui dire que si les autres enfants le rejetaient, c'était de sa faute. Qu'on le jugerait avant même de le connaitre. Que son simple nom provoquerait des réactions. Draco se souvint ensuite de sa rencontre avec Harry Potter. Il se souvint de son rejet. Cela lui avait fait vraiment mal à l'époque. Il avait été éduqué dans l'idée qu'il n'y avait rien de plus prestigieux qu'un Malfoy. Que tout le Monde voudrait être à ses côtés et que ceux qui le refusaient ne valaient rien. Mais lorsque Harry l'avait rejeté, le premier à le faire, c'était l'âme de petit garçon de Draco qui avait été touchée. Harry n'avait pas que rejeté sa poignée de main, une association quelconque en vue du pouvoir. Il avait rejeté son amitié. Draco pensait souvent à ce premier souvenir. C'était le plus pur qu'il avait avec Harry Potter.

Puis il pensa à la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa mère : essayer de venir en aide à Harry Potter. C'était complètement insensé. Et pourtant, cela l'intriguait. Essayer d'apporter son aide à Harry, de le comprendre, de comprendre sa vie, c'était comme lui tendre la main une seconde fois. Et espérer que cette fois-ci, il la saisirait.

\- Papa !

Draco baissa les yeux sur Scorpius qui tirait son bras.

\- On va fabriquer des potions ?

Draco sourit et prit la main de son fils qui le tirait pour se rendre dans le laboratoire et faire de la magie.


	15. Plaidoirie

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Plaidoirie**

Draco se trompait. Harry ne cherchait pas à faire le bien ou à être juste. Il n'avait tout simplement plus rien à faire de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ou arriver aux autres.

 _ **Ginny Weasley-Potter : femme infidèle !**_

 _Hier, en fin de matinée, Ginny Weasley-Potter a été surprise en compagnie d'un autre homme juste devant son lieu de travail ! Quelle ironie d'être surprise en pleines infidélités juste devant la Gazette du Sorcier._

 _D'après nos recherches, l'homme serait Kiril Petrov, ancien élève de Durmstrang et ancien joueur de Quidditch régional en Bulgarie. Que faisait Ginny Weasley avec cet homme ? Depuis combien de temps le connait-elle ? Serait-ce à cause de cette trahison qu'Harry Potter a abandonné son poste au Ministère ? Ou bien est-ce une relation qui dure depuis bien plus longtemps ?_

Molly prit le journal des mains de sa fille et le balança à travers la pièce. Hermione frottait le dos de Ginny qui était secouée de lourds sanglots.

\- C'est un véritable torchon ! Ils parlent pour ne rien dire, on ne sait même pas qui est-ce qu'ils visent dans cet article !

\- Tout le Monde, maugréa Hermione en fixant sa belle-sœur avec inquiétude. Le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette est une véritable pourriture.

Ginny inspira profondément et releva la tête.

\- J'avais dit à Kiril que c'était trop dangereux.

\- Continuer à enfuir tous ces secrets est dangereux. Tu dois faire un communiqué pour rétablir la vérité, insista Hermione.

\- Kiril et toi, c'est du sérieux, ce n'est pas une aventure extra-conjugale, s'insurgea Molly.

Ginny hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, je vais dire la vérité sur Kiril et moi.

.

.

Draco marchait sur le chemin de Traverse, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était rare de le voir sourire, rare de le voir se promener avec sa mère. Narcissa souriait elle aussi. La décision qu'avait pris son fils était un pas en avant. Il tenait précieusement entre ses mains, des billets pour le prochain match de Quidditch qui opposerait les irlandais aux écossais. Et c'était un cadeau pour Scorpius. Pour la première fois, son fils apparaitrait publiquement et verrait le Monde qui l'entourait. Narcissa savait que Scorpius serait incroyablement heureux. Draco aussi. Et c'était ce à quoi il s'accrochait. Car au-delà de ça, il devrait préparer son petit garçon aux regards, au bourdonnement sur son passage. A la vérité du Monde dans lequel il grandissait, car pour un enfant, il n'y avait pas d'avant. Pas de conséquences sur sa vie liées au passé. Ils n'imaginaient même pas que leurs parents aient pu être enfant. Si, Scorpius commençait à le comprendre. Il posait souvent des questions à Lucius, auxquelles celui-ci répondait autant qu'il le pouvait sous le regard insistant de Draco. Il posait aussi des questions à Narcissa et à Draco lui-même. Il y a de cela deux jours, Scorpius avait demandé à Draco s'il avait eu d'autres amis que Pansy à Poudlard. Si lui aussi aurait des amis à l'école. Quel animal il avait emmené.

C'était la dernière question qui avait le plus travaillé Draco. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas emmené un hibou, son majestueux chat noir, Bastet, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Bien sûr, il connaissait une partie de la réponse : Lucius Malfoy lui avait interdit d'emmener Bastet. D'ailleurs, il avait été si formaté qu'il ne s'approchait plus de son animal. Mais plus tard, il n'avait jamais pris d'animal à Poudlard. Lorsque Bastet était mort, il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'arrêter dans ses occupations afin d'avoir une pensée pour l'animal. Draco craignait… de blesser ceux qui s'approchaient de lui. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il craignait de faire du mal. Draco était un être complexe aux multiples facettes. Il était brûlant de haine et rongé par l'inquiétude. Destructeur et autodestructeur. Protecteur et lâche. Personne ne soupçonnait cette complexité, Draco cachait très bien ce tourbillon émotionnel, grâce à ses pouvoirs d'Occlumens : c'était une particularité totalement cohérente avec sa personnalité. Le tourbillon était un tourbillon organisé, compartimenté. Il bloquait ses émotions, rejetait certaines parts de sa personnalité selon la personne se trouvant face à lui. C'était une force qui s'était développée suite à son enfance, son éducation, les évènements de la guerre. Astoria l'avait un jour fixé intensément et lui avait donné le nom d'anti-héros. Comme si elle voyait à travers les moindres pores de sa peau, comme si elle ressentait le plus infime des sentiments qui le traversait. Draco ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle mettait derrière ce nom.

\- Draco.

Narcissa tirait sur son bras pour qu'ils entrent dans un café boire quelque chose. Il rangea les billets pour le match de Quidditch et fit un pas pour la suivre, lorsque des cris de hiboux retentirent. Narcissa et lui se retournèrent et virent des hiboux de la Gazette déposer des journaux un peu partout devant les boutiques. Draco attrapa celui qui se posait devant le café et l'ouvrit. Une nouvelle édition spéciale, suite au journal sorti ce matin avec pour première page, Ginny Weasley-Potter :

 _Ginny Weasley-Potter a adressé une demande de communiqué à notre Journal, suite à la photo la montrant en compagnie de Kiril Petrov, ce que nous avons bien évidemment accepté afin d'éclairer la relation qu'elle entretient avec Harry Potter et avec le joueur de Quidditch._

 _« Harry et moi ne sommes plus un couple depuis bien longtemps. Nous avons arrêté d'être mari et femme la même année où le scandale a éclaté suite à son absence le jour de la réouverture de Poudlard, en 2007. Nous voulions éviter un tourbillon médiatique, ayant déjà pris suffisamment d'ampleur, et éviter que nos proches ne souffrent de cette séparation. Ce que Harry n'a pas respecté cette fois-ci. Ma relation avec Kiril est tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime. Harry et moi allons officiellement rompre nos liens de mariage et je partirais vivre avec Kiril, loin des flashs des journalistes, loin de l'aura du Survivant. »_

 _Ginny Weasley-Potter a refusé de répondre à nos questions. Elle a été catégorique : « Vous savez ce que vous vouliez savoir. Harry et moi ne sommes plus un couple. Harry n'est plus Auror. Harry est le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Voilà la cicatrice qu'il portera à jamais sur son visage. »_

\- Merlin, cela prend bien plus d'ampleur que ce à quoi je m'attendais, murmura Narcissa en apercevant, du coin de l'œil, le propriétaire du café approcher.

 _Amère, la Femme du Survivant ne semble justement voir en lui que ça : un Survivant. Quelle autre étiquette porterait Harry Potter selon ses dires ? S'il n'est plus époux, serait-il père ? Cacher leur rupture était peut-être un moyen de rester une « famille unie »._

Draco se fit prendre le journal des mains par le propriétaire du café, qui tourna les talons en grognant. Narcissa adressa un regard inquiet à son fils.

\- Il faut qu'on l'aide, Draco, ça ne peut plus durer.

\- Mère, il ne demande pas d'aide-

\- Harry Potter a besoin de nous.

\- Harry ?

Narcissa et Draco se tournèrent vers une jeune femme debout dans l'allée, un rat albinos sur son épaule. Luna adressa un sourire éblouissant à Draco.

\- Vous aussi, vous essayez d'aider Harry ?

\- Eh bien, commença Narcissa en observant la jeune fille dont elle ne se souvenait que vaguement, nous aimerions lui rendre service, tout comme il nous a aidé à l'époque.

Draco lança un regard de reproches à sa mère, d'étaler ainsi leur ressenti.

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais faire quelque chose. On pourrait peut-être s'y mettre tous ensemble ?

Draco ferma les yeux.

\- Oh Merlin, ça c'est la meilleure.

.

.

Ginny tendit la main et saisit le bras d'Harry. Le sorcier fit de même et leurs regards se croisèrent. Où étaient passés les étincelants yeux verts ? Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle les avait contemplés, de la dernière fois où ils lui avaient souri. Ginny essayait de se souvenir la dernière fois qu'Harry avait été Harry. Elle se souvint, dans un sourire nostalgique, du petit garçon âgé de douze ans qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans la Chambre des Secrets. Qui déjà là, acceptait d'accueillir la mort comme une vieille amie. Elle se souvenait de ce petit Gryffondor qui avait fait battre son cœur d'enfant, puis d'adolescente, de femme…

Elle entendit vaguement le sorcier qui avait prononcé leurs liens de mariage, défaire ceux-ci par des formules, tout en agitant lentement sa baguette autour de leurs bras. Doucement il baissa sa baguette lorsque les derniers liens d'argent s'évaporèrent et recula de deux pas.

\- C'est fait. Vous venez officiellement de divorcer.

Harry pouffa de rire et Ginny et le sorcier le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Pardon, ricana-t-il, c'est si solennel…

Ginny serra les dents et se tourna vers le sorcier.

\- Comme convenu, vous garderez le silence, claqua-t-elle pour ne laisser aucune place à la discussion.

\- Bien entendu, acquiesça-t-il. Secret professionnel.

Ginny le salua d'un mouvement de tête et s'en alla, suivie de Harry. Arrivés dans la rue, elle agrippa le bras de son ex-mari.

\- Pas si vite. Il nous reste deux, trois choses à régler.

Harry retint un grognement et suivit Ginny.

.

.

C'était surréaliste. C'était vraiment complètement, franchement, surréaliste. Draco se massait les temps pendant que sa mère et Luna Lovegood discutaient dans sa salle à manger. Luna Lovegood. Chez lui. Autour de sa table.

Narcissa, quant à elle, avait du mal avec l'attitude rêveuse de la jeune femme. Elle semblait venir d'une autre planète. Mais dans un même temps, elle voyait dans son extrême ouverture sur le Monde, quelqu'un qui peut-être réussirait à cerner Harry Potter.

\- Tu travailles à la Gazette avec Ginny, c'est ça ? demanda Draco.

\- Il nous arrive de travailler ensemble sur certains articles, oui, répondit Luna en reposant sa tasse de thé. Mais quelque chose cloche. Depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs. C'est comme si elle était éteinte.

Narcissa fronça brièvement les sourcils.

\- Certainement la guerre, non ? Les Weasley ont perdu un fils, un frère.

Luna secoua la tête et ses grandes boucles d'oreilles en forme de soleil tintèrent.

\- Non, c'est une blessure plus récente. Mais elle est plutôt discrète.

\- Je ne comprends rien, maugréa Draco. Tu es l'une de ses plus proches amies, Potter n'a rien de plus précieux que ses amis. Vous devez bien être au courant de quelque chose !

Luna baissa la tête et caressa son jeune rat, le visage grave.

\- C'est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. C'est une véritable organisation qui s'est mise en place. Par exemple, je ne pourrais pas vous dire où habite Harry et donc où habitait Ginny. C'est une information que seule la famille de Harry et Ginny a. Ils sélectionnent absolument chaque information, d'autant plus depuis le scandale de 2007.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qui s'est passé cette année entre Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter ? demanda Narcissa, les yeux brillants.

\- Oh non, je ne sais pas.

Draco soupira de frustration et Luna fronça les sourcils, agacée.

\- En réalité, je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais j'aimerais comprendre ! J'étais en Roumanie le jour de l'hommage aux victimes de Poudlard, je ne sais pas, est-ce qu'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose ce jour-là ?

Draco haussa les épaules, le regard dans le vide.

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué sinon le visage blafard de Ginny. C'est si loin, ça parait si loin…

Ils se taisaient tous les trois. Cela remontait à six ans. Ginny venait de mettre fin à sa carrière de Quidditch, Hermione et Ron s'étaient mariés, ils étaient réunis pour penser à ceux qui étaient partis trop tôt. Tout semblait si banal, alors qu'était-il arrivé pour que tout vole en éclats ?


	16. Folie

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Folie**

Big Ben sonnait Minuit lorsque des silhouettes se dessinèrent dans les rues. Un homme, une femme ainsi qu'une plus petite silhouette se déplaçaient d'un pas pressé. Ils venaient de quitter un appartement pour en rejoindre un autre, plus grand, à l'extérieur de la ville. Loin des regards, loin des ragots. Pour plus de liberté, ils l'espéraient. La jeune femme parlait très bas, tout en regardant autour d'elle.

\- J'irais chez ma mère demain par les voies de cheminée. Puis je ferais le chemin retour sur mon balai.

\- Tu devras être prudente, chuchota l'homme de son accent caractéristique des pays de l'Est.

\- Je le serais, répondit-elle agacée en serrant une petite main dans la sienne. Dépêchons-nous.

Ils accélérèrent le pas puis disparurent dans la nuit.

.

.

Luna feuilletait des dossiers qu'elle avait monté sur différentes créatures. Lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas cela suffisant pour en faire un article, elle allait chercher dans les documents que Rolf lui avait prêtés, des documents écrits de la main de Newt Scamander. Alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, concentrée sur son travail, deux journalistes qui passaient devant son bureau attirèrent son attention. Car après le mot _créature_ , celui qui retenait le plus son attention ces derniers temps, était _Weasley_. Elle redressa la tête, continuant à feuilleter ses parchemins, mais l'oreille à l'affut de la moindre information.

\- Weasley n'est toujours pas revenue au bureau, ricana un sorcier.

\- Il parait que son appartement a été vidé très rapidement depuis son communiqué. Mais on ne sait même pas si Harry Potter et elle ont rompu leurs liens de mariage, dit l'autre en s'appuyant contre son bureau.

\- Stanley m'a dit que la rumeur circule…

\- Quelle rumeur ?

Luna se tourna vers eux pour tenter de lire sur leurs lèvres, tant les sorciers parlaient bas à présent :

\- Un enfant. Certains l'auraient vu en compagnie d'un enfant.

\- Un enfant ? _Son_ enfant ?

L'autre haussa les épaules et tourna la tête. Luna pivota rapidement le visage, sa chevelure blonde cachant ses yeux.

\- Tant que Stanley n'a pas de preuve concrète, il ne peut pas écrire un nouvel article. Mais Ginny Weasley a quitté le centre-ville de Londres. On dit qu'elle habite dans une banlieue moldue avec Kiril Petrov.

\- Il va falloir scruter le terrier des Weasley.

Luna se leva aussi lentement que possible et quitta le bureau d'un pas léger pour aller trouver sa chouette chevêche d'un blanc immaculé. Elle devait impérativement envoyer une lettre à Molly Weasley.

.

.

Draco lisait le mot que lui avait fait parvenir Luna. _Ginny aux prises d'une rumeur. Les Weasley sont surveillés, rumeur d'un enfant._

Draco grogna. Non mais ça n'allait pas chez Luna. Tout le Monde perdait la tête autour de lui. Bon sang, il n'était pas là pour prendre soin de tout l'entourage de Potter ! Comme s'il n'avait pas assez à faire avec sa propre famille. Il plia le mot de Luna et le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon. Il monta les escaliers et une fois arrivé devant la chambre de Scorpius, il toqua doucement. La petite voix qui lui répondit le fit sourire, puis il entra dans la chambre de son fils.

\- Fiston ?

Scorpius coloriait sur son lit. Il adressa un sourire rayonnant à son père et leva le sachet posé à côté de lui.

\- Regarde ce qu'Anar m'a rapporté quand il a fait les courses ! Des Fizwizbiz !

Draco s'assit sur le lit et lui piqua une friandise.

\- Ah, quelles bonnes idées il a, Anar !

Scorpius alla se blottir dans les bras de son père. Draco termina de manger la sucrerie, puis incita Scorpius à se redresser. Il passa une main dans ses soyeux cheveux blonds.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, Scorpius.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminèrent.

\- Une surprise ?

Draco sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

\- Tends les mains et ferme les yeux.

Scorpius tendit ses petites mains et ferma fort les yeux, le nez froncé. Draco posa sa baguette sur ses mains et y fit apparaitre les billets pour le match de Quidditch.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Scorpius rouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de joie.

\- Des billets pour le match de Quidditch !

Le petit garçon se leva et se mit à faire des bonds sur son lit en criant. Son éclat de joie crépita de magie. De petits feux d'artifices verts et rouges jaillirent à chaque saut qu'il faisait. Il se jeta dans les bras de Draco qui manqua de basculer du lit.

\- Merci ! Merci papa !

\- Je suis heureux que cela te fasse plaisir, Scorpius…

Scorpius adressa un sourire resplendissant à son père et sauta du lit, se précipitant dans le couloir.

\- Je vais les montrer à Maman !

Draco sourit. Scorpius parlait de l'immense tableau représentant Astoria, dans l'ancienne salle de ballet de la sorcière.

.

.

Molly tournait en rond dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle entendit la cheminée crépiter, elle se figea. Dès qu'elle reconnut Ginny, elle soupira de soulagement et se précipita à ses côtés pour attraper son bras et la tirer hors de la cheminée. Ginny suivit sa mère, les sourcils froncés.

\- Maman, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Molly l'emmena dans la cuisine et descendit les volets d'un coup de baguette. Ginny se mordillait les lèvres.

\- Harry est déjà venu ?

Molly se tourna vers elle et secoua la tête.

\- J'ai eu un mot de Luna. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ sait que tu as déménagé. Ils sont déjà en train de surveiller le Terrier.

Ginny parut ébranlée mais se redressa, le menton fièrement levé.

\- Et alors ? Kiril et moi habitons loin des mauvaises langues, désormais. Il ne peut plus rien nous arriver.

Molly adressa un regard sévère à sa fille.

\- C'est ridicule, Ginny, tu vas finir par t'exiler.

\- S'il le faut, je le ferais, claqua la jeune sorcière.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Ginny !

Après son éclat de voix, Molly ajouta un sortilège d'insonorisation à la maison, grinçant des dents.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, reprit-elle plus calmement. On est une famille.

Ginny ricana.

\- Une famille… Une immense plaisanterie, oui !

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi, répliqua Molly d'une voix brisée.

Ginny ressentit une grande culpabilité en voyant sa mère si vulnérable.

\- Maman…

\- Tu dois dire la vérité, Ginny. _Toute_ la vérité.

\- Non.

\- Comment peux-tu imaginer qu'un tel secret restera caché ? Un jour, il va grandir. Il ira à Poudlard et sera forcément confronté à notre Monde. Si _La Gazette du Sorcier_ …

\- Arrête.

\- Tout s'écroulera, Ginny !

L'ancienne Gryffondor serra les poings. Molly ne reconnaissait plus sa fille. Elle sentait un tumulte d'émotions parcourir les moindres pores de la peau de Ginny.

\- Alors je ne reviendrais plus ici.

\- Tu- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, Maman.

Ginny tourna les talons, Molly à sa suite.

\- Ginny ! GINNY ! Harry va venir d'une minute à l'autre, tu-

\- Ma venue ici représente un danger pour mon nouveau foyer. Au revoir, Maman.

\- Ginny, par Merlin, tu fuis-

La Cheminée s'enflamma.

\- Tu perds la tête !

.

.

Au cœur de la nuit, Draco déambulait dans les rues de Londres. Le Londres Moldu. Il aimait s'y promener. Là, personne ne le connaissait, ne savait la portée de son nom, ne savait son passé. Personne pour lui adresser des regards noirs, personne qui le méprisait. Il passa sur le pont du Millénium, un fin sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à la joie de Scorpius, le matin même. Il pensa à la première pensée de l'enfant : montrer son cadeau à sa maman. Astoria s'était découvert une passion pour la danse. Classique et contemporaine. Dès sa sortie de Poudlard, elle avait pris des cours de danse, ce qui avait encore davantage affiné sa silhouette, accentué la fluidité du moindre de ses mouvements. A sa mort, entre deux miroirs de la salle de ballet, Draco avait fait peindre Astoria dans un somptueux tutu blanc lui descendant jusqu'aux chevilles. Depuis, Astoria virevoltait dans son tableau, ses longs cheveux volant derrière elle. Parfois, Draco s'y asseyait et croyait voir la silhouette de sa femme glisser sur les miroirs tout autour de lui.

Il descendit les marches au bout du pont et prit tranquillement la direction de l'une des boîtes de nuit qu'il lui arrivait de fréquenter. Il alternait entre trois : une extrêmement populaire, bondée, lorsqu'il voulait cesser de penser, lorsqu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée. Une bar-boîte plus calme, où les clients choisissaient les musiques, un endroit où il avait déjà amené Pansy. Et celle-ci où il se rendait ce soir-là. Une boîte sensuelle, luxueuse, où les gens venaient clairement pour ne pas être seul et bien souvent prolonger la nuit dans les hôtels alentours. Draco aimait bien passer ses soirées là-bas. Pour la même raison qu'il aimait se promener dans le Londres Moldu. Draco savait très bien qu'il plaisait et il aimait séduire sans réfléchir plus loin. Bien souvent, il s'inventait une vie, faisait de nouvelles connaissances, puis s'en allait mystérieusement. C'était tellement plus facile de vivre dans un rêve que de parler de lui ou même d'y penser.

Il tourna dans une ruelle et s'approcha de la boîte de nuit. Le vigile s'écarta et lui ouvrit la porte. Draco paya l'entrée, le vestiaire, puis descendit rapidement les marches qui menaient au sous-sol. La musique s'insinua rapidement dans son corps, battit à ses oreilles, contre son cœur. Il alla s'assoir au bar et commanda un shooter de Vodka. Il se tourna sur son fauteuil et regarda autour de lui. Des couples dansaient sur la piste, un petit groupe de jeunes filles se trémoussait en riant. Il but son shooter d'une seule traite et partit se poser dans les fauteuils en soupirant d'aise, les yeux fermés. Il aimait les boites de nuit. La musique, le sentiment que la nuit était éternelle, que rien n'existait au-delà du moment présent, l'impression d'être tout puissant et que tout ce qui était entrepris pendant cette soirée ne la dépassait pas.

\- Salut beau blond.

Draco rouvrit les yeux et adressa un sourire en coin à la jeune fille qui le fixait, debout. Elle portait une combinaison noire et de haut talons bordeaux. Ses cheveux bruns, frisés, étaient noués en deux adorables tresses de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Je peux m'assoir ?

Draco, sans enlever ses bras du dossier du fauteuil, s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse s'installer près de lui.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle, la salua Draco avec un regard enjôleur.

La jeune femme s'installa confortable près de lui, s'appuyant volontairement contre la main de Draco, passée dans son dos.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Draco.

Elle lui répondit mais ne parla pas suffisamment fort, certainement volontairement. Il sourit et s'approcha. Son souffle chatouilla son cou. Draco entendit la voix de la belle brune mais ne réagit pas. Car quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, venait d'attirer son regard au fond de la boîte de nuit. Lorsqu'un projecteur passa de nouveau sur le couple qu'il fixait, Draco sursauta. Deux hommes, collés l'un à l'autre, se déhanchaient de manière très subjective l'un contre l'autre. Le plus grand des deux dévorait le cou d'un jeune homme musclé, brun, aux lunettes rondes. Avec une cicatrice sur le front.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Harry Potter en personne se mouvait devant lui, son corps serré contre celui d'un autre homme, la bouche ouverte d'extase.

\- Oh Salazar…

La brune s'écarta, un sourcil haussé.

\- Quoi ? Non, je t'ai dit que je m'appelle Justine !

\- Je suis désolé, s'exclama Draco en se levant d'un bond.

Il quitta la boîte de nuit, ignorant les appels de Justine.

* * *

Et oui, voilà une courte apparition de Harry ! Reste à savoir l'effet que cette rencontre a produit sur Draco ;)


	17. Le silence

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Le silence**

Draco remercia Anar lorsque celui-ci quitta la cuisine, le laissant seul avec son fils. Celui se régalait avec son petit-déjeuner. Il battait joyeusement des pieds, en rythme.

\- Je compte les jours avant le match, papa !

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Oui Scorpius, mais avant cela, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui.

Scorpius mordit dans sa tartine et Draco s'agenouilla devant lui, posant une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Scorpius, c'est très important, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Le petit garçon engloutit sa tartine et approuva vivement de la tête.

\- Promis papa, répondit-il la bouche pleine.

Draco inspira profondément. Il attendit que son fils ait terminé de manger, puis releva doucement la manche de sa chemise. Lorsque la marque des Ténèbres apparut, Scorpius se redressa courageusement mais finit par cacher son visage de ses mains. Draco caressa doucement sa cuisse.

\- Je sais que tu en as peur, et c'est très bien Scorpius. Mais je dois t'apprendre, je dois te raconter ce que signifie ce tatouage. Je dois te dire qui je suis et qui tu es. Te raconter pourquoi tu devras être un grand garçon le jour du match.

Scorpius enleva ses mains et écouta attentivement Draco. Narcissa resta derrière la porte de la cuisine à écouter, mélancolique, les confessions de son fils.

.

.

Le jour du match de Quidditch arriva rapidement. Draco regardait autour de lui, serrant l'épaule de Scorpius pour le tenir près de lui. Narcissa adressait de vague signes de tête aux visages connus. Certains lui souriaient. Elle n'avait plus le nom de _épouse de Mangemort_ sur le front, elle. Narcissa était, la majorité du temps, vue comme celle qui était venue en aide à Harry Potter. Celle qui avait ouvertement trahi Voldemort pour le sauver. Narcissa se sentait mélancolique face à ce genre de personnes. Elle n'avait pas fait ça pour Harry, mais pour son fils. Et surtout, elle pensait à Severus.

\- Par ici, Mère.

Elle suivit Draco qui se glissait dans la foule. Une stratégie qu'il avait adoptée pour essayer de cacher Scorpius, en vain. Des journalistes de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avaient déjà immortalisé le moment : la première apparition publique de Draco Malfoy avec son fils. Ils trouvèrent enfin leurs places et s'installèrent en soupirant. Scorpius, lui, ne tenait pas en place. Il sautillait joyeusement en poussant de petits cris, les yeux émerveillés. Draco sourit, l'air fatigué, et se remémora son dernier match de Quidditch. Il grimaça, puis regarda autour de lui. Peut-être que Harry Potter était venu pour l'occasion. Il se pencha : il n'était pas loin de la loge officielle. Il y vit le Ministre et à ses côtés, les deux héros de guerre, Granger et Weasley. Il y avait aussi Molly, Arthur Weasley et le couple George et Angelina Weasley, installés sur les sièges entourant la loge, avec plusieurs enfants. Draco plissa les yeux. Il repéra un enfant aux cheveux bleus et une femme avec de long cheveux noirs de jais. Des cheveux bleus… Cela correspondait à la description du fils de sa cousine, n'est-ce pas ? Il écarquilla les yeux, mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par le discours du Ministre et l'entrée des équipes sur le terrain.

.

.

Draco attendait en bas des escaliers que sa mère le rejoigne. Narcissa ferma la porte de la chambre de son petit-fils et descendit doucement les escaliers.

\- Il s'est endormi, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle adressa un sourire resplendissant à Draco. Après le match, ils étaient allés sur le chemin de Traverse, profitant des dernières chaleurs du mois de septembre, pour manger une glace. Narcissa était heureuse et fière que son fils accepte de sortir avec son Scorpius. Mais Draco pensait à tout autre chose que la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Il invita sa mère à aller s'installer dans le salon et lui raconta sa « rencontre » avec Harry, puis le mot envoyé par Luna.

\- L'enfant, je suis sûr que c'est le fils de Lupin.

Narcissa cligna des yeux.

\- Le fils de… Nymphadora Tonks et de Remus Lupin ? Teddy ?

\- Oui, c'est lui. Harry Potter est son parrain, non ? Alors il doit avoir sa garde.

Draco se leva et Narcissa pivota sur son fauteuil.

\- Draco…

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on y a pas pensé plutôt, réfléchissait Draco sans remarquer l'hésitation de sa mère. Potter a toujours été si… si Saint Potter. Il doit être dans la demeure des Black à materner son filleul.

\- La demeure des Black ? Mais Draco, Teddy est-

\- C'est évident ! On a appris après la guerre qu'elle était léguée à Harry Potter par son parrain, Sirius Black, elle est certainement juste sous protection à nouveau ! Et j'ai vu Teddy Lupin pendant le match, il ne peut qu'en être ainsi !

Il se tourna vers sa mère, le visage rayonnant comme si tous ses problèmes s'étaient évaporés. Il était relativement impatient.

\- Et l'histoire est réglée ! Plus besoin de s'occuper de ce foutu Potter !

\- Draco attends-

Mais l'ancien Serpentard avait déjà transplané. Narcissa le trouvait bien trop impatient de se débarrasser de cette affaire, comme s'il semblait vraiment s'en soucier et que cela l'effrayait. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, alluma la lampe de chevet et ouvrit son tiroir. Elle y prit la lettre qu'on lui avait envoyé, le jour du scandale de Ginny Weasley. Mais ce n'était pas la première de cette destinataire :

 _Andromeda Tonks_

 _12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres_

.

.

 _Le lendemain_

Draco regarda de chaque côté de la route et traversa pour monter les marches menant au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Depuis la fin de la guerre, l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix n'était plus protégé, du moins les locaux étaient apparents. L'Ordre avait déménagé dans un autre lieu tout aussi secret, telle une unité secrète, et la localisation exacte du lieu était inconnu. En 2007, les journalistes de la Gazette avaient essayé d'entrer au 12 Square Grimmaurd, mais des maléfices les avaient repoussés, ce qui encourageait d'autant plus Draco à penser que Harry Potter se cachait ici.

Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita. _La Gazette_ n'évoquait plus ce lieu comme foyer possible du Survivant. Et si lui aussi était repoussé par des maléfices ? Et dans la possibilité où la porte s'ouvrirait sur Harry Potter, que lui dirait-il ? Il secoua la tête et recula. C'était complètement ridicule, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il se renfrogna lorsque la promesse de sa mère lui revint à l'esprit. Il devait au moins essayer. Il cogna à la porte et se recula. Son estomac fit un looping lorsqu'il entendit des pas lents résonner dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme apparut. Draco haussa les sourcils, surpris, puis ouvrit la bouche.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, je… Je suis bien au 12, Square Grimmaurd, est-ce que-

\- Draco ?

Le blond s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, observant la femme avec plus d'attention. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement grisonnants, drapés d'un voile noir, habillée d'une robe grise cintrée, la femme le fixait de ses yeux bleus, brillants. C'est dans ces yeux qu'il reconnut la femme lui faisant face, bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais vu plus de quelques secondes.

\- An… Andromeda ?

La femme lui adressa un petit sourire et s'écarta, tendant la main vers le couloir derrière elle.

\- Entre, je t'en prie.

Désorienté, Draco entra sans un mot et la suivit dans la cuisine. Elle l'invita à s'assoir. D'un coup de baguette, Andromeda fit chauffer de l'eau.

\- Un thé ?

\- Volontiers, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant doucement.

Andromeda Tonks, née Black, s'était assise face à lui. Alors ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle masquait ce qu'elle ressentait derrière un masque neutre, comme lui en avait l'habitude.

\- Qu'es-tu venu chercher ici, Draco ?

Il réalisa qu'il ne savait vraiment pas grand-chose d'Andromeda. Il savait qu'elle avait été reniée par la famille Black pour s'être mariée avec Ted Tonks, mais il ignorait tout de la relation, des liens qu'elle entretenait à l'époque avec sa mère.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous habitiez ici, répondit Draco en détournant la question de sa… tante.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, dit-elle.

Draco savait qu'elle essayait de ne pas trop s'attarder sur lui, mais elle le fixait malgré tout, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, comme si elle voyait en lui sa sœur cadette. Andromeda se leva pour aller chercher l'eau qui bouillait. Elle remplit la tasse de Draco, puis la sienne, et se rassit.

\- Harry Potter m'a, comment dire, « rendu » la maison après la guerre. Pour que j'y élève mon petit-fils.

Draco reposa sa tasse, intéressé.

\- Teddy était donc bien présent au match de Quidditch ?

Andromeda haussa les sourcils, puis plissa les yeux.

\- Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? Je ne comprends pas ta présence ici, aujourd'hui.

Andromeda semblait vouloir éviter de parler de Narcissa. Draco inspira profondément.

\- Vous… Tu dois savoir que Harry Potter est à nouveau traqué par la presse.

\- Oui et j'essaye de tenir Teddy à l'écart de cette émeute, répondit-elle, soucieuse. Mais bon. Comment veux-tu empêcher un gamin de treize ans de se rendre à un match de Quidditch ? Je lui avais pourtant dit de changer sa couleur de cheveux… Il est à Poufsouffle, tu sais, comme Nymphadora…

Draco se maudit intérieurement, et un peu sa mère. Bien sûr que Teddy n'était pas là aujourd'hui, il étudiait déjà à Poudlard. Evidemment que Harry n'était pas chargé de son éducation, il était trop jeune à l'époque et bien trop pris par ses obligations de Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Et puis il avait sa grand-mère. Il fronça les sourcils. Alors pourquoi les journalistes pensaient que Teddy- Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées. Non, c'était lui qui avait déduit que l'enfant dont parlait Luna dans son message était Teddy Lupin.

\- Draco ?

L'ancien Serpentard se redressa.

\- Harry Potter est en mauvaise posture, et… et aux vues de tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, expliqua-t-il sans citer Narcissa, nous aimerions à notre tour comprendre ce qui lui arrive et lui venir en aide. Tu pourrais peut-être m'en dire plus ?

Andromeda soupira. Elle semblait aussi perdue que toutes les autres personnes proches de Potter.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Harry Potter, c'est lorsqu'il est venu voir Teddy à Noël, l'année dernière. Depuis, il m'a simplement envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'il passerait peut-être Nouvel An avec Teddy et moi.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où il habite ?

\- Dans un Manoir, mais je ne connais pas la localisation.

Draco était sincèrement surpris. Potter, un Manoir ? Lui qui détestait tout ce qui touchait d'un peu trop près l'argent et le luxe ?

\- Et concernant cette rumeur d'enfant que Ginny aurait avec elle ?

Andromeda releva la tête vers lui, l'air extrêmement sérieuse.

\- Draco, veux-tu vraiment aider Harry Potter ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Andromeda secoua la tête en soupirant et mélangea son reste de thé, certainement tiède. Elle répondit par une autre question :

\- Sais-tu si ta mère a reçu ma lettre ? Certainement pas, étant donné qu'elle ne t'a pas dit que j'habitais ici.

Draco haussa les sourcils, surpris, et légèrement agacé.

\- Il faut dire que je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps. Mais tu sais, c'est surtout elle qui désire venir en aide à Potter. Je lui ai promis d'essayer de l'aider.

Elle sourit, semblant soudain convaincue de sa bonne fois.

\- Je veux bien vous venir en aide, mais je ne suis pas dans la confidence de tout ce qui se passe dans la famille et je suis dans l'incapacité de révéler certaines choses.

\- Comment ça ?

Andromeda sourit tristement.

\- Les Potter et les Weasley ont eu recours au Serment Inviolable pour sceller certaines informations.

Alors là, Draco était littéralement scié.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Tu as bien entendu, confirma la sorcière.

Incroyable. Mais quel genre de secte s'était mise en place autour des Potter. Andromeda secoua la tête.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry. Quelque chose qui les a poussés à se fermer totalement.

\- Peux-tu me dire quoi ?

Elle renifla, agacée.

\- Non, car personne ne le sait.

Draco cligna des yeux.

\- Harry est devenu progressivement agressif, distant, détaché des personnes qui l'entourent.

Andromeda releva la tête.

\- Te souviens-tu de la cérémonie d'hommage, en 2005 ?

Draco hocha la tête. Alors finalement, quelque chose clochait vraiment avec cette date-là.

\- As-tu remarqué… l'état de Ginny ?

\- Elle était très pâle, mais je ne me suis pas attardé plus que ça.

\- Les choses commençaient déjà à s'envenimer-

\- Quoi ? L'année de leur mariage ?

Andromeda hocha la tête.

\- Tout est allé beaucoup trop vite. A chaque repas de famille, Ginny taisait leurs problèmes de couple et personne n'insistait, mettant ça sur le compte des traumatismes de guerre.

L'aînée des filles Black soupira.

\- Et puis, Harry a voulu mettre fin à leur mariage.

Alors ça….

\- Attends, releva Draco. Ginny Weasley a dit dans les journaux qu'ils n'avaient pas rompu leurs liens de mariage.

\- Et c'est la vérité.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que l'explication donnée par Weasley dans les journaux est la vraie ? Qu'ils ont fait ça pour éviter les médias ?

Andromeda secoua la tête, l'air désolée.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Il grogna de frustration. La sorcière fit voler une assiette de gâteau jusqu'à la table.

\- Mais ce que je peux te dire…

Draco releva la tête, intéressé.

\- C'est que leur fils, James, a souffert de cette situation.

* * *

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre :D

Je vous souhaite de très belles fêtes de fin d'année ! Il y aura bien sûr un chapitre mercredi prochain, et ce week-end, un one shot spécial Noël ;) Pour ceux qui connaissent Teen wolf, ce sera un one shot Sterek, bonus de ma fiction "D'une main tendue" pour ceux qui l'ont lu :)

Bisouuuuuuuuuus !


	18. Godric's Hollow

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Godric's Hollow**

Narcissa resserra son manteau sur ses épaules. De fines gouttes de pluie tombaient, le vent emportait les premières feuilles mortes sur son passage. Elle leva les yeux vers la statue des Potter et sourit. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps Harry Potter n'était plus venu à Godric's Hollow. A vrai dire, elle se posait plein de questions sur Potter et elle se demandait pourquoi. C'était comme si son instinct maternel, instinct qu'elle avait laissé bien trop en retrait lorsque Draco était jeune, s'était pris d'affection pour Harry Potter. Et après tout, l'âge n'avait rien à voir avec le besoin d'une figure maternelle. Mais elle doutait qu'aux vus des derniers événements, et même moins récents, que Molly Weasley traitait encore Harry Potter comme son fils. Quel gâchis. Draco – après l'avoir sermonnée concernant Andromeda, d'ailleurs elle devait répondre à sa lettre – lui avait raconté sa discussion avec sa sœur. Vraiment, quel gâchis. Une famille se disant si unie, la famille en or en somme, si enviée par le Monde Sorcier, n'était qu'une illusion. Ce qu'ils montraient n'était qu'une pâle image de ce qu'il en était réellement. Tout s'écroulait et le cœur de Narcissa se serrait en pensant à James Sirius Potter, le fils de Harry Potter. Lorsque cette information serait rendue publique, et nul doute que cela allait arriver malgré toute la bonne volonté de Ginny Weasley, cet enfant vivrait un véritable cauchemar. Traîné dans la boue, une personnalité donnée par les médias sur la seule information qu'il est le fils de Harry Potter. Narcissa savait ce que c'était, Draco avait connu ça étant jeune. Ses pas avaient été dictés par le sang qui coulait dans ses veines : du sang pur, le sang des Malfoy. Et Scorpius connaitrait certainement cela aussi. Fils d'un Mangemort, il allait être jugé pour cela, alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette guerre, qu'il n'était pas responsable des erreurs de ses grands-parents. Car oui, Draco était en grande partie innocent, lui aussi. Tant de vies, tant d'avenirs avaient été bouleversés par cette guerre. Scorpius… James et lui étaient nés la même année et la vie d'enfant de James allait entièrement changer. Il allait devenir une bête de foire, être associé à Ginny, donc à la séparation de ses parents, et on chercherait à faire de lui une marionnette.

Narcissa releva brusquement la tête et crut voir un mouvement dans le cimetière. Frissonnant, elle se glissa jusqu'à la tombe de Severus Rogue. Elle s'accroupit devant celle-ci et de sa baguette, fit apparaître des fleurs. Elle sourit et se redressa.

\- Bonsoir Severus.

Que ferait-il, dans une telle situation ?

.

.

 _Deux semaines ont passé._

Kiril regardait Ginny tourner en rond dans le salon. Elle venait de recevoir un appel de Luna par le réseau de cheminée. Celle-ci était venu appuyer – une fois de plus – les conseils de sa mère et cela la mettait folle de rage. A vrai dire, Kiril était profondément inquiet, se demandant si sa petite-amie ne perdait pas la tête. Il n'imaginait pas une vie à se cacher, il ne voyait pas comment c'était possible de rester repliés, à cacher James jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Cela allait être un véritable enfer, les journalistes n'arrêteraient pas avant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose.

\- Ginny…

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…

La sorcière se tirait les cheveux, en proie à une crise de panique. Kiril se leva brusquement et l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Ginny, arrête ! Arrête de te torturer comme ça !

Il la força à s'assoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui faire une potion calmante. Ginny continuait à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

\- J'ai tout raté, toute ma vie est ratée…

Kiril ferma les yeux. Merlin savait qu'il aimait Ginny. Mais la jeune femme était en proie à son passé, à ses espoirs de jeunesse, et ce n'était pas facile pour lui de représenter, en quelque sorte, son échec. Il termina la potion et retourna dans le salon, déterminé. Il l'aida à boire, puis s'assit près d'elle sur le canapé. Il prit son menton entre ses mains pour la forcer à l'écouter.

\- Que tu ais été marié à Harry Potter ou non n'aurait rien changé à ta vie.

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

\- Ton frère est un héros de guerre, tes parents ont fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, tu es une grande joueuse de Quidditch ! Ginny… la célébrité fait partie de toi, la presse se serait intéressée à toi de toute manière et tel est le destin de James !

Les yeux de la sorcière s'embuèrent de larmes. Kiril secoua la tête.

\- Tu dois lui parler, tu dois le préparer à ça, et surtout… tu dois garder un contact avec ta famille. Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait, comme ça, sur tout ce qui te rappelle de douloureux moments, la guerre, sur tout ce qui fait que tu es cette jeune femme aujourd'hui ! Sur tout le chemin parcouru, tu… Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, priver James de sa famille. Parce que ta famille, c'est aussi énormément de moments de bonheur, non ?

Du pouce, il essuya une larme sur sa joue et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- C'est l'exposer à un Monde plus violent encore que de cacher son existence. C'est comme… si justement, tout ça n'avait pas compté.

\- Maman ?

La sorcière sursauta et se tourna vivement vers un petit James Potter un peu bancal sur ses jambes, se frottant les yeux. Ginny s'essuya vivement les joues et se précipité vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ben alors, mon chéri, tu ne dors plus ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, gémit le petit garçon.

Il la fixa de ses grands yeux verts. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain en souriant.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, maman ?

Ginny secoua la tête en reniflant et embrassa le front de son fils.

\- Maman va bien, mon amour. Maman va bien.

Elle adressa un doux sourire à Kiril, puis prit James dans ses bras pour monter le border.

.

.

Draco reposa son whisky pur feu sur la table basse et se plongea dans la contemplation du feu dans la cheminée. Ginny Weasley… enceinte à la cérémonie d'hommage…

 _Flash Back_

 _Draco manqua renverser sa tasse. Il fixa Andromeda, les yeux écarquillés._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _Andromeda ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Draco avait soudain perdu de toute sa prestance._

 _\- Ginny et Harry ont eu un enfant du nom de James Sirius Potter. Il a six ans aujourd'hui._

 _Draco calcula rapidement et fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Attends… ça veut dire qu'il est né en 2005, comme Scorpius. Mais Ginny était présente à la cérémonie d'hommage le 2 mai…_

 _Andromeda hocha la tête._

 _\- Les Weasley voulaient cacher la grossesse de Ginny jusqu'à la naissance du petit, d'autant plus que cela a été difficile. Elle a mis fin à sa carrière de Quidditch, les Weasley ont demandé à des médicomages de lancer un sort de dissimulation sur le corps de Ginny. James est né en novembre._

 _Andromeda prit un biscuit et réfléchit._

 _\- Puis les choses se sont envenimées dans le couple et James n'était pas âgé de deux ans lorsque Ginny a quitté le Manoir de Harry Potter._

 _Draco pencha la tête sur le côté._

 _\- Est-ce que c'est le Manoir DES Potter ?_

 _\- Non… ce serait trop facile. Mais il est toujours en la possession de Harry._

 _Draco hocha la tête et grimaça. Et après c'était lui le Serpentard fourbe…_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Draco se frotta le visage en soupirant. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il promis à sa mère de se mêler de choses qui ne le regardait pas ? Mais même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il se surprenait à vraiment vouloir savoir ce qui se passait. Pas par curiosité malsaine mais parce qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Mais aux vues de ce que lui avait appris Andromeda, il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution pour en savoir plus, et cela ne lui plaisait pas : il devait aller voir les Weasley.

.

.

Ginny releva la tête vers la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle inspira profondément et se décida à entrer. Elle n'allait pas recommencer à travailler, non, d'ailleurs toute envie de vivre sa vie de femme, une vie active, l'avait quittée.

Non, elle allait voir un journaliste pour accorder une interview afin de révéler avoir donné la naissance à James Potter, répondre aux questions pour éviter à son fils d'être trainé dans la boue.

Ginny l'espérait sincèrement.


	19. La dette

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : La dette**

 **Interview choc de Ginerva Weasley : « Harry et moi avons eu un fils, James Sirius Potter » !**

 _Hier en fin de matinée, Ginny Weasley, la tout récente ex-femme de Harry Potter, nous a accordé une interview pour une importante annonce : Harry Potter et elle ont donné naissance à un petit garçon, aujourd'hui âgé de six ans, James Sirius Potter._

 _ **La gazette du Sorcier :**_ _Comment s'est déroulée votre grossesse ?_

 _ **Ginny Weasley :**_ _Normalement. Ma famille et moi avons choisi de la garder secrète pour le bien de James._

 _ **GS :**_ _Alors pourquoi nous révéler cela aujourd'hui ?_

 _ **GW :**_ _Encore une fois, j'agis pour le bien de mon fils. Si j'ai compris qu'il m'est inévitable d'avoir mon nom dans la presse, je tiens à ce que mon garçon soit respecté. Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Un enfant qui n'est pas encore conscient de ce que signifie le nom de son père, son nom de famille._

 _ **GS :**_ _Comment se déroule l'éducation de James ? Comment espérer une enfance équilibrée alors même que c'est une guerre ouverte qui se joue entre Harry Potter et vous ?_

 _ **GW :**_ _N'exagérons rien, Harry et moi ne nous détestons pas et nous ne nous faisons certainement pas la guerre. Harry est tout simplement silencieux et je vous apporte des réponses. Prenez garde à qui vous vous en prenez. Et surtout, il ne faut pas tout mélanger : tout comme je refuse que mon fils se retrouve au milieu d'une société dont il ne connait pas encore les codes, je refuse qu'il se retrouve entre deux adultes meurtris par la guerre. Il a droit à des parents aimants._

 _ **GS :**_ _Voilà donc ce qu'il en est ? Harry Potter se remet de la guerre ?_

 _ **GW :**_ _Je ne divulguerais pas d'informations sur Harry. Il mène sa vie à présent, nous sommes simplement liés par James et nos années à Poudlard._

Hermione soupira et referma le journal, le lançant sur son bureau. Elle se frotta le visage et appuya ses coudes sur le bureau. Malgré elle, Ginny avait continué à protéger Harry. Et à mentir. James n'avait en rien des parents aimants et impartiaux. Enfin si. Il avait Ginny. Mais Harry, depuis leur séparation, ne voyait plus son fils. Il n'en avait jamais fait la demande, n'en éprouvait pas le désir.

Se secouant, elle se reconcentra sur les parchemins éparpillés sur son bureau. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait pris la place de Harry au Ministère. Et cela lui plaisait, beaucoup. Mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, elle se sentait submergée par la nostalgie. La nostalgie de ces moments de pur bonheur qu'avaient vécu le Trio d'Or. Elle pensait à ceux qui les avaient quittés. Elle pensait souvent à Tonks, qui les avait tant fait rire, elle et Ginny. Elle se baissa en sentant quelque chose contre ses jambes et sourit. Pattenrond. Elle l'attrapa et le posa sur ses genoux pour le caresser. Lorsque le trio avait précipitamment quitté le mariage de Fleur et Bill, Pattenrond était resté là-bas, et Hermione avait étouffé dans son esprit l'amour qu'elle portait à l'animal. Mais à la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'ils étaient retournés à la maison au bord de la plage avec les Weasley, Pattenrond était là, une patte blessée, amaigri, mais vivant. Ce chat était incroyable et personne ne savait comment il était arrivé jusque-là.

Hermione sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit et elle entendit de petits pas précipités dans le couloir.

\- Je vais ouvrir ! Je vais ouvrir ! cria Rose.

Hermione se leva, Pattenrond suivant rapidement la petite fille. Lorsque Hermione arriva dans le hall d'entrée, Rose venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte. Pattenrond cracha et fit demi-tour. Quand Hermione vit qui se tenait devant la porte, elle poussa sa fille derrière elle et prit une position de défense, instinctive.

\- Bonjour Draco.

Le blond fixait Hermione, le visage impassible. Ils ne se détestaient plus, Draco l'avait vu dans le regard de la sorcière pendant son procès. Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours de vieilles rancœurs entre eux, de la douleur. Mais ils avaient suffisamment connu la guerre pour ne pas prolonger la bataille. Du moins, c'était ce que se disait Draco.

Hermione, elle, pensait plus ou moins la même chose, mais elle ne pouvait évoquer cela avec son mari. Elle lui avait pardonné. Mais ici, si elle réagissait avec autant de méfiance, c'était parce que ses enfants étaient dans la maison et que… il fallait bien le dire, Draco qui débarquait chez elle, c'était pour le moins inattendu.

\- Bonjour… Hermione.

La sorcière étouffa un sourire et ouvrit un peu plus grand la porte, tenant toujours Rose derrière elle.

\- Maman, c'est qui ?

\- Va dans le salon, Rose. Et si ton frère se réveille, tu viens me chercher, d'accord ?

La petite fille s'exécuta avec une moue déçue. Draco l'observa.

\- Elle a six ans, c'est ça ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Comme mon fils.

Hermione, cette fois-ci, sourit franchement et ouvrit vraiment la porte.

\- Entre.

Il entra dans la maison, puis la suivit jusque dans la cuisine. C'était une pièce mi-sorcière, mi-moldue. Les chaudrons trônaient à côté de toutes sortes d'appareils que Draco ne connaissait pas. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir à table.

\- Tu prendras un thé ?

\- Volontiers.

Il observa Hermione faire toutes sortes de manipulations bizarres avec un récipient, puis fouiller dans un placard à la recherche de gâteaux. Il se retourna pour voir la porte coulissante du salon entrebâillée. Il aperçut le regard curieux de Rose et sourit. La petite fille rougit et referma la porte. Hermione se tourna vers le salon, les sourcils froncés sévèrement. Elle secoua la tête et posa les biscuits sur la table avant d'aller récupérer l'eau qui bouillait dans cet étrange tube à essai – Draco ne savait comment le décrire – et de remplir deux tasses. Elle s'assit ensuite en face de lui et le fixa de son regard pénétrant. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Mais ses traits étaient maintenant ceux d'une femme, elle avait les cernes d'une mère et une lueur préoccupée dans le regard. C'était comme ça qu'il définissait la lueur chez elle. Draco, qui avait toujours aimé chercher les failles, repérer les détails dans le visage des gens, avait réalisé que cette lueur était présente dans les regards des sorciers ayant été touchés de près ou de loin par la guerre. Comme une petite âme vacillante qui embrassait les sorciers.

Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon et seule une petite mèche ondulée lui tombait dans les yeux. Il remarqua également de l'encre sur les mains d'Hermione, des marques sur ses doigts, signe qu'elle avait tenu une plume un long moment et avec acharnement. Puis il se souvint qu'elle était devenue chef du Bureau des Aurors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Draco ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé entrer ?

Hermione sourit en coin.

\- Parce que je sais très bien que si tu es venue ici, ce n'est pas pour me traiter de castor ou de Sang-de-Bourbe, ni pour insulter Ronald. Si tu es venu ici, c'est qu'une situation, quelque chose t'a poussé à le faire, que tu n'avais plus d'autre choix.

Elle renifla, amusée.

\- Et aussi parce que je suis curieuse.

Il sourit, moqueur, puis sursauta lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans la maison.

\- Ron n'est pas ici. C'est Hugo.

Draco se tourna vers elle. Il avait oublié que le couple Weasley-Granger avait deux enfants.

\- Lorsqu'il rêve, certains objets de sa chambre se mettent à léviter.

Il hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de son thé.

\- Draco, tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu es là ?

L'ancien Serpentard grimaça. Elle allait lui rire au nez. C'était une certitude.

\- Eh bien, soupira-t-il en fixant le fond de sa tasse, je suis venu…

Hermione lui tendit l'assiette de gâteaux, l'encourageant d'un regard.

\- Je suis venu… prendre des nouvelles de Potter.

Hermione arrêta son biscuit au bord de ses lèvres. Elle le posa doucement, but une longue gorgée de son thé, certainement pour cacher son visage, puis posa la tasse sans lever ses yeux vers Draco.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Calme, Granger, je viens pas de la Gazette, je viens pas en tant que fouille-merde, je viens en tant que… eh bien, ancien camarade de classe.

Elle releva la tête et lui adressa un haussement de sourcil prononcé. Elle n'avait pas ri. Non, elle semblait profondément désemparée. Un subtil mélange d'espoir, pouvoir parler de ce qui se passe à quelqu'un qui apporterait un nouveau regard, et de peur. Peur de perdre encore plus du petit Monde d'amour qu'elle s'était créée.

\- Oui, bon… grogna-t-il. Je ne trouve pas mieux.

Il joua distraitement avec quelques miettes sur la table.

\- Ma mère et moi devons beaucoup à Potter. Nous lui devons… notre liberté, un nouveau départ, et…

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Il détestait devoir en dire autant, mais Hermione avait beau être la plus intelligente de leur trio, elle se fermerait s'il n'était pas suffisamment sincère.

\- Je lui dois surement mon mariage et la naissance de mon fils.

Hermione continuait de le fixer, attendant qu'il continue. Elle savait que le silence persistant déliait les langues.

\- Ma mère s'est mise en tête de lui venir en aide.

\- Et tu l'y aides, releva Hermione.

Draco grimaça sans la regarder. Il sentait son fin sourire sur lui.

\- Oui, j'ai accepté de l'aider.

Il se racla la gorge et la regarda enfin, le visage grave.

\- Mais je ne vois pas comment on peut aider quelqu'un alors même que son entourage semble avoir abandonné.

Hermione pâlit et ses doigts tremblèrent.

\- Ce n'est… On n'a pas abandonné. _Je_ n'ai pas abandonné. Mais…

Elle soupira de frustration.

\- Nous ne savons pas ce qui prend à Harry. C'est bien trop complexe, tu sais.

\- Je suis allé voir Andromeda.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise, puis sembla se souvenir que les deux sont en parenté.

\- Elle m'a dit pour James. Elle m'a dit que tout était plus compliqué que le Monde Sorcier le pensait.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais il enchaîna.

\- J'ai aussi parlé avec Luna et j'ai compris que le seul moyen d'en savoir plus était de venir te voir toi, étant donné que Luna et ma tante sont dans des catégories de confiance inférieures.

Il resta impassible pour montrer à Hermione qu'il ne jugeait pas. C'était simplement un constat. Et Hermione grimaça. Oui… de l'extérieur, cela ressemblait à ça.

\- Je n'étais pas d'accord pour mener ce genre de vie. Je fais autant confiance à Luna qu'aux autres.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Mais Harry a plongé dans des ténèbres bien plus sombres que pendant la guerre. Il a… C'est comme s'il manquait quelque chose, ce quelque chose qui fait qu'il est Harry. Lorsque les choses ont commencé à s'envenimer, déjà juste après leur mariage à Ginny et lui, et aussi dans un souci de préserver notre vie privée, nous avons décidé de sceller le lieu du manoir de Harry. Et d'autres informations.

\- Comme James ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

Elle soupira et se leva pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- J'ai bien entendu cherché ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, mais je n'ai aucun soutien. Ron ne lui parle plus vis-à-vis de Ginny. Les Weasley… Harry est devenu un sujet tabou, sauf peut-être pour Arthur et Molly. Mais je ne veux plus les mêler à un truc pareil, ils ont suffisamment donné de leur vie. Quant à Luna, elle a sa vie, elle aussi. Deux enfants, et elle part régulièrement à l'étranger.

Elle s'arrêta, s'appuya contre l'évier derrière elle et haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux apporter de plus.

\- Un regard extérieur, dit-il. Mais pour cela, tu dois tout me dire.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu es aussi sous Serment-Inviolable ? s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Non, je ne dirais rien parce que Harry est mon ami.

Draco grinça des dents.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- De toute manière, reprit Hermione, ce n'est pas le présent qui importe, mais ce qui a pu arriver dans le passé, pendant la guerre et qui a affecté Harry à ce point.

Draco grogna de frustration mais accepta de changer de sujet.

\- Bien. Alors, lui as-tu fait des tests ? Est-il soumis à un sortilège ?

\- Aucun. Je lui ai donné plusieurs potions qu'il a accepté, mais au bout d'un moment, il a commencé à refuser, à nous repousser avec colère, puis la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu…

Les yeux de Hermione s'humidifièrent alors qu'elle était aux prises avec ses souvenirs.

\- Il était tout simplement indifférent. C'était comme si nous étions de simples inconnus qui passaient par là, qu'il écoutait sans accorder de l'importance à nos dires.

 _Fascinant…_ Ce qui avait toujours beaucoup plu à Draco, c'était l'incapacité qu'avait Potter à contrôler sa colère. Elle était destructrice et c'était jouissif de le mettre dans un état de rage en seulement quelques mots. D'après Hermione, Harry Potter était tout bonnement neutre.

\- Peux-tu me conduire jusqu'à lui ?

Hermione, les yeux encore embués de larmes, le fixa, profondément surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Granger, conduis-moi jusqu'à Harry. Tu es sa meilleure amie, je me doute qu'il t'ait mis sous Serment Inviolable, alors conduis-moi jusqu'à lui.

Hermione secoua doucement la tête et Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi, il t'a mise sous Serment Inviolable ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Non, répondit-elle précipitamment. Non, mais… Draco, pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai une dette envers Potter et je n'aime pas l'idée de lui devoir quelque chose.

Hermione déglutit et dévia son regard vers la porte du salon.

\- Je ne peux pas t'y emmener aujourd'hui.

\- Indique-moi simplement comment y aller, alors.

\- Impossible, le Manoir est protégé. Seuls ceux invités à y entrer le peuvent.

Elle regarda l'heure et réfléchit.

\- Demain, j'emmène Rose et Hugo au Terrier et je vais travailler. Normalement. Retrouve-moi ici vers dix heures, fais attention aux journalistes. Ron sera parti, je te conduirais jusqu'à Harry.


	20. Harry

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Harry

Ginny, la main de James serrée dans la sienne, fixait le Terrier d'un regard rêveur. Octobre avait amené avec lui une douce brise. Le marais entourant la maison était nuancé de jaune et rouge. C'était sa maison, son foyer. Leur chez eux. C'était là qu'elle avait joué avec ses frères, qu'elle s'était progressivement affirmée. C'était là qu'elle avait appris à cuisiner avec sa mère, qu'elle avait essayé des objets Moldus sous le regard fasciné de son père. C'était là qu'elle avait revu Harry lorsqu'il était arrivé en Ford Anglia. C'était là que Fred l'avait consolée de ses différents chagrins d'amour. C'était là que Bill s'était marié.

Oui, le Terrier représentait tous ses moments de bonheur, de petite fille, d'adolescente. Des moments d'amour et de complicité. C'était sa famille. Elle allait devoir s'excuser auprès de sa mère. Beaucoup. Mais elle le ferait, lui dirait autant de fois qu'elle l'aime qu'il le faudrait. Elle adressa un doux sourire à son fils, impatient d'aller voir ses grands-parents, et certainement ses cousins, et s'avança vers sa maison.

.

.

Draco regardait tout autour de lui. Personne ne le reconnaissait, de plus, il était en plein Londres moldu. Il s'était mis sous glamour pour attendre Granger. Il leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant la joie de sa mère et sa fierté. De son côté, à partir de ce que Draco lui avait dit, elle cherchait elle aussi d'où pouvait venir l'étrange comportement de Harry.

Draco releva la tête lorsque Hermione apparut à ses côtés, habillée d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon tout aussi noir. Elle portait une veste ornée du symbole des Aurors. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, retenus en arrière par un fin bandeau doré. Ses lèvres étaient rouge sang.

\- Très séduisant, ton glamour, chuchota-t-elle, amusée.

Draco grogna légèrement. Hermione, elle, scrutait la rue.

\- Je crois qu'on peut y aller, dit-elle en lui tendant son bras. Accroche-toi.

Ils transplanèrent.

.

.

Draco écarquilla franchement les yeux. Au milieu d'herbes folles, immenses, le manoir impressionnant, sombre, rompait le paysage. Sur la gauche, contournant le manoir, un fleuve coulait doucement, rompant le silence. Le vent agitait les herbes, des nuages grisonnants se déplaçaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Au nord-ouest de Belfast, en Irlande. Non loin du lac Lough Neagh.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. L'Irlande. Hermione lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à l'immense portail de fer noir. Elle fit un signe de la main.

\- L'entrée est protégée. Etant donné que l'enchantement lancé sur cette porte m'autorise à accéder aux lieux, que Harry m'a accordé sa confiance, je pense qu'il suffit que tu t'avances à mon bras pour que tu puisses entrer toi aussi.

Hermione reprit donc son bras et s'avança lentement vers la grille. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant et laissa entrer les deux visiteurs. Par précaution, Hermione ne lâcha pas Draco et s'avança doucement sur le chemin de gravier. Draco regarda tout autour de lui. D'immenses haies entouraient les jardins du Manoir, agrémentés d'arbrisseaux, de fontaines et de statues.

\- Ohlala, Mademoiselle Hermione, gémit une voix.

Draco se tourna vers un petit buisson. Un elfe de maison sortit de derrière celui-ci, l'air paniqué.

\- Par Merlin, Potter a un elfe de maison ? ne pût-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Deux, répondit Hermione en fixant l'elfe. Laurelin, que se passe-t-il ?

L'elfe fixait Draco, inquiète.

\- Vous avez amené un visiteur à Maître Harry, gémit-elle à nouveau. Maître Harry sera très en colère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Laurelin, essaya de la rassurer Hermione. Tu sais bien que je fais ça pour l'aider.

L'elfe secoua la tête.

\- Les surprises, murmurait-elle, Maître Harry n'aime pas les surprises, Maître Harry va être très en colère, oui… Ce n'est pas le bon moment…

Hermione tira Draco à sa suite, ignorant les couinements de Laurelin.

\- Harry Potter a des elfes de maison ?

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Draco devait être cassé.

\- Oui, Glorfindel et Laurelin. Dépêche-toi.

Elle le lâcha une fois les marches montées et toqua à l'immense porte en chêne. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, tirée avec difficulté par un elfe au regard poli.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Hermione, salua-t-il d'un hochement de tête. Bonjour…

Il s'était tourné vers Draco. Lorsqu'il le reconnut, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de hocher la tête.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy.

Il ouvrit plus largement la porte, adressant un regard agacé à Laurelin qui lui faisait des signes derrière eux. Hermione entra, suivie par l'ancien Serpentard. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Le hall d'entrée était aussi grand que celui du Manoir Malfoy. Les escaliers, eux, étaient par contre bien plus larges et se séparaient pour aller de chaque côté du premier étage, le plafond était bien plus haut. Les deux fenêtres éclairant le hall ne suffisaient pas. Les portes de chaque côté étaient fermées. Glorfindel se rapprocha de Hermione et joignit ses mains.

\- Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- C'est gentil à toi, Glorfindel, mais nous sommes venus voir Harry. Peux-tu aller l'informer de notre venue ?

\- Glorfindel, qui est-ce ? retentit une voix forte.

Draco scruta l'obscurité du haut des escaliers, à droite. Une silhouette se tenait. Mais cette voix… cette voix si froide et autoritaire…

\- Mademoiselle Hermione vous a amené de la visite, couina Laurelin en fermant la porte du Manoir derrière elle.

Elle alla se placer à côté de Glorfindel qui lui adressa un regard pour la faire taire. Doucement, les pas résonnèrent et l'homme sortit de l'ombre, son visage éclairé par le chandelier sur le palier des escaliers. Draco manqua de sursauter. Harry Potter se tenait là, les fixant de ses yeux. Eh bien, justement. Il comprenait sa mère à présent, si c'était effectivement Harry qu'elle avait vu sur le chemin de Traverse. Les yeux de Harry n'étaient plus que vaguement verdâtres. Comme de la peinture qui aurait été bien trop mélangée à l'eau. Ses pupilles noires, sévères, semblaient prendre toute la place. Harry était pâle, le visage aminci et relevé fièrement comme pour défier n'importe qui de le déranger dans son antre glacial. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours autant en bataille. A vrai dire… il semblait à peine réveillé. Sa chemise blanche était négligemment boutonnée et son pantalon froissé. Sa main était nonchalamment posée sur la rampe. Si Draco n'avait pas été si choqué, il aurait ricané intérieurement, se délectant du regard surpris de Harry en le voyant, mais… justement, il n'y eut pas de regard surpris. Harry alternait son regard entre Hermione et lui, impassible. Il s'arrêta enfin sur sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Draco croisa ses bras sur son torse, agacé d'être ainsi ignoré. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Harry l'interrompit d'un signe de main.

\- Laurelin, apporte un petit-déjeuner à…

Il cligna des yeux puis haussa les épaules.

\- A elle. Et surtout, dis-lui de rester où elle est.

Laurelin hocha vivement la tête et disparut dans un pop qui rompit le silence froid qui régnait entre les sorciers. Harry descendit doucement quelques marches de plus et Hermione se racla la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je suis venue te voir, Harry.

L'ancien Gryffondor l'observa de haut en bas.

\- Mon insigne te va à merveille.

Elle rougit, mal à l'aise, mais Harry ne sembla rien éprouver. Il hocha la tête, puis posa à nouveau son regard sur Draco qui ne baissa pas les yeux. Pas de regard méprisant, non, ça c'était fini depuis bien longtemps, mais il affrontait le regard pâle de Harry.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Draco n'arrivait pas à lire d'émotion chez Harry. Etait-il en colère ? Surpris ? Rien. Le vide total. Et il comprenait maintenant que ses amis et sa famille soient désemparés.

\- J'ai demandé à Hermione de me conduire jusqu'à toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Draco déglutit imperceptiblement. Il savait se moquer de Potter, il savait l'affronter. Mais Harry était frontal, allait droit au but.

\- Narcissa… veut te venir en aide. Et je l'assiste.

Il entendit un faible grognement du côté de Hermione. Il lui était bien plus difficile de se montrer sincère avec Harry. Le coin des lèvres de Harry frémit.

\- Plutôt pas mal la brune de la dernière fois. Tu avais tes chances.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et Hermione le regarda, les sourcils haussés.

\- Tu… tu m'as vu ?

\- Bien sûr que je t'ai vu, répondit Harry en descendant les dernières marches pour être à leur niveau. C'est pas parce que j'étais très occupé que je ne regardais pas ce qui restait d'intéressant autour de moi.

 _Par Merlin, à quoi jouait-il ?_ Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Je vais autoriser à Draco l'accès au Manoir, si Narcissa veut m'aider et lui… l'assister.

 _Il m'a appelé Draco._ Harry renifla puis retourna dans les escaliers.

\- A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une délicieuse créature qui m'attend.

Glorfindel raccompagna doucement les deux sorciers jusqu'aux grilles. Hermione et Draco ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot, puis transplanèrent. Ils réapparurent dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à la maison de Hermione. La sorcière soupira et se tourna vers Draco.

\- Voilà…

Draco se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Quand tu disais qu'il était froid…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'imaginer à quel point, je sais, soupira une nouvelle fois Hermione. Parce que même sans être son ami, tu le connais bien.

\- Et ce n'est pas Potter, ce mec-là. Il est aussi froid que Lucius.

\- Sans le sarcasme, la moquerie, le plaisir à faire du mal.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre mais Draco l'approuva.

\- Oui, il n'est rien de tout cela, il est juste. Vide.

Hermione observait Draco, et bien qu'il semblait tout autant perdu qu'elle, elle voyait en lui un espoir de faire évoluer la situation.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a autorisé l'accès à son Manoir ?

\- En effet, c'est déstabilisant. Je pensais qu'il se mettrait en colère mais même ça, il semble avoir oublié comment faire.

\- As-tu déjà essayé de lire dans ses pensées ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Bien sûr que oui mais Harry se révèle à présent être un très bon occlumens. Rien ne filtre, ou alors…

Elle frissonna de haut en bas.

\- Il ne pense plus rien.

Draco grimaça et observa la rue.

\- Je dois aller au Ministère, indiqua Hermione. Draco, c'est… Merci à toi.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, répondit-il.

Elle sourit.

\- Tu es là et… c'est déjà beaucoup. N'envoie pas de hibou à la maison. Si tu souhaites me parler de Harry, viens le mardi comme tu l'as fait hier ou bien au Ministère.

Draco grimaça à cette idée mais ne dit rien. Après un dernier sourire, Hermione transplana et Draco fit de même pour le Manoir.

.

.

Pansy, assise au Chaudron Baveur, regardait son café d'un air rêveur. Elle avait passé une nuit affreuse avec un véritable enfoiré, et en plus de cela, un troupeau d'hippogriffes galopait dans son crâne.

Pansy avait fui pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Ses parents n'étaient pas du côté de Voldemort, mais non plus de celui de la Lumière. Pansy avait donc fui, laissant son meilleur ami dans ce cauchemar. Mais Draco ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur, au contraire, il avait répondu à ses lettres, puis ils s'étaient revus. Pansy sourit. Elle se souvenait du Mariage de Draco. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si heureux depuis cette soirée d'ivresse organisée dans la salle commune de Serpentard, durant leur cinquième année. Cette soirée s'était terminée dans une salle de classe vide, le corps de Pansy contre celui de Draco, brûlants de désir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Pansy releva la tête et croisa le regard de Blaise. Blaise avait été le meilleur ami de Draco. Elle savait vaguement qu'ils s'échangeaient des lettres, mais Draco avait dit à Pansy que Blaise était à l'étranger et qu'il avait coupé tout contact avec son passé. Y compris sa mère. Lui aussi avait fui la bataille, aux côtés de Pansy. Elle n'avait jamais accordé grand intérêt à Blaise, ils se côtoyaient par la force des choses mais il l'agaçait profondément avec son éternel sourire en coin, l'air de n'en avait que faire de ce qui l'entoure. Sauf deux fois. En sixième année, lorsque Draco allait mal, lorsque tout s'écroulait, Blaise et Pansy s'étaient alliés pour essayer de lui venir en aide. Pansy avait alors découvert qu'il pouvait se montrer loyal. Il l'avait également protégé pendant qu'ils prenaient la fuite, par son corps et sa magie.

Pansy grimaça un sourire et s'adossa contre sa chaise, son café entre les mains.

\- Blaise, quel bon vent t'amène ?

Le sourire en coin de Blaise s'accentua et il se laissa gracieusement tomber devant l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Je viens de rentrer d'Egypte.

Il appela Tom pour qu'il lui serve un café.

\- Tu reviens aux sources, releva Pansy, le regard vissé à son café.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et releva les yeux vers Blaise. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Bof, je n'ai plus rien qui me retient ici.

Il la fixait intensément et ne releva même pas la tête lorsque Tom posa un café devant lui.

\- Ta mère ? demanda Pansy en passant distraitement sa cuillère sur ses lèvres.

\- Morte.

Pansy stoppa net son mouvement.

\- Empoisonnée.

La sorcière cligna des yeux. Blaise n'en semblait pas attristé. Il fixait les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolée, Blaise, murmura Pansy en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- En réalité, je ne sais pas comment elle est morte, mais je suppose que son dernier mari en date ne s'est pas laissé voler sa fortune comme les autres.

Il grogna et mit du sucre dans son café.

\- Je suis ici pour faire un procès à son… mari, afin de récupérer une partie de notre fortune.

Pansy grimaça.

\- Bref, pas un retour des plus plaisants, dit-elle.

\- En effet, mais…

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Au moins j'ai eu le plaisir de te revoir.

Pansy haussa un sourcil.

\- Serais-tu en train de me draguer, Zabini ?

Blaise se pencha en avant.

\- Je ne sais pas, qu'en penses-tu ?

Pansy et lui s'affrontèrent du regard. La sorcière ne fléchit pas mais recommença à parler.

\- Draco est au courant de ta présence à Londres ?

\- Je comptais lui envoyer un hibou pour lui proposer de se voir.

Pansy se leva et enfila son manteau.

\- Nous nous voyons régulièrement le mercredi soir. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi ce soir et nous lui ferons une surprise.

Blaise étendit ses jambes sous la table et observa la taille fine de Pansy.

\- Depuis quand Draco aime les surprises ?

\- Draco aime beaucoup de choses, ronronna-t-elle.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, semblant légèrement perdu. Pansy réfléchit un instant puis soupira.

\- Il ne t'a pas dit grand-chose dans ses lettres, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise secoua la tête et la sorcière leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez viens, on va se balader. Je vais te mettre à jour pour t'éviter de dire des conneries.

Les deux anciens Serpentards se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Voilà, Harry est enfin sorti de l'ombre :P dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	21. Le Trio d'Argent

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Le Trio d'Argent**

Draco embrassa son fils, puis sortit doucement de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa mère dans le salon. Ses yeux étaient posés sur son livre ouvert, mais ses sourcils froncés indiquaient que son esprit était à autre chose.

\- Mère ?

Narcissa releva la tête vers Draco. Il lui avait raconté, pendant le dîner, ce qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Ils avaient également parlé de l'interview de Ginny Weasley. Draco s'assit face à elle, auprès de la cheminée.

\- C'est terrible ce qui arrive à ce garçon.

Draco grinça des dents.

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été assez désemparé face à un Potter si passif.

Narcissa hocha la tête.

\- Mais il ne t'a pas rejeté ! Il accepte notre aide !

Draco pencha la tête à droite et à gauche.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Est-ce que Harry Potter a décidé de devenir un grand connard et de tirer un trait sur tout ce qui fait de lui le Sauveur ? Et donc, il cherche à me ridiculiser. Ou bien est-il victime d'un maléfice ?

\- Hermione Granger, comment est-elle ? demanda la sorcière en fermant définitivement son livre pour le poser sur une table.

\- C'est une sorcière très talentueuse, grogna Draco. Elle vient d'être élue chef des Aurors et je pense qu'elle a dû faire tous les tests possibles sur Potter.

\- Il y a forcément quelque chose, murmura Narcissa en fixant les flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Cela m'étonnerait fort qu'il me laisse approcher pour lui faire passer des tests supplémentaires. Il ne semble pas vouloir de l'aide ou du moins…

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils. Si, même s'il ne montrait rien, Harry Potter devait être à la recherche d'une aide. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il accepté sa présence dans sa demeure glaciale ?

\- Ou du moins, il ne sait pas comment la demander. Alors il rejette ses proches pour ne pas voir le désespoir et le chagrin dans leurs yeux.

Narcissa ne répondit rien mais continua de fixer Draco. Elle savait, même s'il le cachait habilement, qu'il s'en faisait pour Harry. Draco s'étira et regarda l'heure.

\- Je vais faire ce que je sais faire de mieux avec Potter. L'agacer, jusqu'à provoquer une réaction et peut-être l'une de ses explosions de sentiments gryffondoriens. Pansy doit m'attendre.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa mère et quitta le Manoir.

.

.

Pansy éclata de rire, puis se tourna brusquement vers l'entrée du bar. Elle serra le bras de Blaise en souriant.

\- Ça y est, il est là, gloussa-t-elle.

Draco regardait autour de lui à la recherche de Pansy. Quand il l'aperçut, il s'approcha doucement et cligna des yeux en prenant conscience de la présence de Blaise aux côtés de son amie. Draco sourit et le cœur de Blaise s'allégea considérablement. Il semblait heureux. Après ce que Pansy lui avait raconté, l'ancien Serpentard s'était senti profondément mélancolique et malheureux pour son ami, son seul vrai ami. Avec Theodore, mais ils ne se voyaient plus. Il espérait renouer avec Draco, il espérait que ces deux personnes à ses côtés sauraient le retenir, l'empêcheraient de prendre la fuite une nouvelle fois. Il espérait surtout que Pansy le retiendrait...

\- Blaise, quelle bonne surprise, sourit Draco en lui tendant la main.

Blaise se retint de le serrer dans ses bras, car il ne tenait pas à se faire tuer dans la seconde. De plus, Blaise avait cru comprendre qu'être tendre et proche des gens était difficile pour Draco. Sauf, il l'avait bien compris, lorsqu'il serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras au cœur de la nuit.

Blaise serra sa main et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

\- Content de te revoir, Draco.

Le blond fit rapidement la bise à Pansy et s'assit face à eux. Draco se demandait s'il était bon de parler de ce qu'il avait découvert à ses amis. Après tout, Pansy était là lorsque le scandale avait éclaté. Mais devait-il pour autant tout leur raconter ?

Il décida de se taire et ils discutèrent de leurs vies respectives, de leurs rêves, leurs voyages, de Scorpius. Puis la discussion se fit politique et irrémédiablement, Blaise engagea la conversation sur l'ancien Chef des Aurors.

\- J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un sacré bond dans le temps en revenant à Londres ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rattraper le premier scandale dont Harry Potter a fait l'objet à la réouverture de Poudlard, que j'étais assailli sous les journaux de ces derniers jours. C'est quoi ce bordel, il a perdu la tête, le pote Potty ?

Pansy termina son whisky pur feu et grimaça.

\- Les journalistes de _La Gazette_ sont de véritables pourritures. Ils recommencent leurs théories stupides, comme si cela n'avait pas fait assez de mal.

Blaise observa la jeune femme. Elle était encore plus belle qu'à l'époque. Cette lueur au fond de son regard, cette lueur malicieuse était encore plus envoûtante que lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais regardé. Cela avait toujours été Draco.

\- On dirait bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui a tout changé chez lui, marmonna Draco.

Pansy et Blaise se tournèrent vers lui, à l'affut d'informations supplémentaires. Draco tournait distraitement son verre en fixant son contenu.

\- Bien sûr, la guerre l'a affecté comme tout le Monde, et même plus, dit Draco. Mais il a dû se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus grand, de plus sombre.

Pansy se pencha un peu plus et haussa un sourcil.

\- Draco… qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Le sorcier regarda les deux anciens serpentards en face de lui. Serpentards, oui, mais avant tout deux personnes qui comptaient beaucoup pour lui et en qui il avait une grande confiance. Il pensa au Trio d'Or brisé. Blaise était son Ron. Pansy était son Hermione. Ils étaient le Trio d'Argent.

Alors Draco se confia à eux.


	22. Impassible

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Impassible**

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis que Draco avait revu Harry Potter. Pendant ces deux semaines, il s'était entièrement consacré à son travail et à son fils. Il avait bien sûr réfléchi à une stratégie. Foncer dans le tas comme les Gryffondors, très peu pour lui. Non, il devait réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter face à Harry Potter. Car ce Harry n'était plus le même, c'était un fait. Et peut-être que l'accepter et agir en conséquence était un moyen de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

C'est pourquoi le vendredi après-midi de la deuxième semaine, Draco décida de retourner au Manoir. Il ne prévint pas Hermione, celle-ci aurait à nouveau joué à sa Miss-Je-sais-tout et Draco préférait agir seul. Il la préviendrait plus tard. Il transplana jusqu'au Manoir et s'approcha doucement des grilles. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent à son approche et il entra. Aucun Elfe à l'horizon. Il alla donc jusqu'à la porte et toqua. Glorfindel lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer.

\- Maître Harry prend son thé dans le grand salon.

Draco suivit l'Elfe de Maison jusqu'à la grande porte sur la droite. Glorfindel ouvrit la porte et fit une petite révérence.

\- Après vous, Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco entra et s'avança dans une pièce immense. Il se trouvait dans une salle à manger. Une grande table en bois, brillante et aux bords arrondis se trouvait au centre. Un buffet était sur le mur de droite, des chandeliers étaient posés dessus, mais ils étaient éteints. Un grand tableau représentant James Potter plus jeune était accroché au-dessus. La pièce donnait, sur sa gauche, sur un salon. Il y avait une deuxième porte à proximité de la table basse pour retourner dans le hall. En face de la cheminée, la table basse et un canapé.

Et près de la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés, dans un fauteuil profond, était installé Harry Potter.

La seule source de lumière de la pièce provenait du feu de cheminée. Il éclairait le visage fatigué de Harry Potter. Celui-ci semblait plus faible que la dernière fois, mais aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il soufflait distraitement sur son thé. Draco s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta près du canapé.

\- Bonjour Potter.

\- Bonjour Draco.

L'ancien Gryffondor fit un geste de la baguette pour servir une seconde tasse de thé, puis il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil et fixa le plafond en tapotant distraitement sur sa tasse. Draco s'assit au bout du canapé, laissant une bonne distance entre eux.

\- Comment va ton fils ?

Draco le fixa. Un petit article était paru suite à la présence de Scorpius au match de Quidditch.

\- Tu continues d'acheter _La Gazette du Sorcier_?

\- Bien sûr que non. Laurelin me fait des comptes rendus de ce qui se passe dans le Monde quand elle va faire les courses.

\- Alors… tu n'as pas lu les articles qui te concernent ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, et le vide dans ses yeux frappa Draco une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je lirais ce qui se dit sur moi, je le sais mieux que quiconque, non ?

Draco hocha simplement la tête. Il essayait de se montrer aussi détaché que son ancien rival.

\- Mon fils va bien, merci.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier, je posais simplement la question pour faire la conversation.

Draco se renfrogna. Il avait l'impression d'être contrôlé telle une vulgaire marionnette. Harry le fixait toujours et Draco se souvint du jour où Bellatrix les avait mis l'un en face de l'autre. Le jour où Draco, en le regardant dans les yeux, avait bien évidemment reconnu Harry, mais qu'il n'avait rien dit. Comme un dernier espoir, peut-être la seule fois où il avait vraiment cru en lui. La seule chose bien qu'il ait fait pendant cette guerre.

Le Harry en face de lui, bien que le visage intact, lui était totalement inconnu.

\- Alors, ce mec avec qui tu dansais, c'est ton compagnon ?

Harry ricana et posa sa tasse pour se tenir bien droit dans son fauteuil.

\- Avait-on vraiment l'air de danser ?

Draco grimaça.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Le regard de Harry mettait Draco mal à l'aise. Un regard indifférent et insistant est bien plus difficile à gérer.

\- Et toi, avec cette jeune fille ?

\- Ce n'était rien, ça ne compte pas.

\- Bien sûr que ce n'était rien, tu es parti en courant dès que tu m'as vu.

Draco grogna et but une gorgée de son thé pour contenir son agacement.

\- Tout le Monde te cherche Potter, tout le _Monde_ essaye de te comprendre et tu réapparais dans une boîte de nuit te frottant de manière totalement indécente contre un homme.

\- Oh, t'aurais-je choqué ? demanda Harry, sarcastique.

Le ton y était, mais Harry ne semblait pas chercher à l'agacer, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Astoria.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Draco fronça les sourcils, perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Draco ?

\- A to de me le dire. Pourquoi m'as-tu autorisé l'entrée au Manoir ?

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent brièvement.

\- Comme ça.

Il se leva, ne laissant pas à Draco le temps de continuer.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux bien t'en aller, j'attends quelqu'un.

\- Le mec de la dernière fois, se moqua Draco.

\- Exactement. Glorfindel.

Laurelin apparut face aux deux hommes.

\- Glorfindel me remplace dans l'aile ouest, Maître Harry.

\- Raccompagne Draco à la sortie du Manoir.

\- Bien, Maître Harry.

Laurelin adressa un doux sourire à Draco pour l'inviter à la suivre. Draco adressa un signe de tête à Harry, puis suivit l'Elfe.

.

.

Molly entra dans le salon et sourit tendrement en voyant les enfants assis sur le tapis, occupés à jouer ensemble. Rose et James étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Elle posa son plateau rempli de gâteaux et de verres de lait sur la table basse et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

\- Merci grand-mère ! s'exclama James en se jetant sur les biscuits.

\- Merci ! sautilla Rose en prenant un verre.

Molly sourit. Rose ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione. Dans son regard, elle percevait une lueur de malice. Elle observait tout autour d'elle, c'était une enfant très curieuse. Molly la voyait déjà dans les rangs de Gryffondor, ou bien portant fièrement les couleurs de Serdaigle. Quant à James…

Elle regarda son petit-fils, les yeux tristes. Il était si courageux, il avait déjà affronté beaucoup pour son jeune âge. Comme eux tous. Elle vérifia l'heure et soupira. Arthur rentrerait bientôt et elle se rendrait chez Harry. Elle appréhendait à chaque fois, mais Harry… elle avait un lien si fort avec lui, inimaginable, et elle refusait d'abandonner l'espoir qu'un jour ils seraient à nouveau réunis.

Lorsqu'Arthur rentra, James se leva et comme à chaque fois, il s'accrocha au bras de sa grand-mère.

\- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir avec toi, s'il te plaît !

Molly tirait doucement sur son bras.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'en ai pas le droit, Jimmy.

\- Mais t'es la maman de maman, s'exclama le petit garçon avec espoir. C'est toi qui décides !

Molly lui sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

Elle recula.

\- Je reviens vite.

.

.

Draco marchait distraitement devant l'hôtel où il travaillait. Il attendait un livreur et réfléchissait à sa deuxième rencontre avec Harry Potter. Il n'était pas plus avancé. Le seul changement qu'il avait perçu était lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi l'accès à sa demeure lui était autorisé. Draco était maintenant sûr qu'il avait besoin d'aide, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Il avait discrètement essayé de pénétrer l'esprit du Survivant, mais Hermione avait raison. Ses barrières étaient solidement en place. Oui, il pensait des choses, son esprit n'était pas vide, mais il le protégeait avec détermination. Pourquoi ? Que lui était-il arrivé de si horrible pour qu'il soit incapable de demander de l'aide, pour qu'il soit incapable de mettre des mots sur sa douleur ?

\- Hey Draco.

Le blond cligna des yeux et releva la tête vers Blaise. Son ami sourit et s'assit sur un muret. Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Alors c'est là que tu travailles ? Pas mal. Je savais que tu ferais des potions ta vie.

Draco s'assit lui aussi.

\- J'organiserais une soirée privée, un jour. J'y ai le droit une fois par mois.

\- Cool !

Draco observa plus attentivement les traits tirés de son ami.

\- Tu sors du procès.

\- Oui.

Draco fit un léger mouvement de tête pour l'encourager à continuer. Blaise esquissa un sourire.

\- J'ai réussi. L'argent est à moi.

Draco ricana.

\- Bien joué.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Il grogna.

\- Il n'y a pas de justice. Ma mère a payé pour tout ce qu'elle a fait et j'ai effacé sa punition.

Draco fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Blaise, tu veux-

\- Non, le coupa-t-il en secouant la tête. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Il se tourna vers Draco et retrouva son air enjoué que seuls ses amis lui connaissaient.

\- L'important, c'est que vous ai retrouvés vous, Pansy et toi.

Draco acquiesça.

\- C'est sûrement pour cela que tu es revenu. Pour nous.

Un doux silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le vent fouettait les mèches blondes du jeune Malfoy.

\- Et toi, tu étais au Manoir de Potter, hm ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? grogna Draco en réponse.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé.

\- Crois-moi, si tu le voyais, tu le serais aussi.

Draco étira ses jambes et fixa ses chaussures.

\- Si Potter te voyait, il t'inviterait sûrement à prendre un thé. Il te traiterait comme… il te traiterait de manière polie. Comme un passant qui fait une halte dans sa maison et qui demande son hospitalité.

\- Tu as pu le tester ?

\- J'ai essayé de pénétrer ses barrières psychiques, mais rien à faire. Elles sont fermement dressées.

Blaise réfléchit un instant.

\- Potter n'a jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention. Mais il n'a jamais été le genre de mec à se laisser traîner dans la boue. Il est adulte, plus rien ne l'empêche d'agir, et pourtant, il ne fait rien…

\- Je sais tout ça, Blaise, soupira Draco.

Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux, frustré. Il devait gagner la confiance de Harry.

.

.

Toujours plus fort, toujours plus de pression. Harry accéléra ses coups de butoir et sa victime poussa un cri de plaisir. Harry ferma les yeux d'extase et après un ultime coup de rein, il se libéra dans un râle profond, se cambra contre l'homme. Il se laissa lourdement retomber contre son dos et soupira d'aise. Il resta ainsi, empêcha son ami de bouger. Parce que les effets de leur acte se dissiperaient rapidement, il voulait en profiter un maximum. Et de toute manière, il était incapable du moindre geste tendre envers lui. C'était un moldu, il n'avait qu'à le renvoyer. Pas de Serment Inviolable à formuler.


	23. Injustice

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Injustice**

\- Tu vas rester ici tout seul ?

Harry tira sur sa cigarette, puis regarda Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? répondit-il en tendant la cigarette à Draco.

Ce dernier grimaça mais l'accepta en tirant une taffe. Harry lui avait fait découvrir cet objet de vices moldu et il y avait pris goût, du moins quand il venait le voir.

\- Tout le monde aime fêter Noël en famille.

Deux mois que Draco venait voir Harry chaque semaine. De plus en plus fréquemment, de plus en plus longtemps. Il passait parfois tout un après-midi auprès de lui. Draco avait réussi à effectuer différents tests, Harry l'y avait autorisé car il savait que cela ne révélerait rien.

\- Pas moi.

\- Tu pourrais profiter qu'il rentre de Poudlard pour aller voir ton filleul.

Harry haussa les épaules en récupérant la cigarette.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changera pour lui que je sois là ou pas.

\- Tu as connu ses parents, tu es le seul lien qui lui reste avec ce qui leur est arrivé. Et tu es son parrain, c'est ton devoir.

Harry ne répondit rien, le regard perdu dans le vide. Lorsque Draco ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, Harry l'arrêta.

\- Ne t'avise pas de parler de Ginny ou même de James.

Draco reprit la cigarette en se renfrognant. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il avait fini par comprendre que Harry lui-même ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne l'avait jamais formulé distinctement, mais ils avaient eu tant de mal à se comprendre, à Poudlard, avec les mots. Alors il semblait qu'ils étaient passé à un autre mode de communication. Draco trouvait que les silences de Harry disaient beaucoup, à défaut qu'il soit capable d'exprimer la moindre émotion.

Il voyait Hermione régulièrement, pour lui rapporter ses discussions avec Harry. Hermione était plutôt pessimiste. Elle ne voyait pas d'amélioration dans le comportement de Harry. Mais pour Draco, le progrès était constant. S'il continuait à se rapprocher d'Harry, à chercher avec sa mère ce qui se passait, il arriverait peut-être à le convaincre de le laisser pénétrer son esprit. Car il y avait encore et toujours quelque chose que Harry refuse qu'il voie.

Parallèlement, les journalistes continuaient à publier des articles tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Des témoignages de sorciers qui cherchaient simplement à se faire remarquer. On pouvait aussi régulièrement voir publiées des photos de Ginny et de son fils. L'évolution de James sur les clichés était flagrante, du moins pour l'œil observateur de Draco. Sur les premiers, il souriait, ignorait les journalistes, ou bien leur faisait un signe de la main. La photo qui datait d'il y a trois jours, le début des vacances de Noël, montrait un petit garçon de six ans particulièrement morose et au regard noir, quittant le Terrier avec sa mère. Draco en avait parlé avec Hermione. Cette dernière avait confirmé ses observations.

\- James est de plus en plus triste et effrayé par ces flashs incessants, ces articles qui le trainent dans la boue car Harry n'est pas à ses côtés. De plus, il commence à lire et à comprendre ce qu'il lit. Ginny l'a retrouvé avec un des premiers articles.

Comme si ce pauvre garçon y pouvait quelque chose. Draco éprouvait énormément de peine pour l'enfant. Scorpius, même Scorpius, était plus épanoui malgré la perte qu'il avait vécue, malgré que son père soit un ancien Mangemort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au Terrier ? lui avait demandé Draco.

\- Ginny, murmura Hermione, Ginny a décidé qu'elle ne fêterait pas Noël avec toute la famille.

\- Pourquoi ?

Hermione avait secoué la tête.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, mais… Ginny perd sérieusement la tête.

Ses non-dits incessants cachaient quelque chose d'important, Draco en était persuadé. Mais pourrait-il aider Harry sans avoir cette information ?

Draco sursauta violemment lorsque la cigarette le brûla. Un ricanement retentit.

\- Ben alors, Draco, les objets moldus te dominent ? se moqua Harry.

Draco s'apprêtait à cracher son venin, lorsqu'il s'immobilisa.

\- Harry, tu… tu t'es moqué de moi ?

Le Survivant perdit son sourire, ébranlé, et les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent. Harry venait de ressentir quelque chose. Il venait de laisser paraître une émotion. Il se leva d'un bond et contourna le canapé où était installé Draco.

\- Je vais te demander de me laisser, Draco, j'ai à faire.

Draco se retourna pour fixer son dos. Et visiblement, cela terrifiait Harry.

\- Mais Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte, tu-

\- Fais ce que je te dis, va-t'en. J'attends quelqu'un.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se moquer. Il se leva et suivit Harry qui s'échappait dans le hall. Il le fit se retourner vers lui.

\- Tu mens. Tu ne reçois plus tes escortes depuis trois semaines.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est moi ton pilier.

Harry repoussa fermement Draco, son regard impassible de retour.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Ton but, c'est de me tenir. C'est pour cela que tu fais tout ça.

\- Bien sûr que non, grogna Draco. Tu sais bien que je veux t'aider, juste t'aider.

\- C'est ça. Au revoir Draco.

.

.

Draco rentra chez lui, agacé. Anar apparut aussitôt devant lui et s'inclina.

\- Bonsoir, Maître Draco. Vos invités sont arrivés.

\- Mes ?

Il s'avança et regarda dans le salon. Près du Sapin de Noël qu'il avait décoré avec Narcissa et Scorpius, Blaise et Pansy écoutaient son fils.

\- Cette décoration-là, c'est une danseuse ! Tu sais danser Pansy ?

La sorcière échangea un sourire complice avec Blaise.

\- Oui, mais pas le genre de danse qui convient à un petit garçon, répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Scorpius tenait délicatement la danseuse de dentelle ente ses petits doigts.

\- C'est pour que maman soit toujours avec nous, murmura l'enfant.

Draco s'appuya à l'entrée de la pièce, observant la réaction de ses amis, qui se fixaient à nouveau. Blaise hocha la tête et d'un geste de la baguette, mit la musique en route. Pansy attrapa les mains de son fils et se leva pour danser avec lui. Scorpius sourit en se dandinant, et lorsque Pansy le prit dans ses bras pour le faire tournoyer, il rit aux éclats.

\- Draco ?

Le sorcier se retourna vers sa mère qui tenait un plateau d'apéritifs à la main. Narcissa regarda dans le salon, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ils étaient ondulés et plus noirs que jamais. Elle avait aussi recommencé à voir sa sœur et Andromeda viendrait au Manoir pour Noël. Certainement avec Teddy, à moins que Draco réussisse à convaincre Harry de le contacter. Harry… sa mauvaise humeur avait été dissipée à la vue de son fils.

\- Je suis si heureuse que nous formions à nouveau une famille.

Draco croisa le regard de sa mère et haussa un sourcil. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Je veux dire, une famille soudée. Après la mort d'Astoria, j'avais peur que tout soit anéanti, mais tu me combles de bonheur, Draco.

Draco sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Scorpius remarqua leur présence.

\- Papa, viens danser avec moi ! Comme ça Pansy pourra danser avec son chéri !

Draco éclata de rire au regard de Pansy. Blaise sourit en coin et serra la main de Scorpius.

.

.

Harry se tenait devant son miroir et se fixait. Ce reflet… ce reflet qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, d'ailleurs il détestait se regarder dans un miroir. Au début, il se fixait, essayait de sourire, essayait de froncer les sourcils, d'écarquiller les yeux. Mais rien de tout cela ne lui semblait familier. Il devait y avoir un code, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Que signifiait un haussement de sourcil, un clin d'œil ? Progressivement, il s'était fait à l'idée, il avait accepté, plus ou moins. Il y avait des jours avec, des jours sans, mais de toute façon, il n'était pas en colère.

Et Draco était arrivé et il avait été moqueur. Il ne voulait pas, c'était… effrayant. Non, il s'était fait à l'idée de vivre sans tout cela, il s'était fait à l'idée de vivre avec pour seul plaisir le sexe, le plaisir charnel…

Il alla s'allonger dans sa baignoire, sa baguette à la main, et la pointa sur lui.

… et la douleur.

.

.

Draco tendit un billet à la serveuse, lui adressa un clin d'œil, puis emmena le cocktail qu'il venait de se commander. Il rejoignit ses amis qui s'étaient eux aussi assis pour faire une pause, la musique passant actuellement ne les entrainant pas. Il renifla, amusé, en voyant Blaise se laisser tomber lourdement contre Pansy.

\- Oh mais pousse-toi, tu m'écrases ! rit la sorcière en le repoussant.

Ils étaient tous les deux plutôt éméchés. Draco, lui, était sage. Déjà parce qu'ils étaient dans une boîte de nuit sorcière et qu'il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer, mais aussi parce que contrairement aux deux autres, il avait une famille et était plus posé. Blaise éclata de rire, puis se pencha pour passer un bras autour des épaules de Draco, manquant de renverser le verre que Draco sirotait tranquillement.

\- Ah, j'suis teeeellemmmeeeent content d'être revenu ! Vous m'aviez manqué !

\- Pas toi, ricana Pansy en pinçant sa joue.

\- C'est ça, répondit Blaise d'une voix rauque en se penchant vers elle.

Draco les regardait se chamailler lorsqu'on tira soudainement sur son pantalon.

\- Laurelin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'Elfe était complètement paniquée. Elle tirait nerveusement sur le pantalon de Draco.

\- Monsieur Draco, il faut absolument que vous veniez avec moi, supplia-t-elle. Venez…

Alerté, Draco se leva et saisit la main de Laurelin.

\- Laurelin, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- C'est Maître Harry, gémit-elle. Il est en danger.

Draco se tourna brièvement vers ses amis. Pansy capta son regard entre deux chamailleries et hocha la tête. Draco transplana à la suite de Laurelin.


	24. Vulnera Sanentur

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dédicace à ma petite Lilith qui a failli m'étriper en voyant la fin du précédent chapitre ;)

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Vulnera Sanentur**

Draco entra en trombe dans le Manoir et monta les escaliers à la suite de Laurelin. Il la dépassa en montant les marches deux par deux.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans la salle de bain, couina Laurelin. Celle de sa chambre.

Draco s'élança à travers les couloirs. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la chambre de Harry, car celui-ci lui avait formellement interdit d'aller à l'étage. Il parcourut les couloirs, ouvrant toutes les portes, sourd aux cris de Laurelin. Elle lui avait décrit ce qui lui arrivait, il savait exactement ce que c'était. Il le savait mieux que quiconque.

Il trouva enfin la chambre et se précipita dans la pièce adjacente. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il se figea. Son corps se parsemait de coupures, l'eau qui coulait sur son corps se teintait de rouge. Sectum Sempra.

\- Putain de merde, Harry, grogna Draco entre ses dents.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et passa sa baguette sur le corps de Harry.

\- _Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur…_

Draco se tourna lorsque Harry saisit son poignet d'une main tremblante. Il le fixait dans un sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'une entaille apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu souris, par Merlin ? demanda rapidement Draco avant de continuer à le soigner. _Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur…_

\- Parce que… toussa Harry en crachant du sang. Parce que ça… ça, je le sens…

Draco le fixa, affolé, en continuant de murmurer. Doucement, le sang revint à Harry, il reprit des couleurs, les entailles se refermèrent. Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber contre la baignoire, le front appuyé contre le marbre froid.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'approcher de toi… gémit Draco.

.

.

Glorfindel obéit aux ordres de Draco qui lui demandait différents ingrédients, penché au-dessus d'un chaudron.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être venu, Monsieur Draco, le remercia Laurelin qui revenait de la chambre de Harry, une bassine avec un torchon humide dedans.

\- Appelez-moi Draco, répondit le sorcier en remplissant un bol de la potion. Avez-vous prévenu Hermione ?

Glorfindel secoua la tête.

\- Mademoiselle Hermione était encore au Ministère.

\- Et Maître Harry… commença Laurelin en rougissant.

Draco se tourna vers elle, un sourcil haussé.

\- Maître Harry n'a murmura qu'un seul prénom, continua Glorfindel. Le vôtre.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis monta au chevet de Harry. Le Survivant était allongé sur le dos et fixait le feu dans la cheminée. Draco s'assit à côté de lui et tendit le bol.

\- Tiens. Tu te sentiras mieux grâce à ça.

\- Je ne veux pas me sentir mieux, si je me sens mieux, je ne ressens plus la douleur, et si je ne ressens plus la douleur, je ne ressens plus rien.

Il refusait de regarder Draco. Ce dernier soupira et posa le bol sur la table de chevet.

\- Harry, je crois que tu dois maintenant m'expliquer clairement ce qui t'arrives.

Harry se tourna doucement vers lui et grimaça de douleur avant de sourire de bien-être. Draco attendit quelques secondes. Le sourire de Harry disparut et il ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Harry grogna, puis grogna plus fort lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se sentait agacé.

\- Progressivement, depuis la fin de la guerre, j'ai commencé à perdre… tout ça.

\- Les émotions ?

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, ça n'a aucun sens pour moi. Les seules choses qui me sont restées, les seules choses qui me font me sentir vivant, sont la douleur…

Il adressa un regard profond à Draco et à ce regard, il comprit ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Et le sexe, finit Harry.

\- C'est pour ça, alors, cette vie superficielle.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de superficielle. Pour moi, elle est ma seule réalité, c'est ce que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers le feu.

\- Jusqu'à hier.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Hier, j'ai… ressenti ce que tu as dit. Je me suis senti moqueur. Et c'est terrifiant.

\- Harry…

\- Essaye de comprendre une seconde ! Rien n'agit sur ton organisme, sur ton cerveau. Imagine-toi paralysé et soudain, un élément extérieur provoque quelque chose en toi.

Draco pouvait bien se l'imaginer. Cette situation lui rappelait ses premiers pas aux côtés d'Astoria. Il avait dû apprivoiser ce qu'il ressentait, accepter de faire confiance, de s'abandonner, d'aimer. Mais malgré tout, Draco n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'Harry ait oublié tout ce qui constituait sa vie. Ce qu'il était pour le Monde Sorcier.

\- J'aimerais te comprendre… murmura Draco malgré lui.

Harry le fixa un moment, puis posa sa main sur sa jambe.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je t'autorise à entrer dans mon esprit.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu-

\- Mais pas tout de suite. Tu vas d'abord me laisser reprendre des forces. J'ai le droit de t'interdire l'accès à certaines parts de mon esprit. Mais tu verras ce que tu dois voir.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Très bien…

Il réfléchit rapidement.

\- Très bien. Et tes amis dans tout ça ? Et Noël ?

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça… souffla Harry.

\- Viens au Manoir.

Harry le regarda, un sourcil haussé, mais le visage impassible. Il n'avait pas bu la potion, mais Draco l'avait rendu suffisamment puissante pour que ses effluves agissent. Harry ne souffrait plus.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Viens au Manoir. Viens fêter Noël avec Narcissa, Scorpius et moi.

\- Il est hors de question que je sorte d'ici.

\- Tu le fais bien pour aller en boîte de nuit.

\- Pour chercher de la chair fraîche, répondit Harry, sévère.

Il cligna des yeux et se retourna dans son lit.

\- Tu me mets en colère.

Draco sourit. Il n'aurait jamais cru que mettre Harry Potter en colère relèverait du triomphe. Il se leva.

\- Je vais m'en aller. Laurelin et Glorfindel vont veiller sur toi et viendront me voir s'il y a le moindre problème.

\- Il n'y en aura pas.

Draco alla dans le couloir.

\- Draco.

Le blond s'arrêta et se retourna.

\- Pas un mot à Hermione.

Draco évita de se renfrogner et s'en alla.

.

.

Pansy, allongée sur le dos, fixait le plafond. Celui-ci s'était enfin immobilisé. Il ne tournait plus comme quelques heures plutôt lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans cette chambre. Il ne tournait plus comme il y a une petite heure lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux en poussant un « par Salazar » blasé. Il était immobile et les yeux de Pansy étaient grands ouverts, évitant de regarder Blaise, accroché à sa taille, dormant profondément. Pansy, elle, passait la nuit dernière en boucle dans sa tête et Draco était déjà maudit sur plusieurs générations. S'il n'était pas parti, s'il était resté avec eux… ils n'auraient jamais fini ici. Peut-être. Cette saleté de tête blonde vicieuse se serait surement arrangée pour que la nuit se termine ainsi. Pansy et Blaise. Dans le même lit. Complètement nus et transpirant de désir.

Pansy grimaça, énervée, et écrasa violemment sa main sur la joue de Blaise pour le réveiller. Blaise sursauta, désorienté.

\- Hein, quoi, qu'est-ce que !

Il regarda autour de lui, embrumé, ne semblant pas conscient de la situation. Puis il s'immobilisa, le regard sur une Pansy qui refusait toujours de baisser les yeux sur lui.

\- Oh… oh merde…

Il voulut laisser tomber sa tête sur la couverture qui recouvrait Pansy, puis prenant conscience du danger, il roula sur le dos et fixa lui aussi le plafond.

\- Oh merde.

\- J'te l'fait pas dire, répliqua Pansy en resserrant la couverture sur sa poitrine.

Blaise ne bougea pas mais son regard glissa doucement ver les bras de Pansy, croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle semblait furieuse. Il tenta de dédramatiser, bien que cette situation le mettait lui aussi mal à l'aise, mais certainement pas pour la même raison que Pansy.

\- Ben… c'était quand même une sacrée nuit.

Pansy soupira violemment et se leva d'un coup, emportant la couverture avec elle. Blaise roula sur le ventre mais ne prit pas la peine de lui paraitre plus décemment.

\- Pansy, voyons…

\- Non, Blaise ! l'interrompit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Blaise ne la reluqua pas. Il se contenta d'observer son visage, le maquillage qui accentuait son regard, ses cheveux ébouriffés dans lesquels il avait passé ses mains, contre lesquels il avait étouffé ses gémissements de plaisir. Quel gâchis.

\- Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, c'était complètement insensé ! On avait bu, on ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait !

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne t'est jamais arrivé avec Draco !

\- Draco, c'est différent, répondit Pansy en haussant les épaules. C'est mon ami, je-

\- Et moi, je suis quoi ? s'emporta Blaise en se levant.

\- Par Merlin, Blaise, couvre-toi !

\- Je suis ton ami, moi aussi, non, ça ne fait rien qu'on ait couché ensemble !

\- Le but ultime de ma vie n'est pas de coucher avec tous mes amis, répondit Pansy en plissant les yeux.

Elle resserra le drap contre elle.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Blaise, tu es jaloux ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si horrible à avoir couché avec moi ?

\- Cela ne doit plus se reproduire, c'est tout !

Blaise se demandait si elle avait compris. Si elle savait à quel point elle comptait pour lui, à quel point il l'aimait, depuis tout ce temps. Il était tellement en colère contre lui. Avoir gâché ce moment intime et tendre avec Pansy qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il était en colère et cette colère avait besoin d'être exprimée. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit son bras. Elle se débattit.

\- Blaise, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas passé un bon moment. Que ce n'était pas bon.

\- Arrête, siffla-t-elle. Arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Je comprends pas. Tu couches avec pleins de mecs, dont notre meilleur ami. Et moi, tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Pansy lâcha soudainement le drap pour prendre Blaise par les épaules et lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre. Blaise gémit de douleur et se pencha en avant. Il aperçut Pansy le contourner et chercher ses vêtements.

\- Traite-moi de pute, tant qu't'y es… marmonna Pansy en montant rageusement son short taille haute.

Blaise sembla soudainement prendre conscience de ce qu'il lui avait dit. La tête lui tournait toujours, mais il réussit à enfiler son caleçon avant que Pansy ne quitte la pièce. Il attrapa sa main.

\- Pansy… Pansy, j'suis désolée, c'est pas c'que j'voulais dire…

Elle se dégagea sèchement, lui lançant un regard glacial.

\- Mais tu l'as fait.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant Blaise désemparé, en proie à de lourds remords.

.

.

Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche, mais Draco voyait ses yeux sourire. Il sourit également et ajouta du lait à son thé.

\- J'y crois pas, Draco… C'est vrai ? Tu as réussi ?

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, répondit Draco, mais oui. Je crois… qu'il recommence à ressentir des choses.

Bien entendu, Draco n'avait pas totalement failli à sa promesse. Il avait seulement parlé de l'élément déclencheur à Hermione. Il lui parla aussi de ce que Harry lui avait expliqué, ce qu'il ressentait. Hermione fronça les sourcils, redevenant soudain l'intello de Poudlard.

\- Mais je suis sûre qu'il n'a subi aucun sortilège ou maléfice.

\- Je pense que tu as raison ou que l'altération qu'il a subie est si ancestrale et profonde qu'elle nous échappe.

Hermione hocha la tête et but une gorgée de son thé.

\- Comment ça se passe, pour toi, au Ministère ?

Draco faillit sourire face aux yeux écarquillés et à la bouche ouverte de Hermione.

\- Tu me demandes… comment je vais ?

\- Cela y ressemble, oui.

Hermione sourit franchement. Draco s'apprêtait à lui rendre son sourire lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur ses genoux. Il leva les bras, baissa la tête et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Pattenrond poussa un miaulement rauque, puis se roula en boule sur les genoux de l'ancien Serpentard. Hermione se mordit la lèvre dans un sourire.

\- Granger, l'interpella Draco, les bras toujours levés. Ta boule de poil bave sur mon pantalon.

Hermione éclata de rire, le visage dans ses mains. Draco poussa un faible grognement et se mit à gratouiller les oreilles du chat. Hermione retrouva son calme et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant.

\- Pattenrond sait toujours lorsqu'une personne est digne de confiance.

Les deux anciens ennemis se fixèrent et il y avait bien plus dans ce regard que dans tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu échanger pour rattraper les années passées. Un nouvel évènement les interrompit : un grincement. Hermione se retourna et baissa la tête.

\- Tiens, Rose n'avait pas bien fermé la porte.

Une porte s'était légèrement ouverte, certainement la porte de la cave, et deux peluches rousses passèrent par celle-ci. Draco cligna des yeux.

\- Pattenrond a eu des petits. La maman est entrée dans notre garage pour mettre ses bébés au Monde.

Draco regarda à nouveau Pattenrond.

\- Avec l'âge que tu as, tu es encore capable de faire des bébés ?

\- Pattenrond est un chat exceptionnel.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais « Miss Je sais tout » ne vit rien car elle s'était levée pour ouvrir un peu plus la porte sur les mini Pattenrond. La sorcière attrapa l'un des chatons. Il était magnifique. Il était roux, fidèle au poil de son papa, mais son pelage était parsemé de légères taches blanches. Des flocons de neige dans un ciel de caramel.

\- Ils sont sevrés. Si tu veux… tu peux emmener cette petite mademoiselle à ton fils, qu'en dis-tu ?

Draco se leva, forçant Pattenrond à quitter son confortable emplacement, et s'approcha du chaton. Celui-ci mordillait les doigts de sa maitresse, les yeux grands ouverts, les moustaches frémissantes. Draco la prit par la nuque et la monta jusqu'à son visage, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il regardait la boule de poil se débattre farouchement.

\- C'est tellement bizarre ces bestioles. Elles n'ont pas de nez.

Mais en réalité, ce chaton rappelait à Draco celui qu'il avait eu un temps, avant l'éducation de son père, au temps de l'insouciance. Et il était tout bonnement tombé sous le charme de celui qui gesticulait entre ses doigts.

\- Je la prends.

Et Hermione sourit et discuta ensuite avec Draco le plus naturellement du Monde, pendant que celui-ci berçait bébé Pattenrond dans ses bras. Après tout, ils n'étaient peut-être pas amis, mais ils avaient un ami en commun. Harry.


	25. L'hiver

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dédicace à ma petite Lilith qui a failli m'étriper en voyant la fin du précédent chapitre ;)

Ouiii ! J'adore ce chapitre MOUAHAHAHA

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : L'hiver**

 _Le 24 décembre en début de soirée._

Narcissa sortit le service en argent, tout en fredonnant. Anar et Scorpius, eux, dansaient sur les chants de Noël en préparant les serviettes. Anar lui apprenait comment faire des pliages et ils répétaient en même temps le conte de Noël que Scorpius avait lu avec Anar et appris par cœur. Draco entra dans le salon et alla embrasser son fils. Il s'approcha de sa mère et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle lui sourit.

\- Tu y vas ?

Draco acquiesça.

\- Maintenant qu'il est totalement remis, il m'a autorisé à aller faire un tour dans son esprit. Je vais essayer de le convaincre une dernière fois de se joindre à nous ce soir.

\- Tu dois pour cela lui dire toute la vérité. Si Harry accepte et découvre en arrivant que son filleul et Andromeda sont là, cela risque de mettre un terme à votre amitié.

\- Je sais, je sais, répondit rapidement Draco en se tournant à nouveau vers son fils qui chantait gaiement à présent. Tu as parlé avec Hermione aujourd'hui ?

Narcissa hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui et non, en réalité. Je venais de la joindre par le réseau de cheminettes dans son bureau au Ministère, quand son mari est entré dans le bureau, furieux. Elle a rapidement interrompu notre échange.

Narcissa haussa les épaules et agita sa baguette en direction des serviettes pliées qui s'animèrent.

\- De mon côté, rien de neuf. J'ai épluché tous les maléfices que Voldemort aurait pu lui lancer, je n'ai rien trouvé qui corresponde à ce qu'il a.

\- Papa, tu t'en vas ?

Draco se baissa sur son fils, enroulé dans des guirlandes. Il s'accroupit et sourit à son fils.

\- Je reviens vite, mon grand.

Draco espérait même que si Harry venait et qu'il faisait la connaissance de son fils, il aspirerait à revoir le sien.

.

.

Hermione mit ses boucles d'oreilles, puis descendit les escaliers en courant. Elle prit ses talons et noua la sangle autour de ses chevilles.

\- C'est bon, t'es enfin prête ?

Elle releva la tête vivement, agacée par la manière dont Ron lui parlait.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, Ron !

Mais il la fixait avec dégoût et ce constat fit beaucoup de mal à Hermione. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel regard ?

Rose n'était qu'une petite fille et lorsque son père lui avait demandé comment s'était passé sa journée avec maman, Rose avait parlé de Draco, qui était venu informer Hermione qu'il allait essayer de convaincre Harry de quitter le Manoir pour les fêtes. Ronald Weasley, dans sa grande connerie, s'était imaginé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard. Alors Hermione avait hurlé que jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille et certainement pas en présence de ses enfants, qu'il était stupide, puis elle lui avait tout raconté, et depuis, elle était vue comme une traitresse. Deux jours que Hermione affrontait le regard dur de Ron et Merlin savait à quel point il pouvait être mauvais lorsqu'il se sentait trahi.

\- Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de te mettre en colère ? Après ce que tu as fait ?

Hermione entendit sa fille descendre les escaliers. Elle entraîna son mari dans son bureau et ferma la porte avant d'insonoriser la pièce. Rose ne rentrerait pas avant d'y être invitée.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, Ron. J'essaye juste de venir en aide à Harry. Notre meilleur ami, tu t'en souviens !

\- En buvant du thé avec Draco Malfoy !

\- Tu sais autant que moi que Draco s'est repenti depuis bien longtemps ! Tu sais à quel point sa mère est redevable envers Harry !

Elle prit son mari par les épaules en le secouant doucement et le supplia du regard.

\- Je t'en prie, Ron, c'est Noël. Faisons une trêve et oublions ça pour quelques jours. On ne peut pas se disputer devant les enfants, on ne peut laisser croire à Rose qu'elle est responsable de la situation.

Ron inspira profondément, soudain triste.

\- Et Ginny ? Tu penses à ce que ça représente pour elle ? Que tu te ranges du côté de Harry ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, puis ils flamboyèrent de colère.

\- Je ne me range du côté de personne, je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Ginny est ma belle-sœur, mais Harry est encore et toujours mon meilleur ami, quoi qu'il arrive ! Ron, tu n'envisages tout de même pas de parler de tout ça à toute la famille ? Dois-je te rappeler que ta sœur a justement refusé de passer Noël avec nous, tu veux détruire ta mère ?

\- Alors tu reconnais que ce que tu as fait est mal.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Ron, tu ne peux pas être si égoïste ! As-tu une seule seconde pensé à ton neveu-

Rose toqua à la porte.

\- Papa ? Maman ? Hugo et moi on est prêt !

Hermione adressa un regard profondément blessé à son mari.

\- Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus de mal dans toute cette histoire ? Que tu ais pu croire qu'entre Draco et moi, il se passait quelque chose. Devant mes enfants.

Hermione adressa un dernier regard à son mari, s'approcha de la porte et tamponna doucement sous sa paupière pour ne pas ruiner son maquillage. Elle ouvrit la porte et afficha un large sourire en voyant sa petite fille, toute d'argent vêtue, tenant par la main un Hugo chancelant, souriant fièrement parce qu'il portait un nœud papillon noir comme papa.

\- Venez par là, mes amours !

Elle enlaça ses enfants et ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être.

.

.

Harry, assis à son bureau, releva les yeux vers Draco. Les reflets bleus de la Pensive caressaient le visage du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Draco, face à lui, pointait sa baguette sur lui.

\- J'aime quand tu pointes ta baguette sur moi.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne coucherais jamais avec toi, Harry.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais.

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et soupira. Harry balaya son exaspération d'un geste de la main.

\- Qu'importe. Je suis prêt. Viens fouiner, sale fouine.

\- Avec plaisir… _Legilimens !_

 _Draco se retrouva plongé dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Il s'enfonça plus profondément pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Des souvenirs de la guerre, des souvenirs de bonheur auprès de ses amis._

 _Au milieu d'une forêt gelée, sous une tente, le son d'une radio coupait le silence. Hermione éclata de rire et tourna sur elle-même alors qu'Harry la faisait danser._

 _Harry brandissait fièrement le Vif d'Or qu'il avait failli avaler. Il était chez lui, dans ce Monde. Et ce nouveau Monde, ce Monde magique, l'acclamait et l'applaudissait._

 _Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes, sa respiration bloquée par la panique. La maison grinçait, il était enfermé dans ce placard, personne qui s'intéressait à lui. Il n'avait personne et n'était personne._

 _Harry faisait face à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts. Tous ces êtres incarnant le mal et la douleur. Il ferma les yeux et la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres retentit. « Avada Kedavra ! »._

 _Harry entra dans la cabane hurlante, s'accroupit auprès de Rogue et appuya fermement sur sa jugulaire pour arrêter le saignement. Il supplia Hermione de l'aider, mais la sorcière ne savait pas quoi faire. Rogue lui intima de prendre l'unique larme qui roulait sur sa joue, puis il lui dit ces mots qu'on lui avait tant répétés. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi sincères. « Regarde-moi. Tu as les yeux de ta mère »._

 _Sous une nuit de pleine lune, Sirius proposait à son filleul de venir vivre avec lui, quand tout cela serait terminé. Et Harry eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir ce rêve d'une véritable famille, qu'Hermione poussa un hurlement._

 _Alors qu'Harry tombait des bras de Hagrid, Draco se vit se précipiter pour lui lancer sa baguette*. Car il était certainement leur seule chance de s'en sortir. Par miracle, alors que tout le monde reprenait espoir et que les Mangemorts disparaissaient un à un, Draco réussit à rejoindre sa famille pour prendre la fuite._

 _Harry se tordait de douleur sous l'assaut de Voldemort dans son esprit. Sirius venait de mourir. Dumbledore était accroupi à ses côtés et le poussait à se souvenir de ce qui le différenciait de Voldemort. L'amour._

 _Draco chercha plus récemment. Quelque chose clochait et horrifié, il commençait à comprendre ce que voulait lui montrer Harry._

 _Hermione était somptueuse dans sa robe de mariée. Draco vit Harry serrer la main de Ginny et les yeux de la rouquine s'illuminer de bonheur._

 _Harry relatait aux historiens la Bataille de Poudlard, lorsqu'il explosa de colère à la remarque acerbe d'un journaliste présent, concernant Rogue._

 _Remus et Tonks demandaient à Harry d'être le parrain de Teddy._

 _Ginny, allongée sur une table d'opération, hurlait de douleur. Harry fixait la neige qui tombait au dehors, les dents serrées. Lorsque James poussa son premier cri, Ginny supplia son mari du regard._

 _Harry, une femme serrée contre lui, se mouvant avec désir, le faisait se sentir plus vivant que jamais. Il se cambra en poussant un râle de plaisir._

Draco revint et s'appuya contre une chaise, les jambes tremblantes. Harry le fixait, impassible, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Tu… ne ressens plus rien…

\- Bravo Sherlock.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

Draco reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux, se remémorant les souvenirs qui avaient défilé devant ses yeux.

\- Je veux dire… ces différents souvenirs… je n'ai rien senti émaner de toi, tu ne ressens plus rien. Tu es totalement indifférent à tous ces souvenirs. Même pas une once de regret.

\- Ma vie d'avant était faite de sentiments. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus ce que cela signifie.

\- Ni joie, ni chagrin, ni colère. Plus rien…

\- Rien, à part la douleur et le plaisir charnel. Tu comprends, maintenant.

Draco ne cessait de revoir James entre les bras de sa mère alors qu'Harry, lui, ignorait l'enfant.

\- Harry… James…

\- Harry James Potter, c'est bien mon nom.

Draco se mit à faire le tour de la pièce, agacé.

\- Arrête d'être cynique, par Merlin, de tous tes traits de caractère, c'est celui-là qui refait surface.

\- C'est quoi le problème, Draco ? Je t'ai montré ce que tu voulais voir.

\- Justement ! Je… Harry, James est ton fils et à sa naissance, tu… cela semblait ne rien vouloir dire pour toi, tu ne l'as même pas regardé.

\- Il y avait une tempête de neige dehors, je voulais juste regarder si St Mangouste n'allait pas nous tomber sur la tête.

Pour la première fois, Draco fut réellement dégoûté par le comportement de Harry Potter. Harry semblait concentré. Il remettait ses barrières d'occlumens en place. Il releva ensuite la tête.

\- Je voulais que tu voies qui je suis. Je suis un être sans émotions. Même vis-à-vis de la femme que j'ai aimée, même vis-à-vis de mon fils. Tu crois que réaliser que tout ce qui fait ma vie n'est plus a été facile ? J'ai essayé de rester sensible, mais c'est devenu trop dur. Cela a été dur à accepter, et redevenir quelqu'un capable d'aimer, de pleurer, d'être en colère, d'être heureux, c'est beaucoup demandé.

Draco avait les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est beaucoup demandé… si on s'y prend trop vite.

Draco le regarda et aperçut une lueur d'espoir dans le regard de Harry.

\- J'aimerais… que tu m'aides. J'acceptes ton aide, mais tu vas devoir être patient, parce que je ne sais pas comment redevenir un être humain et cela doit être violent de soudain ressentir. Alors tu devras être patient.

Harry esquissa un sourire en coin, moqueur, et Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant même que Harry ait ouvert la bouche.

\- Tu crois être capable de faire ça, la fouine ?

\- Oui. T'es un vrai Serpentard, grogna Draco en se redressant.

\- Je sais.

Draco retint un nouveau grognement et releva la tête vers Harry.

\- Je voulais te proposer de venir fêter Noël avec nous.

Harry ne cilla pas.

\- Il y aura Andromeda et Teddy.

Harry attendit quelques instants, puis répondit :

\- Tu pensais que j'hausserais les épaules et dirais « Et alors ? Je ne ressens rien ». Crois-moi, Draco, même si je ne connais pas le chagrin, j'ai vu ce qu'il fait dans les yeux de ceux que j'aime et je me suis dit que ça doit être douloureux.

* * *

Alors ?

 _* Le Souvenir de Draco lançant sa baguette à Harry n'est pas de mon invention. C'est une vidéo qui j'ai vu montrant des scènes coupées du film HP et les reliques de la mort partie 2. Cette scène a été coupée car on ne voulait pas donner à Draco une image trop héroïque._


	26. Une famille

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Une famille**

\- Il est imbuvable, Arthur, je… je ne sais plus si ce que j'ai fait est juste, si j'aurais dû-

\- Ton cœur est bon, Hermione, la rassura immédiatement Arthur, peiné par les chaudes larmes qu'il voyait couler sur les joues de sa belle-fille à travers le feu de cheminée. Tu connais Ron, il a du mal à lire dans le cœur des gens, surtout ceux qu'il aime. Il manque de confiance en lui, il se sent constamment menacé.

Arthur sourit.

\- Ecoute, je vais essayer de parler à ma petite cuillère de fils, tu sais que tu auras toujours mon soutien, Hermione. Tu es quelqu'un de bien qui fait tout pour aider ceux qui te sont chères et Ron ne devrait pas l'oublier.

\- Merci pour tout, Arthur, renifla Hermione dans un doux sourire.

.

.

Draco rentra chez lui, tendit son long manteau à Anar qui était apparu immédiatement, puis entra dans la cuisine où sa mère disposait les assiettes pour Anar. Narcissa releva la tête et parut déçue.

\- Il n'est…

\- Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait pour le dessert. Peut-être.

Draco soupira et gratta le bois de la table.

\- Il vaut mieux ne rien dire à Teddy. Il serait bien trop déçu si Harry changeait d'avis. Je te raconterais tout plus tard.

Narcissa hocha la tête et Draco rejoignit son fils dans le salon. Celui-ci, assis en tailleur sur le sol devant la cheminée, la tête dodelinant doucement de gauche à droite, fixait le feu en fredonnant. Draco s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Pansy et Blaise ne viennent pas ? demanda le petit garçon, déçu.

\- Ils viennent demain midi, sourit Draco. Ils sont en famille eux aussi, tu sais.

\- Mais Blaise n'a plus de famille. Je l'ai entendu parler avec Pansy.

Draco y avait pensé lui aussi, mais lorsqu'il avait proposé à son ami de se joindre à eux, celui-ci avait refusé. Fierté de Serpentard. Draco n'avait pas insisté, mais lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir s'il changeait d'avis.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Scorpius, le rassura Draco en frottant ses cheveux.

\- Papa ! tu vas détruire ma coiffure !

Draco se mit à rire. On toqua à la porte et son fils se redressa d'un coup.

\- Je vais ouvrir !

.

.

 _Flash Back_

 _Narcissa prit la tasse que lui tendait Lucius et le remercia d'un sourire crispé. Lucius répondit doucement à son sourire, puis se pencha vers son petit-fils._

 _\- Alors, mon grand, comment tu vas ?_

 _\- Bien ! s'exclama Scorpius, la bouche pleine de friandises. Ce soir, la tata de papa vient manger avec nous !_

 _Lucius haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Narcissa. Celle-ci hocha la tête, bien droite sur sa chaise._

 _\- Andromeda et Teddy viennent fêter Noël avec nous._

 _Lucius voulut répliquer, mais Scorpius saisit son bras, une moue au visage._

 _\- Et toi ? Tu veux pas venir fêter Noël avec nous ?_

 _Narcissa adressa un regard d'avertissement à son ex-mari, mais c'était inutile. Lucius ne voulait pas venir et savait très bien ne pas en avoir le droit. Il secoua la tête et pinça la joue de son petit-fils._

 _\- Non, mon garçon. J'ai des amis qui viennent me voir. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te demander._

 _Scorpius pencha la tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche pour y glisser une baguette à la réglisse qu'il arracha rageusement avec ses dents._

 _\- Oh c'est tout simple, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, la réglisse lui collant aux dents. Je veux passer plus de temps avec toi._

 _Narcissa et Lucius échangèrent un regard. La sorcière détourna les yeux et but une longue gorgée de thé._

 _Fin Flash Back_

.

.

Teddy était un très gentil garçon. Poli, souriant, attentionné. Un gentil petit Poufsouffle, s'était dit Draco. L'ancien Serpentard l'observait changer ses cheveux de couleur, assis dans un fauteuil, pour faire rire son petit-cousin, assis en face de lui. Il entendit un reniflement sur sa droite et regarda à côté de lui.

\- Anar, vous pleurez encore ? soupira-t-il en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

L'Elfe assis à côté de lui reniflait, la tête baissée.

\- Vous êtes si bon, mon Maître. Permettre à Anar de se joindre à lui et aux invités pour dîner. Merci, merci…

Narcissa regardait fièrement son fils. Elle était si heureuse que son éducation ne l'ait pas totalement détruit. Andromeda observait cette petite famille avec un sourire serein. Elle était profondément heureuse d'être à nouveau auprès de sa petite sœur. Elle était heureuse de ne pas fêter Noël toute seule avec Teddy. Elle était heureuse que celui-ci s'amuse avec Scorpius. L'année passée, Harry était venu fêter Noël avec eux. Mais cela s'était mal passé. Harry avait été… distant. Teddy s'était mis en colère après son départ, déclarant qu'il aurait mieux fait de passer Noël avec des gens qui l'aimaient vraiment, ses amis ! Andromeda avait beaucoup souffert de ces mots. Mais elle s'était vite reprise. Teddy n'était qu'un enfant.

\- Papa ! Moi aussi je veux faire ça !

Draco, Andromeda, Anar et Narcissa éclatèrent de rire en voyant les cheveux arc-en-ciel de Teddy.

.

.

Blaise tournait son verre de whisky pur feu entre ses doigts lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir. Pansy, une cape rouge relevée sur sa tête, leva un sac.

\- J'ai acheté de l'alcool, tu me laisses entrer ?

Blaise s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Elle regarda autour d'elle et siffla. Elle n'avait jamais vu la demeure des Zabini.

\- Pas mal.

\- Je vais la vendre.

Pansy haussa les épaules. Elle posa son sac, fit glisser la cape de sa tête, puis de ses épaules, dévoilant une longue robe noire qui moulait parfaitement ses formes. Elle se tourna vers Blaise. Elle portait de longs filaments d'argent aux oreilles, son décolleté était mis en valeur par le col de la robe, brillant. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et voletaient gracieusement à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Pansy ? demanda Blaise.

Elle était magnifique. Absolument somptueuse. S'il était froid, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en colère, mais parce qu'il se sentait toujours mal par rapport à ce qu'il lui avait dit, par rapport à ce qui s'était passé. Et il la soupçonnait d'être là pour se venger. Pansy haussa à nouveau les épaules et claqua sa langue contre son palais avec mépris. Ses lèvres scintillaient légèrement, pulpeuses.

\- Les soirées mondaines de Millicent, ça va cinq minutes. Mais c'est pas l'idée que je me fais de Noël.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas et Blaise la contourna, emportant le sac. Elle le suivit, ses talons claquant sur le parquet. Blaise s'assit dans son fauteuil, et Pansy sur le canapé. Elle croisa doucement les jambes pour éviter d'abîmer sa robe.

\- Noël, c'est un moment à partager avec sa famille.

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté l'invitation de Bulstrode, alors ?

Pansy fronça légèrement les sourcils, visiblement agacée par le ton froid de Blaise. Du moins, elle l'interprétait ainsi.

\- Ma famille _est_ chez Bulstrode. Mais Noël, c'est aussi l'occasion de passer un bon moment avec les personnes qu'on apprécie.

Blaise releva la tête vers Pansy et plongea dans son regard appuyé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin.

\- Serais-tu en train de me faire des excuses, Parkinson ?

Elle grogna et se leva pour se diriger vers le buffet, à la recherche de coupes.

\- Comme si tout était de ma faute, marmonna-t-elle.

Blaise se leva rapidement et leva son bras au-dessus d'elle car elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre les verres.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Pansy se retourna et leva la tête pour le fixer. Il redescendit son bras, les coupes en main.

\- Pansy… je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit.

Elle prit les coupes et sourit, un sourcil haussé.

\- Excuses acceptées. On peut boire maintenant ?

Elle le contourna et retourna s'installer sur le canapé. Blaise secoua la tête, amusé et soulagé à la fois, puis la rejoignit.

.

.

Scorpius, blotti dans les bras de son père, luttait pour rester éveillé jusqu'à minuit. Teddy racontait à Draco ce qu'il apprenait à Poudlard. Andromeda, elle, feuilletait un vieil album avec Narcissa. Soudain, l'horloge du hall d'entrée sonna et Scorpius sauta soudainement des bras de son père.

\- Il est minuit !

Les cadeaux apparurent sous le sapin et le petit garçon se jeta en-dessous, suivi doucement par Teddy. Scorpius tenait fièrement un paquet, lisant le nom dessus pour faire la distribution. Teddy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et soudainement, il se leva pour aller se blottir dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Andromeda le rattrapa, surprise, et passa une main dans ses cheveux… noirs.

\- Teddy, chéri, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le garçon reniflait discrètement.

\- Je suis content qu'on soit ici… une famille.

Andromeda berça doucement son petit-fils, les yeux fermés, et sourit en sentant la main de Narcissa sur son épaule.

\- Hiiiiii !

Teddy se redressa vivement et Narcissa sursauta. Draco, lui, sourit. C'était son fils qui venait de pousser ce cri strident, empli de joie. A genoux, il tenait entre ses mains le chaton qu'il avait ramené de chez Hermione. Cette petite boule de poil était restée cachée dans le grenier jusqu'à ce soir, où Draco l'avait caché dans un carton troué, fermé par un ruban bleu nuit immense. Narcissa se tourna vers son fils, surprise.

\- C'est toi qui lui a acheté ça ?

\- Hermione m'en a fait cadeau, répondit Draco en regardant son fils s'approcher de lui, secouant le chat dans tons les sens. Andromeda éclata de rire.

\- Merci papa !

\- C'est une petite fille. Alors, comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demanda Draco en prenant le chaton pour lui éviter de rendre ses croquettes.

Scorpius se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le sol, les sourcils froncés, un doigt sur les lèvres. C'était une réaction que Narcissa et Draco trouvaient absolument adorable chez lui. Teddy s'était levé pour observer le chaton.

\- Eh, mais c'est un bébé à Pattenrond !

Scorpius se releva aussi vite qu'il s'était assis.

\- Je sais ! Je vais l'appeler…

.

.

Pansy descendit doucement les marches de bois. Blaise se retourna, sa tête dépassant du fauteuil.

\- Les marches bougent, c'est ça ?

Pansy se concentrait et ne lui répondit qu'une fois arrivée en bas.

\- Elle dansent, tu veux dire, on n'est pas à Poudlard.

L'alcool lui donnait le vertige. Elle se rassit sur le canapé, à genoux. Blaise lui avait donné une de ses chemises pour qu'elle se mette à l'aise. Elle dormirait très certainement chez lui, cette nuit. Même avec une chemise ample, elle était séduisante. Elle avait frotté ses yeux et son regard lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans la chambre d'hôtel.

\- Merci pour la chemise, c'est bien plus confortable.

\- J'imagine. Dommage, cette robe te va très bien.

Pansy s'étira en grimaçant.

\- C'est bien trop formel. On se connait suffisamment pour que je me balade à moitié à poil dans ton salon.

Blaise haussa un sourcil et il n'eut qu'un bâillement en guise de réponse.

\- C'est pas c'que j'voulais dire, dit Pansy en reprenant son verre.

\- Bien sûr.

Il prit lui aussi son verre, lorsque l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée sonna minuit. Pansy se retourna en entendant un bruissement près du sapin. Trois cadeaux venaient d'apparaître et elle reconnut l'un d'eux.

\- Ton cadeau est arrivé, dit-elle en se blottissant tant bien que mal dans le canapé dur et droit.

Blaise fit apparaître un plaid qui tomba délicatement sur Pansy, puis alla chercher les cadeaux déposés sous le sapin.

\- Celui-ci vient de Draco. Et celui-là…

Il tendit un petit paquet rouge avec un nœud doré.

\- C'est pour toi.

Pansy le prit et fronça les sourcils.

\- De qui ?

\- De moi, bien sûr, répondit Blaise, amusé.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé et lui sourit.

\- Joyeux Noël, Pansy.

Elle sourit et tira sur le plaid pour couvrir les jambes de son ami.

\- Joyeux Noël, Blaise.

.

.

James fixait son dessert sans appétit. Il serra très fort les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

\- James, mon chéri, mange ! La glace va fondre !

Il secoua la tête sans regarder Ginny. La sorcière se pencha vers lui.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer avec Lorcan et Lysander ?

James jeta un regard vers le parc où les fils de Luna et Rolf babillaient. Luna, d'ailleurs, regardait le petit garçon d'un air soucieux. Elle savait très bien ce qui le tracassait, mais le dire à Ginny aurait déclenché une crise d'hystérie.

\- Ce sont des bébés, répondit James en jouant avec sa cuillère.

Luna caressa doucement la tête de James, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je voulais être chez mamie.

Ginny perdit son sourire. Elle se racla la gorge et se leva.

\- Quelqu'un veut encore du thé ?

Dean tendit sa tasse en souriant. Seule Luna vit le regard noir de James et entendit ses mots.

\- Tout ça, c'est de sa faute.


	27. Reviens

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Reviens**

Molly ouvrit la porte à sa fille et la serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux Noël…

Ginny ferma les yeux et respira le doux parfum que mettait sa mère. Cela sentait la maison et l'enfance. Puis elle entra pour laisser la place à son compagnon, qui tenait la main d'un James au visage fermé. Molly embrassa Kiril, puis s'agenouilla devant son petit-fils.

\- Ben alors, mon chéri, tu n'es pas content de déjeuner chez mamie ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais se serra contre Molly. La sorcière l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, sentant le chagrin de son petit-fils qu'elle considérait comme le plus fragile de tous. Elle se détacha de lui, le suivit du regard, puis ferma la porte en soupirant.

\- Oh, Harry…

.

.

Pansy ouvrit les yeux et grimaça.

\- Oh bordel…

Elle baissa la tête et sourit en voyant Blaise, couché contre elle, dormant comme un bébé. Elle tapota doucement sa tête.

\- Debout, Blaise, je dois rentrer me changer avant le déjeuner chez Draco.

Blaise gémit et voulut s'étirer, mais ses pieds touchaient le bout du canapé. Il se redressa et grimaça lui aussi.

\- Par Salazar !...

Pansy s'assit et se mit à rire.

\- Ouais, ton canapé aristocratique n'est vraiment pas confortable.

Blaise rit lui aussi et se frotta le visage.

\- Faut vraiment qu'on arrête ça…

\- Quoi, dormir l'un sur l'autre ? Oui, je confirme, c'est pas très confortable d'être pris sans cesse comme doudou.

Blaise étouffa un sourire.

\- Non, je voulais dire boire comme des trous jusqu'à ne plus être capable de se traîner au lit.

Elle tapa la jambe de Blaise et se leva.

\- Bon, on se retrouve disons… dans une heure devant chez toi ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle monta à l'étage pour remettre sa robe et rentrer chez elle se débarbouiller.

.

.

Harry regarda ses Elfes ouvrir les cadeaux qu'il leur avait offert. Il l'avait toujours fait et c'était un moment que Laurelin et Glorfindel appréciaient particulièrement. La veille, leur Maître était resté enfermé dans son bureau toute la soirée, devant sa Pensine. Bien que Harry leur ait dit qu'ils pouvaient partir, que c'était leur semaine de congés, ils étaient restés car c'était Noël et ils refusaient de laisser leur Maître tout seul à Noël. Au milieu de la nuit, Laurelin l'avait entendu se diriger vers l'aile Ouest et avait soupiré avant de se rendormir.

\- Merci beaucoup, Maître Harry, murmura Laurelin en prenant entre ses doigts le magnifique sécateur qu'Harry lui avait offert.

Il savait que ce qu'appréciait l'Elfe par-dessus tout, était de jardiner. Quant à Glorfindel, il était passionné par les différents arômes de thé, alors Harry lui avait offert un assortiment de différentes épices et saveurs. Il sentait la boîte, les yeux fermés.

\- Hmm… un véritable délice.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de vous rendre à Poudlard, les autres Elfes doivent vous attendre.

C'était une tradition. Dans les cuisines de Poudlard, le 25 décembre, les Elfes de l'école dressaient une table et invitaient leurs amis à fêter Noël. Laurelin serra contre elle le sécateur et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, Maître Harry. Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir nous accompagner ?

McGonagall lui avait envoyé une lettre pour l'inviter à fêter Noël à Poudlard. Harry imaginait bien la tête que feraient les élèves en le voyant entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il pensa à son neveu, Fred, et se dit qu'il devrait faire un effort. Ne serait-ce qu'honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Teddy.

\- Non, Laurelin, je reste ici. Amusez-vous bien.

Les Elfes saluèrent leur Maître et disparurent. Harry attendit quelques instants, fixant la neige qui tombait au dehors, puis il remonta dans son bureau afin de se plonger dans des souvenirs ternes et sans saveur.

.

.

Narcissa vint trouver son fils en train de préparer la table.

\- Draco, je crois savoir ce qui se passe avec Harry.

Draco releva immédiatement la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Enfin non, je ne sais pas, reformula Narcissa, mais Granger et moi, on progresse. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que tu sembles le seul à réussir à lui influer des sentiments. Nous avons donc discuté un peu de ce qui te différencie de ses amis.

\- Je ne l'aime pas ? plaisanta Draco en essuyant un couteau.

\- Pas exactement. Ses amis, sa famille, sont influencés par leurs souvenirs, l'amour qu'ils ressentent pour Harry. Ils veulent le retrouver pour ce qu'il est, mais également pour retrouver leurs propres repères. C'est un amour qui a quelque chose d'égoïste.

Narcissa inspecta la table, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son fils.

\- L'amour, l'attention que toi tu lui portes, est pur, sans attente.

Draco cligna des yeux et voulut répliquer lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il renifla, amusé, en entendant Blaise à l'entrée de sa maison qui discutait joyeusement avec son fils. Scorpius avait volé jusqu'à la porte – oui, volé avec son balai taille enfant – pour leur ouvrir la porte. Il se retourna lorsque ses invités entrèrent dans le salon. Il avisa leurs visages. Pansy était maquillée, peut-être même un peu trop, surtout les yeux… Quant à Blaise, il avait l'air épuisé… ou bourré ? Il se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire et observa la robe de Pansy. C'était une robe courte, rouge. Il surprit le regard de Blaise en direction de la taille fine de leur amie et cette fois-ci, il sourit.

\- Joyeux Noël.

Ses amis s'approchèrent pour les saluer.

.

.

Draco remercia Anar lorsqu'il leur servit un verre de vin, puis prit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, pensif. Harry n'était pas venu. Il s'était senti déçu pour Teddy. Il aurait tellement voulu voir la joie dans le regard du jeune garçon. Maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer à aider Harry, le pousser à ressentir à nouveau des sentiments. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que cela fonctionnait avec lui et pas avec ses plus proches amis ?

.

.

Harry sortit de la cuisine où il venait de se préparer à manger, lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte. Il traversa le hall et ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Molly.

\- Joyeux Noël, Harry, dit-elle en tendant un gâteau.

Il le prit et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Elle marcha doucement et esquissa un mouvement de baguette pour ouvrir les rideaux.

\- Non, dit Harry.

Elle baissa sa main et soupira, puis se retourna vers lui, tout sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas reçu nos cadeaux ?

\- Ils sont sous le sapin. Je les ouvrirais plus tard, merci.

Il y avait un cadeau de Molly et Arthur, un cadeau d'Andromeda et un d'Hermione. Puis deux plus petits.

\- Ouvre au moins ceux des enfants, Harry.

\- Je t'ai dit que je le ferais plus tard, répéta Harry en retournant dans la cuisine.

Molly le suivit. Elle avait peu de temps avant que ses invités s'inquiètent de son absence.

\- Harry, ils ont besoin de toi.

\- Teddy est un grand garçon, maintenant. Andromeda veille sur lui.

Molly secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de Teddy.

Harry la fixa un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Ginny n'a plus besoin de moi. Et je ne peux rien faire pour James…

Molly grogna de frustration, mais continua.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est comme ça.

Molly tourna la tête et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- J'aimerais tant t'aider.

\- Tu n'y peux rien, Molly. Je suis comme ça, les choses sont ainsi maintenant et visiblement Ron s'est arrêté à cela également, il ne m'adresse plus la parole-

\- Tu as détruit notre famille, tu comprends ça ? Tu as détruit ses repères, l'équilibre qu'on avait retrouvé !

Harry fixa Molly. La sorcière qui le considérait autrefois comme son fils le fixait avec amertume, les yeux débordants de larmes de détresse. Harry inspira profondément.

\- Alors pourquoi continues-tu à venir ici ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, articula Molly, la gorge serrée.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- L'amour est une faiblesse.

Il poussa un soupir las et Molly ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait l'air de souffrir.

\- Merci pour le gâteau, Molly.


	28. Lumière

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Lumière**

Narcissa, du haut des escaliers, regardait la maison de son fils. Sa maison. Et elle était si heureuse de voir son chez-soi rempli de personnes aimées. Pour Nouvel An, Draco avait envoyé de nombreuses invitations. Narcissa ne savait pas ce qui le rendait si heureux et optimiste soudainement, mais elle avait une idée. Bien que Harry ne soit pas venu fêter Noël avec eux, il lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui dire qu'il tiendrait sa promesse faite à Andromeda et Teddy, et qu'il fêterait donc Nouvel An avec eux. Harry redonnait de l'espoir à Draco. L'espoir de pouvoir arranger les choses, les rendre plus belles. L'espoir de faire quelque chose de bien.

Ainsi, le hall d'entrée était rempli de la famille d'Astoria, de très vieux amis d'enfance de Draco, Pansy et Blaise étaient là également. Il y avait aussi des amis à Narcissa, des amis qu'elle avait laissé de côté pendant des années suite à son mariage avec Lucius. Draco avait aussi invité Luna – Luna ! – et son mari qui resteraient une partie de la soirée avec eux, avant de rejoindre la famille de Rolf et leurs enfants. Daisy, le jeune chaton de Scorpius, s'était réfugié dans la chambre de son maître pour échapper à l'agitation qui régnait dans la maison.

Draco se retourna en riant.

\- Mère, tu viens ?

Narcissa adressa un sourire éblouissant à son fils et descendit les marches pour prendre part à la fête.

.

.

Teddy souriait en grignotant des toasts. Il se souvenait avoir envié ses amis qui prévoyaient de passer une grande soirée pour Nouvel An. Maintenant, il ne les enviait plus du tout. Il passait peut-être une soirée tranquille, en petit comité, dans une maison qui parfois lui donnait le vertige tant elle était grande, mais il était avec son parrain. Harry lui lançait des regards, les lèvres obstinément scellées autour de son verre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, que dire à un enfant de treize ans. Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Sirius. Il se souvenait du malaise de l'homme, de son désir de tisser un lien avec lui. Mais il était incapable de se souvenir ce qu'il avait ressenti. Sirius… il l'aimait tant. Parfois, le sentiment d'amour le rendait nostalgique. Il pensait surtout à toutes les personnes perdues qu'il voyait dans ses pensées avec indifférence. Il pensait aussi qu'il était incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour les personnes encore là.

Alors comment savoir ce qui ferait du bien à Teddy ? Il se souvint du cadeau que lui avait offert Tonks en cinquième année et se racla la gorge.

\- Alors, Teddy, tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle ?

Teddy releva la tête et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Andromeda les observa avec émotion.

.

.

Molly devait vraiment faire très attention à ce qu'elle disait. Ne surtout pas évoquer Harry pour que la soirée se passe bien, même si elle aurait voulu dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se tourna vers la table des enfants et poussa un soupir malgré elle. Elle avait toujours adoré avoir une grande famille, parce qu'ils étaient liés, mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à voir des écarts se creuser, et la situation actuelle était vraiment compliquée pour elle. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, George et Angelina fêtaient Nouvel An avec des amis, leurs enfants Victoire, Louis, Rose, Hugo, Fred et Roxanne passaient donc Nouvel An au Terrier. Ainsi que Percy, sa femme et leurs filles, Lucy et Molly.

Molly sursauta lorsque Ginny disputa James alors qu'il se levait de table en faisant une crise, hurlant contre le vilain petit canard de la famille… Molly en avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Au fait, demanda Kingsley, qui avait été invité par Arthur à fêter Nouvel An avec eux, Andromeda et Teddy ne voulaient pas se joindre à nous ?

Ginny se stoppa net et se tourna vers sa mère, qui avait évincé le sujet lorsqu'elles en avaient parlé. Malheureusement Victoire, trop heureuse d'entendre le nom de son coup de cœur, ne put s'empêcher de répondre, fièrement (sang de Vélane oblige) :

\- Teddy m'a envoyé une lettre il y a deux jours. Il fête Nouvel An avec son parrain.

Le visage de Ginny s'assombrit et les enfants frémirent.

.

.

Hermione termina son verre d'une traite, observant les invités autour d'elle d'un air mélancolique. Elle aurait voulu fêter Nouvel An comme la première année après la guerre… Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna… Ses cinq amis avec qui elle avait traversé l'horreur du Département des Mystères en cinquième année. Ce jour maudit où, pourtant, quelque chose de fort les avaient liés. Cette année-là, ils avaient dîné tous ensemble en souriant, heureux, apaisés, touchés d'être réunis pour clôturer une année où ils avaient perdu des êtres chers, gagné une guerre, et commencer une année pleine de projets et de rêves. Cette année-là, Neville et Luna étaient encore ensemble, béats d'amour. Harry et Ginny se trouvaient enfin, profitaient enfin de ce lien qu'ils avaient tissé dès leur seconde année à Poudlard. Ron et elle… s'aimaient passionnément, car leur amitié avait toujours demandé plus.

Puis Luna avait décidé que parcourir le Monde était son grand amour et Neville avait refusé de la suivre. Harry était devenu de plus en plus sombre et Ginny avait vu ses rêves d'enfant voler en éclats. Elle avait stoppé – et non pas mis en pause – sa carrière de Quidditch suite à sa grossesse. Et aujourd'hui, Hermione voyait sa vie de famille, son mariage, mis en danger. Elle se sentait complètement perdue. Perdue avec ses sentiments, ses stupides élans Gryffondors, ses peurs, ses désirs, ses responsabilités. Le seul truc qui semblait encore filer doit dans sa vie, c'était sa carrière, et elle ne savait combien de temps il faudrait encore avant que Ron ne lui reproche d'être constamment plongée dans ses bouquins.

Alors elle s'accrochait à ses enfants, car si la vie qu'elle s'était imaginée vivre après la guerre n'était pas aussi parfaite, elle pouvait s'afférer à ce que le Monde dans lequel Rose et Hugo vivent, et l'enfance qu'ils traversent, le soient.

\- Mione ?

La sorcière réalisa qu'elle avait plongé sa tête entre ses mains et que des larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle croisa le regard océan de son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée en tournant son verre vide entre ses doigts.

Ron approcha une main hésitante et essuya la larme traitresse qui glissait doucement sur la joue d'Hermione.

\- Hermione, je…

Ron soupira et s'assit sur le tabouret de bar en face de sa femme.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas doué pour ce genre de choses, mais je n'ai plus le choix aujourd'hui, je te dois ça, je me dois de te respecter, te chérir et te protéger, parce que je m'y suis engagé. Et parce que je ne suis plus un gamin dont les actes sont sans conséquence.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de renifler, amusée.

\- Nos actes de « gamins » n'ont jamais été du genre _sans conséquence_.

Ron esquissa un rapide sourire.

\- Pas faux.

Il adressa un coup d'œil à sa femme, puis saisit la main qui jouait toujours avec le verre vide. Il caressa la main de la jeune femme de son pouce.

\- Je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, Hermione. Je te demande pardon pour avoir agi comme un imbécile, et non pas comme un mari, non pas comme l'homme qui t'aime.

Hermione le regarda. Ron hocha la tête.

\- J'oublie bien trop souvent la chance que j'ai de t'avoir à mes côtés, Hermione.

Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue de la sorcière, mais cette fois-ci de soulagement. Elle sourit et regarda Ron derrière ses yeux embués. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour enlacer sa taille. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête sur l'une d'elle.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

.

.

Pansy entra doucement dans la chambre de Draco à l'étage et sourit en voyant Scorpius sur le balcon, qui fixait le ciel étoile. Elle le rejoignit et s'appuya contre la rambarde, les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

\- Tu t'amuses bien, petit ?

Scorpius hocha vivement la tête.

\- Oui, je suis content, j'ai pas souvent des copains avec qui jouer.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et souffla bruyamment.

\- Dis Pansy, c'est comment dehors ?

Pansy fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, Scorpius.

\- Papa, il me laisse pas sortir du Manoir. A part le match de Quidditch, sourit le petit garçon. Mais je veux sortir, moi aussi.

\- Tu découvriras pleins de nouvelles choses quand tu iras à Poudlard.

Scorpius se tourna vers elle et ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils haussés.

\- Quoiiii ? Mais c'est quand j'aurais onze ans, ça ! C'est dans super longtemps !

Le petit posa sa tête sur la rambarde, boudeur. Pansy frotta doucement sa tête.

\- Ton papa veut te protéger, bonhomme.

Scorpius hocha doucement la tête et se redressa, sautillant jusqu'à la porte fenêtre. Il se retourna vers Pansy.

\- Pansy, pourquoi vous avez pas d'enfants comme moi, Blaise et toi ?

\- Hein ? s'étouffa Pansy en se tournant vers Scorpius, amusée.

\- Ben oui, Blaise c'est ton chéri, non ?

Scorpius s'en alla, laissant Pansy secouant vivement la tête, avant qu'elle ne retourne à la contemplation du ciel.

.

.

Andromeda servit un dernier verre de champagne à Harry. Teddy était déjà monté dans sa chambre pour joindre Victoire par cheminette, et n'était pas redescendu depuis.

\- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'être venu, Harry, dit Andromeda.

\- Je me devais d'être là pour Teddy, répondit Harry en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua et des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Andromeda se leva et jeta rapidement un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas alerter son petit-fils. Si la personne était simplement entrée dans la maison, c'était qu'elle était l'une des personnes autorisées à accéder à l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ginny apparut à l'entrée du salon, le visage déformé par la rage. Harry se leva lui aussi, lentement.

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

.

.

Pansy accepta le verre que lui tendit Anar, puis souhaita une bonne année aux différentes personnes autour d'elle. Elle se faufila ensuite parmi la foule pour aller trouver Draco. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, il était dos à elle. Elle enlaça sa taille et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Bonne année, Dray.

Draco se retourna et souriant, il la serra contre lui.

\- Bonne année Draco !

Pansy se sépara de Draco pour laisser Blaise l'enlacer. Draco regarda ses deux amis avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci, bonne année à vous deux, répondit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se tourna ensuite vers un couloir.

\- Je suis désolé, Scorpius m'attend dans la salle de Ballet.

Blaise ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait, mais Pansy, elle, hocha la tête.

\- A plus tard.

Draco s'éloigna et Blaise se tourna vers Pansy.

\- Draco a fait peindre un immense portrait d'Astoria dans la salle de danse, répondit Pansy à sa question muette.

\- A vrai dire, j'allais plutôt dire : Bonne année, Pansy.

Il enlaça doucement sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Pansy ferma les yeux.

\- Bonne année à toi aussi, Blaise.

.

.

Draco fredonnait intérieurement en s'approchant du Manoir de Harry. Il sentait que cette nouvelle année allait être différente des autres. Il appréciait sincèrement de construire de nouveaux souvenirs, laissant les mauvais derrière lui. Ce matin, il était passé voir son père et leur échange avait été plus cordial que jamais. Ils ne s'étaient pas non plus accrochés au moment de partir, et Scorpius n'avait fait aucun caprice. Draco savait qu'il devait être fort et lumineux pour son fils. Il savait que Scorpius désirait voir le Monde, était avide de nouvelles découvertes et rencontres. Ce qu'il avait au Manoir ne lui suffisait plus et Draco ne voulait pas que son fils fasse son entrée à Poudlard complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Car si Draco ne faisait rien, c'était ce que son fils allait devenir. Draco était décidé à lui montrer pleins de choses, à faire de lui un enfant épanoui, généreux, curieux de tout.

Il toqua doucement à la porte du Manoir et Glorfindel vint lui ouvrir. Draco fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Si Laurelin était d'un naturel inquiet, Glorfindel ne laissait jamais paraître ses émotions et restait très professionnel. Or, cette fois-ci, il semblait inquiet.

\- Glorfindel, que se passe-t-il ?

L'Elfe ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé retentit à l'étage. Draco entra et leva la tête vers les escaliers.

\- Le Maître est très en colère, répondit Glorfindel.

\- En colère ?

Laurelin apparut dans un pop étouffé par les bruits de pas à l'étage.

\- Il est rentré dans cet état, dit-elle, et depuis il n'a pas arrêté.

Draco monta lentement les marches des escaliers pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Arrivé devant la chambre d'Harry, il entra doucement. Son lit était défait, la vitre d'un cadre s'état brisée sur le sol, une odeur de différentes potions s'échappait de la salle de bain.

\- Harry.

Le Survivant lança un bref regard à Draco, mais continua de tourner en rond, donnant un coup dans tout ce qui tombait sous sa main. Sa respiration était sifflante. _Il n'est pas en colère. Il fait une crise de panique_.

\- J't'ai écouté, bordel, mais pourquoi j't'ai écouté ? crachait-il entre ses dents.

Draco s'approcha et voulut stopper Harry, mais le brun ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ?

\- Je t'ai écouté, répéta Harry, j'ai fêté Nouvel An avec Andromeda et Teddy.

\- Je sais, mais-

\- Et elle l'a appris !

\- Qui ça ? demanda Draco, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ginny ! hurla Harry autant que ses poumons en manque d'air le lui permettaient. Elle était folle de rage, elle m'a reproché de délaisser sa famille, notre famille comme elle dit, ricana Harry, horrifié à la seule idée de ricaner, elle a dit que je moque d'eux, alors j'ai répliqué que Teddy est aussi ma famille, notre famille !

Harry se stoppa net et s'approcha lentement de Draco, qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

\- Je pensais avoir fait quelque chose de bien, je pensais vraiment que j'allais… au lieu de ça, elle a tout gâché ! Et je-

Harry se jeta sur Draco et l'embrassa furieusement, prenant l'ancien Serpentard au dépourvu. Draco se débattit, mais Harry plaqua brusquement sa main sur son entrejambe.

\- Harry… !

\- J't'en supplie, geignit Harry en le maintenant de force contre lui. Je veux ressentir quelque chose de vrai, quelque chose que je comprends, plutôt que cette culpabilité qui me ronge !

Draco commençait lui aussi à paniquer. Le contact physique l'effrayait toujours lorsqu'on le prenait par surprise, comme l'avait fait Harry. Contrairement à lui, il ne supportait pas cette proximité, il ne…

 _Astoria…_

Draco repoussa violemment Harry et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur lui. Harry, projeté au sol, voulut sortir la sienne, mais il était bien trop engourdi.

\- _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette d'Harry atterrit à l'autre bout de la chambre, unique son retentissant dans le Manoir. Draco serrait fermement sa baguette. Il était tant en colère qu'il aurait pu lui lancer un sort très douloureux.

\- Ne t'approche plus de moi, menaça Draco entre ses dents serrées.

Il quitta la chambre en courant et dévala les escaliers. Laurelin et Glorfindel l'interpellèrent, mais il ne répondit pas. Il transplana et arrivé chez lui, il ignora également Anar pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de Ballet. Il fixa le portait d'Astoria. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

* * *

Mais c'est que cette fiction approche tout doucement de la fin dis donc ! Ah, je suis contente, je progresse vraiment dans l'écriture de la deuxième partie, je ne sais juste pas quand est-ce que je vais la poster ;)

Pour mon propre plaisir sadique (oui, oui, je suis un monstre), il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, pour vous laisser le temps de ruminer celui-ci mouahahaha !

J'ai plein d'autres projets en tête et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer : en plus de la deuxième partie des MEURTRIS, la deuxième partie m'a déjà donné l'idée d'un spin-off ! J'ai aussi en tête un projet sur _Maze Runner_ , un sur Pansy Parkinson depuis un moment, sans compter mes fictions commencées et mis en pause dans un coin de mon ordi et de ma tête... bref, si vous avez des préférences, hormis la suite des MUERTRIS qui passe avant tout le reste, allez-y, ça m'aidera à choisir !


	29. Les Uniques

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! MAMA mais il ne reste plus que trois chapitres et l'épilogue :D

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Les Uniques**

\- Draco… Une lettre pour toi.

Le blond releva la tête vers la main de sa mère qui lui tendait une lettre. Narcissa ne fit pas de commentaire et quitta la pièce pour aller réveiller Scorpius. Ils lui donnaient un certain rythme de vie, Narcissa et Draco se relayaient pour lui donner des cours élémentaires, des leçons de vie sur ce qu'était leur Monde. Draco regarda l'enveloppe et grogna.

Un mois. Un mois que Draco et Harry ne s'étaient pas vus. Depuis le premier Janvier 2012, les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus contactés et Draco en était reconnaissant à l'ancien Gryffondor. Il n'était pas revenu comme le font ces stupides lions, pour s'excuser platement. Certainement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la culpabilité, ou parce qu'il ne ressentait à nouveau plus aucun sentiment. Draco avait vraiment eu peur ce jour-là, très peur. Harry s'était transformé en véritable monstre et Draco ne savait pas comment gérer ce genre de choses. Il ne savait pas gérer ce genre de débordement de panique, de « sentiments », car lui, il se taisait lorsque cela n'allait pas. Jusqu'à exploser, comme au haut de la tour d'astronomie, le soir où Dumbledore était mort.

Il soupira et ouvrit la lettre que lui avait envoyée Harry.

 _Draco, je regrette ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas gérer ce qui m'arrive, je ne sais pas gérer la culpabilité, et Merlin, j'ai des choses à me reprocher, tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point._

 _Tu ne sais pas toute la vérité, tu n'es pas le seul qui parvient à me faire ressentir des sentiments. Je suis perdu et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Viens au Manoir ce soir et tu sauras toute la vérité._

Draco plia la lettre et la remit dans son enveloppe. Il la fixa les secondes qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa entre dans la cuisine avec un Scorpius plutôt endormi. Draco sourit et se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, bailla Scorpius en grimpant sur les genoux de son père.

Draco embrassa ses cheveux et le serra contre lui.

.

.

Pansy sourit en sentant le parfum musqué de Blaise parvenir jusqu'à ses narines, mais elle ne se tourna pas, continuant à fixer la Seine. Elle aimait transplaner jusqu'à Paris et Blaise n'y avait jamais été. Elle avait hâte de lui faire découvrir la ville de l'amour. Blaise, pourtant, ne s'assit pas. Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Très bel endroit… C'est quoi, ce pont ?

\- Le pont des âmes. Tous ces cadenas ont été accrochés là par des couples et les clés sont au fond de la Seine.

Blaise sourit et s'assit enfin à côté de Pansy.

\- C'est romantique.

Pansy se leva et le regarda enfin en lui tendant la main.

\- Viens. Je vais te faire visiter.

Blaise sourit et prit sa main.

.

.

Draco observait la tombe de sa femme. A ses côtés, Scorpius se baissa pour déposer les fleurs sur la tombe de sa maman. Il se serra ensuite contre la jambe de Draco.

\- Je suis sûr que maman est un Ange.

Draco caressa doucement les cheveux de son fils.

\- Tu as certainement raison, Scorpius.

\- Elle a de belles ailes blanches toutes douces.

Scorpius sourit.

\- Et quand on ira nous aussi au ciel, elle nous serra tout fort dans ses bras et nous caressera avec ses ailes.

Draco s'accroupit près de son fils et l'observa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire, Scorpius ?

Le petit garçon cligna des yeux.

\- Comme métier, euuuuuh-

\- Non, pas comme métier, sourit Draco. Tu voudrais qu'on aille se balader ? On pourrait aller en écosse ou-

Scorpius savait très bien ce qu'il voulait faire. Son visage s'illumina.

\- J'aimerais aller acheter des farces chez Weasley farces pour sorciers…

Le reste, Scorpius n'arrivait pas à le prononcer, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Draco.

.

.

Narcissa se retourna brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit des pas sur sa gauche. Personne ne venait jamais dans ce cimetière, Godric's Hollow était un village paisible. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait devant une tombe, la neige tombant légèrement sur ses épaules. Il se tenait bien droit, mais la capuche noire recouvrait son visage. Narcissa, pourtant, reconnut bien vite la tombe devant laquelle se tenait la silhouette.

\- Harry Potter.

Harry se retourna lentement et adressa un regard désintéressé à Narcissa. A vrai dire, il avait l'habitude de la voir là, et même s'il en avait été étonné, cela n'aurait pas transparu sur son visage. A chaque fois qu'il venait, elle était là, car leur jour de « visite » était le même. Le premier mercredi du mois, Harry venait sur la tombe de ses parents, puis il passait sous le cerisier qui pliait au-dessus de la tombe de Severus Rogue. Chaque fois, il disparaissait avant que Narcissa arrive, ou bien attendait qu'elle soit partie.

\- Bonjour Narcissa.

La sorcière circula lentement entre les tombes pour s'approcher d'Harry.

\- Bonjour.

\- Excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir salué la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés. J'étais plutôt pressé et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce qu'on me reconnaisse.

\- Tu étais méconnaissable, tu sais.

Harry observa la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. De nombreuses femmes l'avaient sauvé à travers sa vie : Lily, Molly, Narcissa… Son cœur loupa un battement lorsque Narcissa lui sourit et il sursauta. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire et il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse lui sourire à lui.

\- Draco m'a dit que vous vous inquiétez pour moi.

\- C'est normal, Harry, nous te devons beaucoup.

\- J'ai dit la vérité, j'ai rempli mon devoir pour que Draco et vous soyez libres.

\- Tu as fait bien plus que ça.

Narcissa leva la main, puis se ravisa.

\- A bientôt, j'espère.

Elle quitta la cimetière et Harry se tourna à nouveau vers ses parents.

.

.

Pansy posa les mains sur sa taille et se tourna vers Blaise.

\- Regarde maintenant.

Blaise ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla. Pansy l'avait emmené jusqu'au Sacré Cœur et elle avait raison. La vue sur Paris était tout bonnement magnifique. Le ciel était froid et lumineux, la ville s'étendait devant lui et il lui semblait qu'elle se mouvait tant elle vivait et avait une âme.

\- C'est magnifique…

Pansy hocha la tête.

\- Lorsque j'ai découvert cet endroit, j'ai su que c'était là que je viendrais dans les moments difficiles. C'est un endroit où je me sens comme coupée de tout ce monde qui s'agite là en bas. Je le regarde de haut et je me dis que finalement, la vie n'est pas si mal. En plus, je trouve qu'il y a un réel plaisir à grimper jusqu'ici pour découvrir ce panoramique.

Blaise acquiesça vigoureusement et alla s'assoir sur une marche, suivi de Pansy. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à fixer le paysage, ignorant les nombreux passants, puis Blaise glissa son regard vers Pansy. Cela lui arrivait souvent de le faire, mais discrètement, pour que son amie ne le remarque pas. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui surprit Pansy à l'observer. La sorcière ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle continua à fixer les lèvres de Blaise, avant de passer une main sur sa nuque et de le rapprocher d'elle. Blaise ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de Pansy caresser les siennes. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et accentua le baiser.

.

.

Molly regarda l'heure et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, avant d'entendre du bruit dans le salon.

\- Mamie, on y va ?

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son petit-fils, elle masqua sa peine. Le petit garçon n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il semblait même se réjouir. Molly ne pouvait porter de jugement devant lui. Elle le rejoignit dans le salon, prit sa main, et entra dans la cheminée. Elle lança la poudre de cheminette et déclara d'une voix claire :

\- Manoir de Harry Potter !

.

.

Draco ouvrit la porte du magasin et Scorpius s'y engouffra, impatient. Draco sourit et le suivit du regard, le surveillant de loin. Il se souvenait être passé devant cette boutique, le soir où sa mère l'avait emmené chez _Barjow et Beurk_. Il l'avait regardée avec mépris, mais au fond de lui, il enviait tous ces adolescents qui pouvaient entrer dans la boutique. Ceux qui pouvaient encore laisser la guerre à l'écart de leurs pensées et de leur vie. Il admirait les frères Weasley pour le courage qu'ils avaient montré à réaliser leurs rêves, combattre les Forces du Mal.

\- Alors, p'tit gars, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Draco releva la tête en voyant George avec son fils. Scorpius était aux Anges. George leva la tête et cligna un instant des yeux en voyant Draco. Cela donna des sueurs froides à l'ancien Mangemort. Son fils allait être rejeté, George serait cruel, parce que Scorpius était son fils, le fils d'un sorcier qu'il aurait voulu voir mourir. Et son fils en souffrirait pour la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière.

Mais George n'en fit rien, bien au contraire. Il adressa un rapide signe de la tête à Draco et prit la main de l'enfant pour lui faire visiter la boutique. Draco poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ?

Draco se retourna et fit face à Ron. Il fit un signe de la tête, indiquant derrière lui.

\- Je fais les magasins avec mon fils.

Ron regarda Scorpius qui éclatait de rire, amusé par les pitreries de George. Il reporta son attention sur Draco, qui s'attendait à des représailles, vis-à-vis de son « alliance » avec Granger. Mais Ron n'en fit rien.

\- Quel âge a Scorpius ?

Draco se retint d'écarquiller les yeux. Ronald Weasley lui faisait… la conversation ?

\- Il a eu six ans au mois de juin. Le même âge que Rose, il me semble ?

Ron croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le présentoir derrière lui.

\- C'est ça.

Draco renifla, amusé.

\- Ils seront peut-être dans la même Maison, à Poudlard.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien sûr, on verra ça.

Hermione avait vraiment une influence magique sur Weasley.

.

.

Draco entra doucement dans le Manoir de Harry Potter. Les Elfes n'étaient pas venus lui ouvrir. Soit c'était leur jour de congé, soit Harry les avait congédiés pour le voir seul à seul. Il fit quelques pas dans le hall d'entrée, aussi sombre que d'habitude. Ses poings étaient serrés, l'un d'eux sur sa baguette. Il regardait autour de lui, l'oreille aux aguets. Bien qu'il se soit remis de sa dernière entrevue avec Harry, il restait méfiant. Des pas retentirent et Draco leva la tête vers les escaliers. Harry les descendait doucement.

\- Quelle apparition théâtrale, se moqua Draco.

Harry ne réagit pas. Arrivé en bas, il inspira profondément.

\- Je suis… soulagé que tu sois venu.

\- C'est un début, marmonna Draco.

Il était là pour voir ce que Harry voulait lui révéler et il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr qu'Harry l'avait bien fait venir pour ça.

\- Je te demande pardon, Draco. Tous ces sentiments qui reviennent, que tu provoques en moi – je ne sais pas pourquoi toi – ça m'angoisse, et plus j'angoisse, plus je panique. J'appréhende de ressentir tous ces sentiments, la culpabilité, la pitié, cette putain de compassion !

\- Ma mère et Granger pensent que la raison pour laquelle je parviens à faire ressurgir des sentiments chez toi est que seul… un amour pur et sincère, des attentions désintéressées peuvent te sauver et ranimer quelque chose en toi. Harry, ressentir des sentiments fait de toi un être humain.

\- Venant d'un Serpentard pour qui ces sentiments sont inconnus.

Draco tourna les talons d'un mouvement vif.

\- Non, non, non ! Oh putain, Draco, excuse-moi, j'suis nul, je sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre.

Draco s'arrêta, le poing toujours fermé sur sa baguette.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas le seul, reprit Harry d'une voix calme. Et si ce que tu dis est vrai… alors il peut m'aider, lui aussi. Encore faudrait-il qu'il le veuille encore.

\- De qui tu parles ? demanda Draco en se retournant, les sourcils froncés.

Une porte qui donnait sur l'aile Ouest s'ouvrit doucement et une fine silhouette apparut. Un petit garçon sortit de l'ombre.

\- Draco, je te présente mon fils. Albus.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaa !

Waouh cette fiction est bientôt finie O.O Faut que je me bouge pour la suite dites donc !

Alors ? Vous avez une idée sur la forme que va prendre la suite ? Reviews ! :D


	30. Albus

Bonjour !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! MAMA mais il ne reste plus que trois chapitres et l'épilogue :D

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Albus**

 _Les yeux de Ginny étaient embués de larmes. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse._

 _\- J'irais vivre ailleurs, je te le promets, j'accepte… ta décision, mais… J'aimerais te demander une dernière chose._

 _\- Quoi que ce soit, j'accepte._

 _Et Ginny vit un reste de tendresse à son égard dans ses yeux._

 _\- Tu me le jures ? murmura-t-elle._

 _\- Je te le jures._

 _Elle baissa la tête, se tordit les doigts. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander était complètement fou._

 _\- Fais-moi un deuxième enfant._

 _\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en reculant._

 _Ginny releva la tête._

 _\- Je veux un deuxième enfant, Harry. Je t'en supplie, donne-moi une chance d'avoir une fille._

 _Harry secoua la tête._

 _\- Tu es complètement folle…_

 _\- Tu as promis, Harry._

 _\- Mais enfin ! Tu vas retrouver l'amour, tu auras d'autres enfants !_

 _Ginny s'approcha de lui et empoigna sa chemise._

 _\- Harry. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Je veux… s'il te plait. Tu as promis._

 _Et Harry ressentit un semblant de pitié pour Ginny._

 _._

 _._

 _Harry fixait la neige qui tombait au dehors. Il lui était impossible d'ignorer les cris de Ginny, mais il pouvait détourner le regard._

 _Ginny, elle, poussa un profond soupire lorsqu'elle entendit son bébé se mettre à pleurer._

 _\- Félicitations, Madame ! C'est un petit garçon !_

 _Ginny prit son fils et se tourna vers Harry._

 _\- Harry, viens voir ton petit garçon…_

 _\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé, répondit Harry, la gorge serrée. Je t'ai fait un second enfant._

 _La lueur d'espoir qui vacillait dans les yeux de Ginny s'éteignit définitivement. Non seulement c'était un deuxième garçon, mais son « plan » n'avait pas marché. Elle aurait tant espéré qu'un deuxième enfant ranimerait l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux. Il n'en était rien. Harry se tourna enfin vers eux et prit son fils dans ses bras. Et Ginny aurait voulu qu'il la regarde comme il regardait cet enfant qu'elle considérait tout juste comme le sien. Il n'était qu'un échec de plus._

 _\- Bienvenue… Albus Severus Potter._

 _._

 _._

 _Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour-là, l'orage grondait au dehors. Molly et Arthur ne l'oublieraient jamais. C'était les 1 an d'Albus : le 28 décembre. Ginny avait débarqué avec ses deux enfants, l'un âgé de deux ans, l'autre d'un an._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Molly en se levant._

 _Arthur fut plus rapide et prit James dans ses bras._

 _\- Ma chérie, ça ne va pas ?_

 _Le mascara avait coulé sur les joues de la sorcière. Elle alla droit sur sa mère et déposa Albus dans ses bras._

 _\- Je ne peux plus, maman._

 _\- Ginny-_

 _\- C'est fini ! On s'est vraiment séparé maintenant !_

 _\- Ginny, c'était déjà fini, insista Arthur._

 _Mais Ginny ne voulait pas le voir et il savait que sa femme avait espéré jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

 _\- J'ai quitté le Manoir mais je ne veux pas de lui !_

 _Molly serra Albus contre elle, profondément choquée._

 _\- Ginny ! C'est ton fils !_

 _James se mit à pleurer, effrayé par les cris de sa grand-mère. Arthur s'approcha, prit Albus dans ses bras et s'éloigna des deux femmes avec ses deux petits-fils._

 _\- Quand je le regarde, maman, quand je le regarde, je vois ce que j'ai perdu, je vois un enfant qu'Harry aime plus que moi. James est mon fils, mais Albus !_

 _Ginny éclata en sanglots._

 _\- Je t'en prie, maman, élève-le, accueille sous ton toit, je viendrais le voir régulièrement, c'est promis, mais ne m'oblige pas à voir chaque jour son visage si semblable au sien…_

 _Molly se sentait totalement désemparée face à la détresse de sa fille, face à cette douleur inimaginable qui s'abattait sur eux. Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas faire interner Ginny… Mais ainsi, James et Albus perdraient entièrement leur mère et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à enfermer sa fille. C'était particulièrement égoïste, mais telle était la nature de l'Homme._

 _\- Je prendrais soin de lui, je te le promets._

 _._

 _._

 _Ginny ne salua même pas Laurelin lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte. Elle se rendit directement dans l'aile Ouest, espérant que Harry s'y trouve. Bien qu'Albus ne provoque pas en elle grand instinct maternel, elle espérait que son père prenne soin de lui. Harry avait dit accepter de garder un lien avec lui, afin d'avoir un héritier. Peut-être qu'il ressentait encore assez de sentiments pour donner de l'amour à Albus. Ginny, elle, évitait de venir chercher Albus, c'était Molly qui le faisait la plupart du temps. Mais cette fois-ci, elle l'y avait obligée._

 _Elle entra dans la chambre de son fils et trouva Harry, les bras ouverts, encourageant Albus à marcher vers lui._

 _\- Allez, viens voir papa, Albus._

 _Ginny s'appuya contre la porte et sourit. James n'avait pas cette chance, mais Harry avait perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'elle aimait pendant les premiers mois de James. Aucun lien ne s'était créé entre eux. C'était une période difficile. Elle avait arrêté le Quidditch sur un coup de tête, au lieu de le mettre en pause, et l'avait très vite regretté. Souvent, elle se demandait ce qu'ils avaient loupé, si elle avait pu éviter un tel revirement de situation dans leur couple. Et s'ils avaient attendu pour avoir un enfant ? Et si elle avait continué le Quidditch ? Et s'ils avaient fait un plus grand et plus beau mariage ? Et si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu ?_

 _\- Bravo mon fils, félicita Harry en soulevant Albus dans ses bras._

 _Il se leva et se tourna vers Ginny qui souriait toujours, nostalgique._

 _\- Tu prends bien soin de lui, à ce que je vois._

 _\- Je l'éduque._

 _Ginny hocha la tête._

 _\- Comment on a fait pour devenir d'aussi mauvais parents, hmm ? souffla Ginny en prenant Albus dans ses bras. Avec une mère comme la mienne, plaisanta la sorcière._

 _Harry haussa les épaules._

 _\- J'en sais rien. J'ai pas eu de parents._

 _._

 _._

 _Molly étouffait ses larmes, assise sur son lit. Albus était dans sa chambre, consolé par Arthur. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle craquait elle aussi. Ginny venait de prendre cette terrible décision. Partir vivre avec Kiril et James, ne plus revenir. Cela ne faisait que trois jours, mais Albus avait compris que sa maman ne viendrait pas cette semaine, ni la suivante._

 _\- Molly ?_

 _Arthur referma doucement la porte derrière lui et vint enlacer sa femme. Il embrassa sa tempe._

 _\- On va s'en sortir, Molly._

 _\- Il est si petit, sanglotait la sorcière. Il n'a que cinq ans, il a besoin de sa mère, il a besoin d'un foyer stable, de voir son frère, d'avoir une famille unie._

 _\- Ginny reviendra sur sa décision, Molly. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, elle ne peut se résoudre à abandonner Albus._

 _\- Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que sa rupture avec Harry n'était pas publique, et elle espérait encore avoir un lien avec lui tant que cela restait secret._

 _Arthur ne savait que répondre, il se sentait impuissant face à la détresse de son petit-fils, dormant dans la chambre à côté, et celle de sa femme._

 _._

 _._

 _Ginny regardait James et Albus jouer ensemble dans le salon et se chamailler._

 _\- Ginny._

 _La jeune sorcière ferma la porte de la cuisine et jeta un sort d'insonorisation. Elle ne voulait pas que James soit témoin de leur dispute, car elle savait que c'était ce qui l'attendait. James avait cinq ans aujourd'hui._

 _\- Comment tu peux laisser faire ça, Ginny ?_

 _Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et appuya ses mains sur la table._

 _\- Il ne veut pas le voir-_

 _\- Si c'était aussi simple, la coupa Molly, amère. Comment peux-tu accepter que James ne voit pas son père ? C'est toi qui ne veut pas l'emmener._

 _\- James est MON fils._

 _\- Et Albus aussi !_

 _Ginny recommença à faire les cent pas._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner, viens plus souvent, emmène-le toi chez Harry, et emmène James !_

 _\- Tu me fais chier, maman ! C'est mon foyer, laisse-moi le mener comme je veux, tu as eu ta petite vie de famille, c'est à mon tour._

 _\- Mais tu en es incapable ! hurla Molly plus fort en se levant à son tour. Qui es-tu venue trouver pour élever Albus ? Moi ! C'est ma famille aussi, James et Albus sont mes petits-enfants ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qui est-ce que tu veux protéger avec un tel comportement, tu ne formes plus un foyer avec Harry, quand est-ce que tu vas l'accepter ?! Tu n'as plus que tes enfants, Ginny, et tu n'en prends pas soin, tu leur fais du mal, tu es égoiste, tu es une mauvaise mère !_

 _Un silence de plomb tomba sur elles. Ginny fixa sa mère, une larme unique roulant sur sa joue._

 _\- Très bien, dit-elle, les dents serrées._

 _Elle leva le sort, sortit de la pièce et prit James dans ses bras, ignorant les bras tendus d'Albus._

 _._

 _._

 _Molly apparut dans la cheminée avec Albus dans ses bras. Exténuée, elle s'assit sur le canapé, caressant doucement le dos de son petit-fils endormi. Elle revenait de chez Harry. Elle avait essayé de le convaincre de voir James, mais il avait dit que c'était pour son bien qu'il gardait ses distances. Molly n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'être loin de son enfant soit pour son bien. Il ne voulait qu'Albus et même là, Molly ne savait pas s'il prenait soin de lui comme un père devait le faire. Albus souffrait de l'absence de sa mère depuis deux semaines, James souffrait également de ne pas connaître son père, de ne plus voir sa grand-mère, qu'il avait contacté par réseau de cheminette à l'aide de Kiril. Voilà ce qui liait les deux enfants : de la douleur._

 _Molly n'ouvrit même pas les yeux lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. C'était certainement Arthur qui rentrait avec Kingsley pour boire un verre. Mais elle n'entendit pas de voix, pas de rires. Elle n'entendit qu'un pas discret s'approcher d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à Ginny. Elle fixa la sorcière, évitant toute expression ou mot qui pourrait la braquer. Elles s'étaient déjà disputées violemment, il y a un an de cela. Molly avait dit des mots très forts mais ne les regrettait pas._

 _Ginny ne la regardait pas, elle fixait le dos d'Albus._

 _\- Je reste celle qui lui a donné la vie. Je suis sa mère._

 _Elle prit doucement le petit garçon et le serra dans ses bras. Albus ne se réveilla pas mais ses narines frémirent au parfum de Ginny et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire apaisé._


	31. La Mort

Bonjour !

Et bien ça y est, vous savez tout sur Albus ;) ou presque... Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier, c'est à dire que la semaine prochaine je vous poste le dernier, suivi la semaine suivante de l'épilogue. Waouh... ça fait bizarre...

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : La Mort**

Draco regardait Albus, petit garçon de cinq ans, dansant avec Laurelin dans le salon impeccable et glacial du Manoir de son père. Il paraissait heureux, il ne devait pas venir souvent dans cette partie du Manoir.

\- J'ai essayé, avec James, d'avoir un comportement paternel, mais je l'ai avant tout considéré comme un héritier. Alors j'ai essayé de me racheter avec Albus.

Draco lançait fréquemment des regards à Harry, mais celui-ci le fixait, attendant une réaction à son récit. Comme celle-ci ne vint pas, il répéta ses derniers mots :

\- Je pense qu'Albus m'aime sans égal, sans rien demander en retour. Il m'aime lui aussi d'un amour pur et sincère.

Draco sortit finalement de sa réflexion et se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci s'intéressait enfin aux acrobaties de son fils.

\- Si c'est le cas, cela ne durera pas longtemps.

Harry se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Les enfants, et j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas d'Albus plus qu'un autre, cherchent l'attention et l'amour de leurs parents. Il cherche chez toi ce que Ginny ne lui a pas donné. Les enfants ont besoin de marques de tendresse pour prendre confiance en eux. Albus va avoir besoin que tu lui montres toi aussi que tu l'aimes.

Ce mot fit frissonner Harry.

\- Mais je ne l'aime pas.

\- Silence.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Laurelin et Albus, puis insonorisa la salle à manger.

\- Ce n'est pas que tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne sais pas comment aimer. L'amour d'un père et d'un fils, l'amour que tu peux donner, toi, en tant que celui qui lui a donné la vie, l'amour qu'un fils peut donner à son père, sont plus forts que tout. Tu vas y arriver, je vais t'aider.

Draco se souvenait d'une des discussions qu'il avait eues avec Narcissa et Hermione. L'amour était le sentiment qui avait sauvé la vie à Harry. C'était un sentiment puissant, l'une des forces magiques les plus ancestrales. Il pouvait rompre n'importe quel sortilège. Certains avait même vu leur âme sauvée après un baiser du Détraqueur, grâce à un amour suffisamment fort et pur. Même si cela restait très rare. Harry leva le sort d'insonorisation.

\- Laurelin, s'il vous plait, allez coucher Albus. Il est tard.

L'elfe de maison hocha la tête et Albus se rapprocha d'Harry sous le regard attentif de Draco.

\- Bonne nuit papa.

Il tendit les bras et Harry le prit contre lui, recevant l'étreinte du petit garçon. Il ferma les yeux et Draco vit toute la douleur que cette marque lui prodiguait. Car il l'aimait et culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir lui montrer. Il culpabilisait vis-à-vis de Ginny, de tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années. Draco attendit que Laurelin ait quitté la pièce avec Albus pour reprendre la parole.

\- On va y aller doucement. Commence par reprendre contact avec Hermione. Elle n'attend que ça, t'avoir à nouveau dans sa vie. Et je suis sûr qu'elle saura convaincre Weasley.

Harry ne releva pas le fait qu'il ait appelé son amie par son prénom, mais il sourit et Draco n'avait jamais autant aimé son sourire.

\- Tu la connais bien, on dirait.

Draco ricana.

\- C'est une sorcière intelligente, je dois le reconnaître.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Draco se dit que certaines choses revenaient assez naturellement chez Harry : son côté sournois.

\- T'es sûr que t'étais pas destiné à être à Serpentard ? plaisanta Draco. Les traits de caractère qui se réveillent chez toi ne sont pas ceux d'un bon vieux Gryffondor.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard.

Draco, qui avait porté sa tasse à ses lèvres, s'étouffa avec son café.

\- T'es pas sérieux, Potter ?

\- Oh si. Très.

Draco but une longue gorgée, puis lorsqu'il baissa son café, Harry le fixait toujours.

\- Draco, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

A vrai dire, Draco ne savait plus pourquoi, comment tout cela avait commencé. Il ne savait plus ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour s'embarquer là-dedans, quitter la routine qu'il s'était créée, le monde qu'il s'était construit. Mais il savait pourquoi il restait.

\- Parce que je t'apprécie Harry. Parce que tu as connu la guerre, toi aussi, et que tu as droit au bonheur, à une oreille attentive. Tu as le droit d'avoir quelqu'un à tes côtés pour te soutenir.

Harry ne réagit pas mais pour une fois, cette non réaction rassura Draco. Harry était touché.

.

.

Narcissa se balançait doucement dans le rocking-chair installé près du lit de son petit-fils. Scorpius fouillait dans sa bibliothèque à la recherche d'une histoire du soir. Narcissa se tourna vers la montre au-dessus de la porte. Draco n'était toujours pas rentré.

\- Mamie, j'ai trouvé !

Scorpius sauta dans le lit et tendit le livre à sa grand-mère.

\- Les contes de Beedle le Barde ? Je ne vais pas lire tout le livre, Scorpius.

\- Non, seulement le conte des trois frères, s'il te plait ! Tu ne me l'as jamais lu !

Narcissa masqua son grognement. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce conte.

\- _Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la traverser à la nage. Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du pont lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant eux en leur interdisant le passage._

Scorpius plaqua une main sur sa bouche, hypnotisé par l'histoire.

\- C'est qui ?

- _C'était la Mort et elle leur parla. Elle était furieuse d'avoir été privée de trois victimes car, d'habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais elle était rusée. Elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leurs talents de magiciens et leur annonça que chacun d'eux avait droit à une récompense pour s'être montré si habile à lui échapper._ _Le plus âgé des frères, qui aimait les combats, lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que toutes les autres, une baguette qui garantirait la victoire à son propriétaire, dans tous les duels qu'il livrerait, une baguette digne d'un sorcier qui avait vaincu la Mort ! La Mort traversa alors le pont et s'approcha d'un sureau, sur la berge de la rivière. Elle fabriqua une baguette avec l'une des branches et en fit don à l'aîné. Le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie. La Mort ramassa alors une pierre sur la rive et la donna au deuxième frère en lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pourvoir de ressusciter les morts. Elle demanda ensuite au plus jeune des trois frères ce qu'il désirait. C'était le plus jeune mais aussi le plus humble et le plus sage des trois, et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle puisse le suivre. A contrecœur, la Mort lui tendit alors sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité._

\- Wouaah… Une cape d'invisibilité… Comme Harry Potter…

Narcissa s'interrompit et observa Scorpius. Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

\- Oui, quand papa m'a parlé du vilain tatouage qu'il a sur le bras, il m'a parlé de Harry Potter. Moi, je l'avais seulement vu dans la bibliothèque du salon, les livres sont trop compliqués à comprendre.

Narcissa réalisa qu'ils gardaient peut-être trop Scorpius de ce qu'était son Monde. Elle se ressaisit et continua son récit.

\- _Puis elle s'écarta et autorisa les trois frères à poursuivre leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent, s'émerveillant de l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre et admirant les présents que la Mort leur avait offerts. Au bout d'un certain temps, les trois frères se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers sa propre destination. L'aîné continua de voyager pendant plus d'une semaine et arriva dans un lointain village. Il venait y chercher un sorcier avec lequel il avait eu une querelle. A présent, bien sûr, grâce à la Baguette de Sureau, il ne pouvait manquer de remporter le duel qui s'ensuivit. Laissant son ennemi mort sur le sol, l'aîné se rendit dans une auberge où il se vanta haut et fort de posséder la puissante baguette qu'il avait arrachée à la Mort en personne, une baguette qui le rendait invincible, affirmait-t-il. Cette même nuit, un autre sorcier s'approcha silencieusement du frère aîné qui dormait dans son lit, abruti par le vin. Le voleur s'empara de la baguette et, pour faire bonne mesure, trancha la gorge du frère aîné. Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le premier des trois frères. Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui où il vivait seul. Là, il sortit la pierre qui avait le pouvoir de ramener les morts et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. A son grand étonnement et pour sa plus grande joie, la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'il avait un jour espéré épouser, avant qu'elle ne meure prématurément, apparut aussitôt devant ses yeux. Mais elle restait triste et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile. Bien qu'elle fût revenue parmi les vivants, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour. Alors, le deuxième frère, rendu fou par un désir sans espoir, finit par se tuer pour pouvoir enfin la rejoindre véritablement. Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le –_

Scorpius, qui commençait à s'endormir, rouvrit les yeux.

\- Mamie ?

Narcissa avait les yeux écarquillés. Tout semblait se mettre en place dans sa tête. C'était évident, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu plus tôt ?

\- Eh, Mamie, insista Scorpius en posant sa main sur le genou de Narcissa.

La sorcière revint à elle, se racla la gorge et se hâta de terminer le conte.

\- _Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le deuxième des trois frères. Pendant de nombreuses années, elle chercha le troisième frère et ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie._

Narcissa ferma le livre, se leva, embrassa le front de Scorpius, puis quitta la chambre. Elle descendit rapidement jusqu'à son bureau, l'esprit en ébullition. Harry n'avait plus d'émotions, ses souvenirs ne signifiaient plus rien pour lui. Seuls des êtres aux attentions pures comme Draco, qui lui vouaient une attention sincère réussissaient à l'atteindre. Harry avait les symptômes d'un être ayant perdu son âme. Narcissa y songeait déjà, mais maintenant, elle en était sûre et elle savait pourquoi.

Narcissa s'installa à son bureau et regarda les différentes notes qu'elle avait prises. Draco lui avait raconté les visions qu'il avait eu des souvenirs de Harry, et parmi ceux-là, il y avait sa mort dans la forêt le soir de la bataille de Poudlard. Narcissa bondit de sa chaise et alla chercher un livre noir recouvert de runes d'où se dégageait une force maléfique. C'était un livre d'Histoire assez particulier, un livre centré sur la magie noire et d'anciennes croyances. Par exemple, celle portée par Grindelwald. Narcissa l'ouvrit à la recherche de ce qui l'intéressait. C'était une édition particulièrement récente. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : _Harry Potter, tout comme Albus Dumbledore, a été le détenteur des Reliques de la Mort. L'espace d'un instant, Harry Potter a été le sorcier le plus puissant au Monde._

Narcissa s'assit, le livre devant les yeux. Elle avait raison. Harry avait la pierre de résurrection, cette nuit-là, dans la forêt. La baguette de Sureau n'était certainement pas la seule raison de son retour, Harry Potter avait même dit avoir vu l'au-delà. Il était revenu à la vie, mais son âme s'était envolée. Elle se leva et s'approcha de sa cheminée pour contacter Hermione.

.

.

Draco rentra chez lui, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il avait vraiment apprécié cette soirée avec Harry. Il se réjouissait d'emmener Scorpius pour le voir. Ainsi, Albus aurait quelqu'un avec qui jouer, son fils sortirait et pourrait poser toutes les questions qu'il avait sur leur Monde. Draco savait qu'il le ménageait, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Mais Harry répondrait à ses questions, car pour l'instant, il n'avait pas d'état d'âme à dire ce qui n'était autre que la réalité. Il avait également évoqué l'idée de privatiser les bains qu'il dirigeait pour eux, les enfants, ainsi que Blaise, Pansy et Narcissa. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait rien répondu et Draco ne voulait pas le brusquer. Inutile de ternir la renaissance de leur amitié.

\- Draco ?

Le blond se tourna vers sa mère. Narcissa venait de sortir de son bureau et se dirigeait droit sur lui.

\- Je sais ce qui cloche chez Harry.

Draco haussa les sourcils, surpris, puis suivit sa mère dans son bureau. Il s'assit devant elle et l'écouta raconter. Lorsque Narcissa eut fini, Draco secoua la tête.

\- Je n'y crois pas. Les Reliques de la Mort, Mère, ce n'est qu'une légende. Un conte pour inciter les enfants à être bon, à ne pas être orgueilleux, ne pas jouer avec la mort ou le pouvoir.

\- Toute histoire trouve sa source dans notre Monde, Draco. J'ai contacté Hermione et elle est d'accord avec moi.

\- Les morts ne peuvent revenir à la vie, insista Draco.

\- C'est également ce qu'Hermione m'a répondu. Mais tu connais la force des mots : _Le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie. La Mort ramassa alors une pierre sur la rive et la donna au deuxième frère en lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts._

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'Harry n'est plus qu'un esprit ?

\- D'une certaine manière. C'est ce qu'il devrait être, oui, si on s'en tient à la suite du conte.

Narcissa soupira.

\- Ecoute, c'est étrange pour moi aussi. La pierre, selon les écrits, ramène les morts à la vie. Or, on sait très bien comment finissent les êtres sans âme : sur un lit d'hôpital à Ste Mangouste. Mais si on ajoute cela au fait que la baguette de Sureau ne pouvait pas tuer Harry, il est bel et bien vivant mais y a laissé son âme. Ou plus exactement, celle-ci est figée. Il suffit de briser la glace.

Draco soupira lui aussi, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Aussi étrange et farfelue qu'était la théorie de sa mère, sans oublier que c'était une croyance des plus maléfiques, cela n'en était pas moins de la magie.

* * *

Avant de me faire fusiller, laissez-moi vous expliquer : je n'ai pas encore lu tous les Harry Potter (j'en suis au six et cette fiction je l'avais commencé bien avant) et lorsqu'on se base simplement sur le film, la raison de la survie de Harry Potter dans le septième film est assez floue. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours trouvé cette scène ambiguë dans les films, je me demandais ce qui avait vraiment permis à Harry de revenir, la mort de l'Horcruxe, la baguette… J'ai longtemps cru que c'était grâce à la pierre qu'il survivait, je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il la lâchait. Et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule.

Ainsi, j'ai également relu les contes de Beedle le Barde, particulièrement le passage de la pierre de résurrection, car tel est son nom. Alors OUI, ok, c'est peut-être une vision Grindelwaldienne mais TANT PIS, j'adore Johnny Depp, ok ? xD

Voilà ce qui est dit dans le conte : « Le deuxième frère qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de **rappeler les morts à la vie**. La Mort ramassa alors une pierre sur la rive et la donna au deuxième frère en lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pouvoir de **ressusciter les morts**. Le deuxième frère rentra chez lui où il vivait seul. Là, il sortit la pierre qui avait le pouvoir de ramener les morts et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. A son grand étonnement et pour sa plus grande joie, la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'il avait un jour espéré épouser, avant qu'elle ne meure prématurément, apparut aussitôt devant ses yeux. Mais elle restait silencieuse et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile. Bien qu'elle fût revenue parmi les vivants, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour. »

Ainsi, si on s'attache aux mots du conte, la pierre permet bien de ramener les morts à la vie. Et c'est sur cela que je base cette fiction, c'est de cette idée même que m'est venue l'histoire. Et comme c'est une fiction, tout est permis et je ne devrais même pas avoir à me justifier. L'idée était de vous expliquer sur quoi je me base.

De plus, étant donné comme je m'éclate avec la deuxième partie, j'espère que ce « détail » sera bien vite oublié mouahaha !

Laissez-moi un petit commentaire !


	32. Le Renouveau

Bonjour !

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction... Wouuuuuh, j'ai hâte que vous découvriez la deuxième partie, parce que autant, celle-là m'a donné du fil à retordre, la deuxième est un vrai marathon !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour l'épilogue ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

 **J'aurais besoin de votre aide :** Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de lecteurs de Dramione par ici, mais je fais une référence à une fiction Dramione dans la suite de cette fiction, la seule que j'a lui, et je n'arrive pas à en retrouver le titre. C'est une fiction où pendant le cours d'étude des moldus, Draco et Hermione doivent travailler en groupe, présenter un site internet et Hermione choisit de parler des fanfictions. Ils découvrent qu'il existe des fanfictions qui les mettent en couple. Est-ce que ça dit quelque chose à quelqu'un ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Le Renouveau**

Draco attendit seulement une journée avant de retourner voir Harry. Il avait parlé avec Hermione et la sorcière était soulagée qu'ils aient enfin découvert ce qui clochait chez Harry. Pour Draco, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Rendre son âme à quelqu'un restait quelque chose de compliqué, même si la personne en face de vous était capable de s'exprimer. Il devait avoir une discussion avec Harry, lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il entra dans le Manoir lorsque Glorfindel lui ouvrit la porte, puis alla dans le salon. Harry était là, dos à lui, tourné vers la fenêtre. Pas de trace d'Albus. Soit Harry l'avait laissé dans les quartiers qui lui étaient réservés, soit Molly état revenue le chercher.

\- Ta mère a compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ne répondit pas, masqua sa surprise, et s'approcha doucement.

\- Tu savais ?

\- Bien sûr que je savais.

Draco s'arrêta et Harry baissa la tête.

\- A vrai dire non, je ne savais pas. Mais j'ai deviné. User d'objets aussi puissants que la pierre de résurrection devait bien avoir un prix.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux métalliques de Draco.

\- A quoi cela aurait servi ?

Draco poussa un grognement agacé.

\- A ce qu'on progresse plus vite ! A te comprendre ! Pense à Hermione qui-

\- Justement. C'est à elle que j'ai pensé et à tous les autres.

Harry se retourna entièrement et s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Tout le Monde se réjouissait de la fin de la guerre. Ensuite, nous nous sommes lancés dans une bataille sans merci pour rétablir la vérité dans le Monde sorcier. Puis Ron et Hermione se sont mariés, ils ont rendu la mémoire à Monsieur et Madame Granger. Et moi, je suis progressivement devenu un vestige de la guerre sur jambes. Je n'avais pas le droit de ruiner l'équilibre qui s'était créé. Quant à Ginny…

Harry poussa un faible soupire.

\- Je pense que l'erreur a été de la demander en mariage. Pendant la guerre, nous nous sommes accrochés à des sentiments, à un semblant de constance au milieu de tout ce foutoir qu'était le Monde et notre vie. Alors après tout ça… j'ai voulu garder cette douceur dans laquelle elle m'enveloppait et je l'ai rendue malheureuse.

Draco l'écoutait attentivement. Il parlait de ses sentiments et il ne fallait surtout pas l'arrêter en si bon chemin. Comme il ne sembla pas vouloir continuer, Draco intervint.

\- Hermione se sent mieux depuis qu'elle sait. Elle veut te voir. Quant à Ginny… tu ne peux plus rien faire pour réparer le mal causé. Mais tu peux encore sauver Albus. C'est ton fils, il est encore jeune et il a droit à un avenir qui n'est pas assombri par les fantômes laissés par leurs parents. Il n'est pas trop tard. Le Monde dans lequel il va grandir n'est pas un monde de guerre.

Harry sembla réfléchir aux mots de son ami, car oui, c'est ainsi qu'il voyait Draco. Il réalisait qu'il lui accordait une confiance aveugle, qu'avec lui, il n'avait plus peur de rien. Il acquiesça finalement.

\- Tu as raison Draco.

Et l'ancien Serpentard sourit à ces mots. Harry Potter qui reconnaissait qu'il avait raison. C'était sans aucun doute une date à retenir.

.

.

Hermione remercia Laurelin lorsqu'elle déposa un plateau sur la table basse. Elle repoussa doucement l'Elfe et servit elle-même trois tasses de thé. Elle en tendit une à Ron qui l'accepta en silence. Ils avaient reçu le matin-même une invitation d'Harry. Ron préférait faire silence que dire des mots qui auraient blessé sa femme. Il était sincèrement surpris de cette invitation et particulièrement méfiant. Lorsqu'Harry et lui se disputaient, des mots durs étaient lancés, chaque fois un retour en arrière semblait impossible et chaque fois ils y parvenaient. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus n'échappait pas à la règle. Mais cette fois-ci, était-il possible de pardonner ?

Hermione était confiante. Elle tournait doucement son thé, écoutant le silence du Manoir. Harry se faisait attendre et elle le comprenait très bien. Il devait trouver le courage de faire face à ses responsabilités, trouver les mots justes alors que le pardon était encore une valeur incertaine pour lui. Mais Hermione était confiante, elle l'était toujours. Car les rideaux du Manoir étaient ouverts, laissant pénétrer le soleil froid de ce début de février. Mais le Manoir ne lui avait jamais paru si accueillant.

Ron se redressa lorsque des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Hermione posa sa tasse et sourit lorsque son meilleur ami apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry avait les mains dans les poches mais son anxiété transparaissait dans son regard fuyant.

\- Salut…

Ron renifla mais ne fit pas de remarque. Hermione se leva et s'approcha d'Harry.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, Harry.

Elle tendit doucement les mains et prit Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci se détendit instantanément et l'enlaça maladroitement.

\- Moi aussi, Hermione.

La sorcière s'écarta, sourit de plus belle puis retourna s'assoir, suivie d'Harry. Il s'assit en face de ses deux meilleurs amis, adressa un bref regard à Ron, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

.

.

Draco avait pris un portoloin pour se rendre chez Harry ce jour-là. C'était plus supportable pour son fils. Scorpius, malgré tout un peu sonné, se cramponna à la main de son père avant de lever les yeux vers le Manoir qui se dressait devant lui. Le vent soufflait et Draco réajusta l'écharpe de son petit garçon avant de l'entraîner à sa suite. Les enfants, du moins Albus, étaient la faiblesse d'Harry. Draco espérait que cette rencontre serait bénéfique à Harry, mais surtout à Albus qui n'avait personne avec qui s'amuser lorsqu'il était chez son père. Il pensa un instant à la tête de Weasley, ou bien de Ginny s'ils apprenaient qu'Albus jouait avec le fils de « la fouine », et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Le portail s'ouvrit et Draco remonta lentement le chemin qui menait aux portes du Manoir. De fines gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber. Scorpius écarta ses cheveux de son visage et regarda tout autour de lui.

\- Il a un joli jardin, Harry Potter.

Draco hocha la tête. Lorsqu'il avait dit à Scorpius qu'il l'emmènerait pour rencontrer un nouveau petit garçon, l'enfant avait sauté de joie. En apprenant qu'il s'agissait du fils de Harry Potter, Scorpius s'était trouvé tout timide et excité à la fois. A présent, Draco sentait sa nervosité et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Comme beaucoup d'enfants, même s'il était isolé de la société par Draco, Scorpius avait entendu parler du grand Harry Potter et il en faisait son héros. Draco se sentait au bord du rire nerveux ou bien du fou rire. Ou les deux.

Il monta les marches du perron et toqua à la porte. Il entendit des voix à l'intérieur, puis Laurelin vint lui ouvrir, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Maître Draco ! Bonjour Maître Scorpius, ajouta-t-elle en observant l'enfant légèrement plus grand qu'elle.

Scorpius cligna des yeux. Jamais Anar ne l'avait appelé comme ça.

\- Ce sera simplement Scorpius, Laurelin, sourit Draco.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry. Celui-ci discutait avec Hermione, tandis que Glorfindel tenait sa cape, attendant patiemment. La sorcière était sur le point de partir. Elle se tourna vers Draco et lança :

\- Draco !

Oui, comme d'habitude. Laurelin ferma la porte derrière eux et s'éclipsa. Certainement pour chercher Albus. Après avoir salué Draco, la sorcière se baissa devant Scorpius et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Bonjour !

Scorpius l'observa de ses yeux gris, avant d'hausser les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes Hermione ? Hermione Granger ?

\- Sois poli, dis bonjour Scorpius, gronda Draco.

Il releva les yeux et observa Harry. Celui-ci semblait apaisé. Il souriait doucement en observant Hermione et Scorpius. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait envoyé une lettre à Draco, une lettre enthousiaste dans laquelle il lui expliquait s'être réconcilié avec Ron et Hermione. Bien sûr, Weasley s'était montré distant, mais il l'avait écouté et avait accepté de renouer avec lui, de lui donner une seconde chance. Hermione, elle, était rayonnante.

Harry croisa son regard et Draco y perçut de la reconnaissance. S'il osait, il dirait même qu'Harry était content de le voir.

\- Je vais vous laisser les garçons. A plus tard, Harry !

Elle embrassa son ami, frictionna les cheveux de Scorpius, puis Draco saisit sa main.

\- Je t'envoie un hibou ce soir.

Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise, puis le salua avant de quitter le Manoir, escortée par Glorfindel. Draco se recentra sur Harry qui l'observait intensément.

\- Tu fais des messes basses avec mon amie ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que non. Allons dans le salon, je vais t'expliquer.

Scorpius suivit sagement les deux adultes, impatient qu'Harry Potter pose enfin son regard vert sur lui. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Draco attira son fils contre lui.

\- Scorpius, je te présente Harry Potter, un ami. Harry, voici mon fils, Scorpius.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le petit garçon et il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Les enfants, de manière générale, provoquaient quelque chose en lui. Peut-être leur innocence, un souvenir de guerre, une cicatrice de ses années de souffrance, le manque d'amour qu'il avait ressenti, le sentiment d'abandon. Il ne saurait pas mettre de mots mais le regard gris de Scorpius lui donnait envie de sourire tendrement au petit garçon.

Scorpius ne savait pas vraiment à quoi devait ressembler un héros. Il les avait imaginés par les livres que lui lisait sa grand-mère. Il avait aussi vu des photos et des peintures représentant Harry. Mais le regard du Harry qu'il avait face à lui n'était ni hanté par de douloureux souvenirs, ni enflammés. Ce n'était pas un regard dur, ce n'était pas une mise à l'épreuve comme il se l'était imaginé. Les yeux de Harry s'étaient adoucis dès l'instant où il avait croisé son regard. Et à présent, il souriait. Finalement, c'était un homme comme les autres ? Après tout, il était papa lui aussi.

\- Bonjour Scorpius.

Scorpius se leva et tendit fièrement la main.

\- Bonjour Harry.

Draco sourit et regarda Harry serrer la main du petit garçon, surpris.

\- Je suis heureux de te rencontrer, renchérit Scorpius.

Harry hocha la tête, ébahi devant l'assurance de l'enfant.

\- Glorfindel, va nous chercher du thé et des biscuits, s'il te plaît.

L'Elfe, resté à l'entrée de la pièce, tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Scorpius se rassit et regarda autour de lui, écoutant vaguement les deux grandes personnes. Son père parlait des bains où il travaillait. Il envisageait d'y inviter Harry. Scorpius en fut tout excité ! Jamais Draco ne l'avait emmené sur son lieu de travail. Et si cette nouvelle amitié avec Harry lui apporterait du bonheur à lui aussi ? Et si Harry faisait du bien à son père ? Parce que Scorpius savait à quel point sa mère manquait à son papa. C'était un vide dont aucun des deux ne se remettrait.

\- Bien sûr, tu pourras emmener Albus avec toi.

Scorpius sursauta et se tourna vivement vers son père. Bien sûr ! Il avait oublié qu'il était ici pour rencontrer le fils de Harry Potter. Scorpius fit la moue. Et s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Et si Albus ne l'aimait pas ? Peut-être qu'ils ne jouaient pas aux mêmes jeux, peut-être qu'il était ennuyeux.

Scorpius, bien sûr, n'avait pas encore les notions de Moldu et de Sang-Pur. C'était vague pour lui et un enfant ne faisait pas ce genre de distinction. Draco espérait même qu'il reste à tout jamais pur de ce genre de stupidités et de racisme. Mais il savait que le tenir dans l'ignorance, à l'avenir, ne lui rendrait pas service, bien au contraire. C'était un moment terrible que la découverte de notre monde tel qu'il est : cruel, injuste, critique.

\- Papa ?

Draco sentit son estomac faire un bond et Harry se redressa. Scorpius se tourna vivement pour voir un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs s'approcher des canapés. Ses yeux verts passèrent sur Harry, puis s'éclairèrent à la vue de Draco, avant qu'une lueur de curiosité n'éclaire son regard lorsqu'il se tourna vers Scorpius.

\- Bonjour Draco, salua-t-il timidement.

\- Bonjour Albus.

Draco posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Albus, je te présente mon fils, Scorpius. Il a un an de plus que toi. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez jouer ensemble, qu'en dis-tu ?

Albus semblait intimidé. Hormis ses cousins, jamais il n'avait rencontré d'autres enfants et finalement, il se posait les mêmes questions que Scorpius. Tous deux étaient des enfants tapis dans l'ombre, anxieux, désireux de faire leurs preuves et d'être aimés.

Scorpius, fidèle à lui-même, adressa un large sourire à Albus.

\- Salut Albus.

Sous les yeux des deux anciens ennemis, leurs enfants se sourirent, semblant sceller une amitié qu'ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à tisser.

\- Salut Scorpius.

Albus prit une profonde inspiration et sembla revigoré. Scorpius était tel un rayon de soleil à ses yeux.

\- Papa, on peut aller jouer dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-il, fébrile.

Harry acquiesça et les deux enfants s'éclipsèrent ensemble, leurs pas se précipitant dans le couloir. Draco se tourna vers Harry et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu vois ? Les sentiments, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

Harry sourit légèrement, peu sûr de lui. Mais Draco était sûr d'une chose. Ce qui se dessinait pour les deux enfants était prometteur.

* * *

Et voilà... dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez l'objet de la deuxième partie, dont je vous révèlerais le titre à ce moment là ;)


	33. Epilogue

Bonjour !

Voilà l'épilogue d'Ame de Pierre !

La fiction est classée M, bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la génialissime JK. Rowling ! *.*

Bonne lecture ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

 **J'aurais besoin de votre aide :** Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de lecteurs de Dramione par ici, mais je fais une référence à une fiction Dramione dans la suite de cette fiction, la seule que j'a lui, et je n'arrive pas à en retrouver le titre. C'est une fiction où pendant le cours d'étude des moldus, Draco et Hermione doivent travailler en groupe, présenter un site internet et Hermione choisit de parler des fanfictions. Ils découvrent qu'il existe des fanfictions qui les mettent en couple. Est-ce que ça dit quelque chose à quelqu'un ?

* * *

 **Epilogue**

\- Scorpius, bon sang, calme-toi.

Facile à dire pour Draco, mais si Scorpius l'observait un peu plus attentivement, il verrait que son père était nerveux, lui aussi. Il avait fallu attendre le mois de juillet pour qu'Harry accepte de sortir en public, de venir passer l'après-midi aux Bains où Draco travaillait. Nous étions le 8 août 2011, les six ans de Scorpius. Et l'enfant était complètement surexcité à l'idée de fêter son anniversaire dans un lieu public, avec son meilleur ami, Albus. Voilà pourquoi Draco était si angoissé. Harry était encore instable. A tout moment, il pouvait choisir de ne pas venir. Par peur de faire face à Blaise et Pansy qui seraient présents, ou encore à cause de la présence de Narcissa, d'Hermione et de Ron, sans leurs deux enfants, pour éviter des problèmes avec la famille Weasley. Ou bien pire, il renoncerait à cause des journalistes ou des sorciers, car même si Draco avait réussi à privatiser un des bassins, ils n'étaient pas à l'abris des regards. Ce serait la première apparition publique d'Harry depuis la cérémonie à Poudlard, la première fois qu'Albus serait dévoilé à la vue de tous. De plus, il rompait un accord convenu avec l'ensemble de sa famille, particulièrement avec Ginny.

\- Draco, je vais emmener Scorpius se mettre en maillot de bain. Il est plus prudent que tu reçoives les invités tout seul.

Narcissa sourit à son fils. Elle aussi craignait qu'Harry ne se rétracte. Cela lui ferait énormément de peine, ainsi qu'à Scorpius. Et elle n'osait imaginer la déception d'Albus si son père renonçait à venir fêter l'anniversaire de Scorpius avec eux. Il espérait aussi que Ginny n'entre pas en ligne de compte et les empêche de passer un bon moment tous ensemble.

\- Ouhou, Draco, tu dors ?

Draco cligna des yeux. Pansy la fixait, les sourcils haussés, un sourire moqueur en coin. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et deux petites nattes frôlaient son cou. Elle était bronzée, revenant d'Egypte avec Blaise. Celui-ci les rejoignit, un sac de piscine à la main.

\- Je suis content de vous voir, sourit Draco en enlaçant brièvement ses amis. Alors, l'Egypte ?

\- Merveilleux, répondit Blaise.

\- On a rapporté un souvenir à Scorpius, ajouta Pansy avec un clin d'œil. J'ai vu Andromeda, elle arrive avec Teddy.

Draco leur indiqua comment rejoindre Narcissa et Scorpius, puis se retourna pour saluer Teddy qui lui tendait la main.

\- Salut Draco !

\- Salut Teddy.

Il leva les yeux vers Andromeda. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard empli de reconnaissance et cela ne fit qu'augmenter le stress de Draco. Tant de personnes à ne pas décevoir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. C'était à Harry de prendre cette décision, c'était à lui de choisir ce qui était bon pour lui. Et pour son fils.

\- Draco ?

L'ancien Serpentard releva la tête et sourit à Hermione. Ron, à ses côtés, l'observait sans un mot. Ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une fois et Ron ne faisait aucun commentaire sur la nouvelle amitié qui liait Harry et Draco. En réalité, il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à ce revirement de situation. Il avait toujours cru que les choses seraient figées par d'anciennes querelles du passé, que ce soit leurs chamailleries d'enfants à cette nuit où Dumbledore était mort et où tout avait réellement changé. « C'est un peu un ours, mais un ours câlin », disait Hermione à Draco.

\- Malfoy.

\- Weasley.

Ron regarda autour de lui.

\- Au fond du couloir. Tu trouveras les autres invités.

\- Merci.

Ron s'éclipsa, laissant sa femme auprès du serpent. Hermione sourit.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Draco.

\- En espérant qu'il vienne.

Hermione se tourna vers l'entrée que Draco fixait avec anxiété.

\- Albus est le seul ami de Scorpius. Et Harry… est mon ami.

Hermione prit ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Il va venir. Fais-lui confiance. Il va venir.

Hermione hésita.

\- Tu veux que j'attende ici avec toi ?

\- Non, vas-y. Mon fils t'adore et je préfère rester seul.

Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla elle aussi. Draco s'adossa contre un mur et baissa la tête. Il se concentra sur les sons, espérant bientôt entendre le pas nonchalant de son ami. Nerveusement, il regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes. Il devrait peut-être aller le chercher ? Peut-être que c'était trop tôt…

Draco cligna des yeux en voyant des chaussures entrer dans son champ de vision. Il releva la tête. Harry le fixait, amusé.

\- Pourquoi tu déprimes dans ton coin ? C'est l'anniversaire de ton fils.

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira, ce qui continuait à surprendre Harry. Jamais, pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait vu son camarade le visage si éclairé et ouvert. D'autant plus en sa présence. Si, il l'avait vu une fois. La photo qui était parue dans le journal après la naissance de Scorpius.

Albus sautillait à ses côtés, un paquet dans les mains.

\- Bonjour Draco ! Où est Scorpius ?

Draco sourit et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Narcissa les rejoignit pour prendre le petit garçon avec elle. Elle salua rapidement Harry, qui lui adressa un tendre sourire. Maintes fois, l'instinct maternel, l'amour d'une mère lui avait sauvé la vie. Narcissa était l'une d'elles. Il se reconcentra sur Draco qui le fixait, cherchant à lire en lui.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

\- J'ai hésité. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Draco l'entendit grincer des dents.

\- Comprends-moi. Tu sais ce que cela va signifier pour Albus. Une marque au fer rouge à jamais gravée dans la mémoire de tous.

Draco sourit.

\- Tu agis comme un père, Harry.

Harry parut surpris et le sourire de Draco redoubla.

\- C'est bien, l'encouragea-t-il.

Il se posta aux côtés de Harry et tendit son bras.

\- Prêt à être vu en compagnie d'un ancien Mangemort ?

Harry passa son bras sous le sien.

\- Allons-y. Après tout, que peut-il nous arriver de pire ?

Draco approuva et entraîna Harry à sa suite.

.

.

 _Edition Spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier août 2011 : Harry Potter, de retour parmi nous !_

 _Harry Potter semble enfin de retour dans notre Monde (qui ne serait rien sans lui). En effet, plusieurs témoins affirment l'avoir vu aux thermes Magisauna en compagnie de plusieurs anciens camarades de classe : Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, mais également d'anciens Serpentards comme Blaise Zabini, qui a récemment vendu la maison Familiale, Pansy Parkinson ou encore Draco Malfoy. Réunis pour l'anniversaire du jeune Scorpius Malfoy, le filleul de Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin, était également présent. En effet les deux familles sont liées par Andromeda Black._

 _Une autre découverte des plus incroyable – Harry Potter semble adepte des coups de théâtre – nous découvrons aux côtés d'Andromeda Black, alors qu'elle quitte les lieux avec son petit-fils (voir photo ci-contre), niché au creux de ses bras, un jeune garçon. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont finalement venus à notre rencontre afin de répondre à nos questions :_

 _« Oui, ce garçon est mon fils cadet, Albus Severus Potter, nous a répondu le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier avec froideur. Il n'y a rien d'autre que vous ayez besoin de savoir à son sujet »._

 _« C'est un enfant, a ajouté sévèrement le propriétaire des Bains où s'est déroulé la fête, Draco Malfoy, tout comme mon fils. Et ils n'ont pas à jouer un rôle dans ce qu'ont été nos choix et nos vies. Harry et moi avons vécu la guerre, pas eux. »_

 _Nous avons bien entendu essayé d'en savoir plus sur Albus Severus Potter : Ginny Weasley est-elle sa mère ? Est-il un enfant légitime ? Pourquoi avoir caché son existence ? Hermione Granger nous a finalement répondu avec la fougue la caractérisant : « Les secrets sont fait pour être gardés. Notre vie, à présent, ne regarde que nous »._

 _Edition Spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier septembre 2016 : Scorpius Malfoy et Albus Potter à Poudlard !_

 _Souvenez-vous : en juillet 2013, alors que Scorpius Malfoy était âgé de huit ans, son père Draco Malfoy avait accueilli sous son toit le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et son fils cadet, Albus, sept ans. Harry Potter a vendu le Manoir qu'il possédait en Irlande, mais ne s'est pas prononcé concernant le Manoir qui lui revient en tant qu'héritier de James Potter._

 _Alors que la « famille recomposée » est restée relativement à l'écart des médias ces dernières années, hormis les tensions qu'ont soulevé l'existence d'Albus Potter au sein de la famille Weasley (on se souvient du scandale de Ginny Weasley à la Gazette du Sorcier, avant qu'elle ne quitte Londres avec James Sirius Potter et son compagnon), Messieurs Potter et Malfoy nous offrent à nouveau un surprenant spectacle._

 _La rentrée à Poudlard de James Potter était un évènement attendu et n'est pas passé inaperçu. Sa mère a refusé de nous adresser la parole, de nous en dire plus sur son déménagement ou même sur Albus, Molly Weasley nous a simplement demandé de respecter ce moment familial. En même temps que James Potter, réparti chez Serpentard, devait rentrer un autre enfant de la génération 2000 : la rentrée de Scorpius Malfoy était un évènement attendu en cette année scolaire 2016/2017. Mais le fils de l'ancien Mangemort est demeuré absent. Draco Malfoy, propriétaire des bains des thermes Magisauna nous a expliqué cette décision :_

 _« J'ai fait le choix de garder mon fils auprès de moi une année de plus. Il suivra des cours à la maison et si son niveau le permet, avec l'accord du professeur McGonagall, Scorpius fera sa rentrée en deuxième année l'année prochaine. »_

 _Harry Potter a refusé de nous accorder de son temps, mais on peut supposer que la raison d'un tel revirement ait un lien avec Albus Potter, âgé de dix ans, qui ne fera son entrée à Poudlard qu'en 2017. Les enfants sont élevés ensemble par leurs deux pères (la vie d'Albus reste encore floue, d'autant plus depuis le départ de Ginny Weasley pour le Pays de Galle), Narcissa Malfoy et par les trois Elfes de Maison du Manoir._

 _La Nouvelle Génération tels qu'on appelle déjà les enfants de ceux qui ont fait la Guerre pour le triomphe du Bien, semble pleine de surprises pour le plus grand bonheur de la communauté sorcière !_

 _Que sera Poudlard avec un deuxième Potter ? Que sera Poudlard avec un fils Malfoy ? Où seront répartis Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy ? La rentrée 2017 s'annonce tumultueuse._

* * *

Et voilà, cette fiction est à présent terminée ! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu, suivie, commentée, mis en favoris ! Merci tout particulièrement à deux de mes amies qui m'ont soutenu, parfois menacé ou encore qui ont essayé de me soudoyer !

Considérez cette première fiction comme un grand prologue de la seconde : Cœur de Glace ! Comme vous vous en doutez, elle sera centrée sur la nouvelle génération et contera leurs années à Poudlard !

Elle est assez conséquente, c'est pourquoi je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je commencerais à la poster... Peut-être au courant de l'été, juillet ou août ? Ce sera la surprise quand vous verrez apparaître un prologue ;)

Bonne journée !


	34. LES MEURTRIS, la suite

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais presque !

Le premier chapitre des MEURTRIS : Cœur de Glace paraîtra lundi ! Pas à la suite de cette annonce, mais comme une nouvelle histoire, donc pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas moi mais qui suivent seulement cette fiction, vous risquez de passer à côté, attention !

J'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres par semaine (lundi et vendredi), ce qui m'amènera au mois d'août. Puis je ferais une pause à la moitié de la scolarité d'Albus et Scorpius pour me laisser le temps de travailler les choses sérieuses :D ! (et d'entamer ma troisième année de licence hum hum)

Je vous dis à Lundi pour le premier chapitre de Cœur de Glace ! Ouiii !


End file.
